<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>拥有一切之人 by CrimsonMapleLeaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669959">拥有一切之人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves'>CrimsonMapleLeaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有些时候，他其实会疑心，布鲁斯是不是在欺骗他。<br/>但是，最后他觉得，那不重要了。<br/>他从来都没有办法拒绝布鲁斯，而布鲁斯当然知道这一点。</p><p>一个白超灰蝙掉进了一个科技水平落后的红太阳世界的故事。<br/>治愈向，NC-17注意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来自《星际迷航：原初系列》的某一集。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在抵达了这个世界的第四个年头之后，他们终于渐渐接受了关于他们返回自己世界的希望无比渺茫的现状。</p><p>那天晚上，卡尔跟往常一样抱着杂货铺里刚买回来的面包和鸡肉回家。当他走进他们租住的老式筒子楼的时候，天已经彻底黑了，走廊里的公用电灯自打他们搬来的那天起就没有好用过，绝大多数第一次走在这个过道里的人都会发现，想要在一片漆黑中认清脚下的台阶，实在是一种过于艰难而又危险的工作。</p><p>但是卡尔在这个过程中并没有遇到什么障碍，事实上，当他摸着黑沿着走廊顺着楼梯一路向前的时候，他习以为常地跃过了三楼门口那段年久失修，已经腐朽了一半的木头台阶。而当他在黑暗中走进四楼的走道，一只手抱着杂货店给他的棕色纸袋，另一只手拎着黑色的塑料袋，用肩膀顶开那个小小的在走廊一侧隐蔽着的房门时，他也毫不意外，今天的房间里依旧全无灯火。</p><p>“你托我找的金箔找到了。”他一边这么说，一边将杂货袋放在了门口。那双从今天早晨开始就牢牢地黏在他脚上，至今都没有让他得过哪怕一分钟喘息的工作靴终于被剥下来扔在了门口的地毯上，而当他背对着房间坐在门口的换鞋凳上，给自己换上超市里五毛钱一双的深蓝色露趾塑料拖鞋时，他还不忘用下巴指了指那个跟纸袋放在一起的黑色塑料袋上。“喏，按你的要求，5mm厚，1mm不多1mm不少，我亲自量过。记得等会儿自己来拿。”</p><p>也就是这句话，让那个原本坐在窗口，半倚在书桌前的椅子上，手边堆满了一沓一沓计算草纸的男人微微动了动。</p><p>他仍旧缩在那张对于他来说可能显得有些过大了的扶手椅里，而只是听到他开口，却没有听到他走来，卡尔就已经预感到了，他可能会很不喜欢布鲁斯接下来的发言。“我需要更多的单晶硅，”那个心不在焉着的男人坐在那儿，他的身后，慢慢吞吞地对着他说。“你上回给我的那批纯度不够。除此之外，我还需要一块覆铜板，要比我们的书桌还大，因为有几个电路需要我自己重新设计。”</p><p>单晶硅，覆铜板。“你到底知不知道现在根本就没有人能造出符合你要求的单晶硅，布鲁斯大少爷。”从鞋凳上探着身，正在忙于把鞋重新摆好的卡尔没有忍住地回答他道。“你是觉得那种东西就躺在马路边，我可以随手给你把它捡来吗？我们上次拿到的那批硅就已经花了不少钱，724块，布鲁斯，我有记账——抵得过咱们两个将近三个月的伙食钱。这还不算我们这个月要交的房租，银行账户里的钱又见底了，你知不知道我上次去银行的时候，他们还以为我是在吸毒还是怎么着，每次账户里有点闲钱就被花得飞快……”</p><p>他滔滔不绝地抱怨了一番家里资金的紧张问题，然而，这对于坐在桌子旁边，整整一天似乎就没有挪过窝的男人来说似乎并没有什么效果。事实上，他静静地等待着，任由卡尔说完。</p><p>“我需要单晶硅。”然后他再次开口，“这是必要的——没有它，卡尔，你让我造的仪器我造不出来。”</p><p>“鼎鼎大名的蝙蝠侠也有造不出来东西的时候。”卡尔反手把门撞上，特意记住了这次要挂住门锁。“你不是世界上最聪明的人吗？”</p><p>他或许不该用这种话去说布鲁斯，但是至少，今天他确实心情很烂，积攒了不到一个礼拜的工资被拿去换了5cm见方的金箔，而当他辛辛苦苦把它拿回来的时候，布鲁斯不仅没有感激他，反而又向他提出了更多的要求。“我还以为你什么事都可以做到呢。”</p><p>他也没有想，布鲁斯或许会真的回答他。因为说到底，他不过是在跟布鲁斯抱怨，布鲁斯完全没有必要认真地去回复他。</p><p>所以，当他听到布鲁斯喃喃似的，低不可闻似的声响时，他反而才被布鲁斯吓了一跳。</p><p>“不，我做不到。”那个男人垂着眼睛，低声地坐在那儿，就像是一个幽灵或者梦境的阴影般，悄无声息地回答着他说。“我有很多事情都做不到。”</p><p>就是这样的话让卡尔停住了手。他的手指仍旧落在那年久失修的门锁之上，就连那蓝眼睛，也没有从已经生了锈的锁链上完全地移开。</p><p>他不是很想看到布鲁斯此刻的表情。没有为什么，只是不太想。然而就这样打开门锁直接走出去也并不是一个合理的解决方案。他想，他可能真的不太擅长面对这样的布鲁斯。</p><p>但是他是谁，他是超人，是他们来自世界的独一无二的伟大领主。领主不能逃避，也不能畏缩。他还记得自己应当是整个房间里发号施令的那个人，而权力的主管者在这种时刻退缩的情景完全不应当有。</p><p>他想要和布鲁斯道歉。至少在那一时刻，他想要说，布鲁斯，对不起。但是就算他这么说，已经说出口的话所造成的伤害也是不能够被弥补的。更何况，他和布鲁斯之间真正巨大的那道沟堑从来就不是能凭借着一两句话能够彻底地弥补。</p><p>所以，当他转过身来的时候，他已经垂下眼，将注意力放回到了他带回来的面包和那一大袋子蔬菜上。</p><p>“单晶的事情你不用管，我会想办法，覆铜板的话，我明天去收购站看看有没有。”他用手拨弄着袋子里的食物，在将整个袋子抱起来的时候，沉着得就好像刚刚的争吵从来都不曾发生。“我去做饭，今天杂货铺的洋葱和番茄打折，我想做一点番茄洋葱汤。菜的话冰箱里有鸡胸肉，你是喜欢配烤土豆还是胡萝卜，布鲁斯？”</p><p> </p><p>他们的晚饭进行得十分沉默。</p><p>除了偶尔响起的汤碗被端起的声音，两位曾经是上流社会的男士吃饭时都非常地安静优雅，刀叉碰到盘子的声音轻不可闻。</p><p>他知道布鲁斯吃得没有很多，甚至于说，就连卡尔他自己，今天晚上吃得也并不怎么够。他们已经连着接近两个礼拜，每天都在吃杂货铺里没人要的廉价鸡胸肉，而不管是胡萝卜还是烤土豆，在十多天的单一的菜谱里也已经失去了最后一点能够吸引人的特质。</p><p>布鲁斯不喜欢烤土豆，也不喜欢胡萝卜，他讨厌鸡胸肉，更讨厌所有浸不进去味道，只能干嚼着下肚的无趣肉类。像是这样的事，早在二十多年前，克拉克第一次带着玫瑰花去拜访布鲁斯的时候，阿尔弗雷德就曾经告诉过他。他暗示过克拉克，年轻有为、坚忍不拔的蝙蝠侠先生有着长长的一整串可以从韦恩庄园的东面铺到西面的“讨厌食谱”。虽然“在情况危急的情况下，我相信布鲁斯老爷连老鼠都能直接烤着吃，”当时的阿尔弗雷德这么一本正经地告诉着克拉克说，“但是只要不是那种危急情况，他其实在这方面很挑剔，我常常会觉得，可能是我这个老人家过分娇惯才带坏了他。您听说过那种说法吗，上了岁数的人带孩子容易带出娇生惯养的小皇帝。”</p><p>“我不介意他接着当个挑剔食物的小皇帝。”当时，克拉克的手指上沾满了面粉，他正在和阿尔弗雷德一起尝试制作来自玛莎·肯特的经典烤苹果派，阿尔弗雷德答应教卡尔怎么做布鲁斯最喜欢的小甜点，他们两个在厨房里，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。“他工作的时候那么辛苦，那么吃的时候略微挑剔一点也无所谓。”</p><p>而现在，布鲁斯依旧工作得非常辛苦，但是他们已经没有让布鲁斯可以挑剔的闲暇和余钱了。</p><p>他就这样默不作声地吃着自己叉子上的烤鸡肉，只有在布鲁斯专心喝汤的时候才会抬起眼睛来，飞快地看上一眼他。</p><p>吃着不喜欢的食物的布鲁斯依旧维持着他从坐在这个餐桌前就开始的默不作声。只从表情上，你很难看出他对于今天的菜式到底心里是怎么样，然而从他切得碎碎的，堆在盘子一侧的鸡肉来看，他明显是不怎么喜欢吃。而当他面无表情地仰起头，好将碗里的番茄洋葱汤饮尽的时候，卡尔则抬起着头，呆呆地想着他。</p><p>布鲁斯瘦了，这很明显，对于常人来说过于发达的肌肉，在他开始埋首如何将他们两个弄回自己世界的研究之后就开始渐渐地消退，现在的布鲁斯距离他们刚到这个世界的时候至少轻了得有五磅，多的时候可能甚至有七磅。然而真正让卡尔感到在意的，其实是伴随着布鲁斯的渐渐消瘦，还有一个不容否认的事实，正随着布鲁斯逝去的肌肉而变得更加的显而易见。</p><p>他看上去有一点点老了，纵使他似乎本身对这件事不怎么留意，但是从他的行动中，他的眉宇间，他的鬓角上，卡尔都有清晰地意识到，布鲁斯老了。他看上去已经不再像是当年跟卡尔一起掉进这个世界来时那样敏锐警觉，在身体巅峰期过去后，最先表现出的，是一种行动和反映上的疲倦——他如今看起来每天只是伏案工作十个小时，就已经倦怠到精神全无。然而这种活力上的消退，实际上早在十几年前，卡尔和布鲁斯成为世界的领主之时，他就已经开始了隐约的察觉。</p><p>他当然知道，布鲁斯不再是那个可以轻松地一跃而下，拽着钩爪枪，在哥谭的夜空中划过一条完美的弧线的那个年轻人。他也同样知道，在成为蝙蝠领主，再也不用烦心哥谭混乱的街道，甚至就连夜巡都显得不怎么必要之后，转而开始了自己身为联盟大脑工作的布鲁斯就已经开始变得一天比一天缺乏生气。他全都知道。</p><p>但是，当他像是这样地抬起头，认真地看着布鲁斯的时候，那是他第一次地意识到，布鲁斯老了。</p><p>布鲁斯瘦了，不仅如此，他还老了。</p><p>他将卡尔从一元店里买回来的便宜瓷碗放在了桌子的一角，抹了抹嘴。“我吃饱了。”他安静地说。</p><p>“你可以再吃一点。”卡尔试图说服他。“今天的饭我有做很多。”</p><p>“不用。”然而布鲁斯只是干脆地回答。“我吃得很饱，我先走了。”</p><p>他这么说着，径直地从桌前站了起来，拉开椅子，然后走了出去。</p><p>徒留下卡尔一个人坐在桌前，味同嚼蜡地咀嚼着他们今夜淡而无味的晚餐。</p><p> </p><p>他其实有时候会想，他和布鲁斯到底是怎么走到这一步的。</p><p>自来水管里的水发出哗哗的声音，卡尔将洗涤剂挤了一点在他刚刚做汤用的锅和吃饭时用的碗盘里。当洗碗池里的水浸过了他的手指时，他又心不在焉地想起了早上他在码头替人卸货时想起的，关于问问布鲁斯想不想周末一起去公园里散步的那档子事。他想要布鲁斯多晒晒太阳，虽然研究如何让他们重返自己的世界这档子事当然很重要，但是，偶尔抽出一个下午去公园散步这样的事情倒也算不上什么大错。他觉得布鲁斯需要休息，他也需要休息。</p><p>他不知道他们两个一起沿着公园的人工湖慢慢行走会不会对他们两个来得更好。考虑到这个世界，悬在天空中的是一颗红色，而非是黄色的太阳，对于卡尔来说，这点太阳光本身当然是可有可无，甚至还不如无的。然而和布鲁斯一起散步这个念头本身却可以让他的精神变得放松。</p><p>他又继而想起了今天晚上刚刚走入家门时，他和布鲁斯之间出现的那场不大不小的，甚至算不上争吵的对话。他倒不是仍旧对那样理所当然地向自己索要着金箔或者单晶硅的布鲁斯感到不满——不，当然，介于这些都是他为了回去理所当然应该向卡尔提出的请求。他没有很介意这个，但是他很介意另外的一件事。</p><p>倘若他在询问布鲁斯要不要出门散步时，那个男人反问他为什么，有什么必要的话，卡尔又该怎么回答。</p><p>他没有办法回答。作为领主，他们的所有行动都应当是以返回原先的世界，保护地球为最优先。所有的休憩和玩闹当然是不必要的。</p><p>况且，他也不知道布鲁斯到底想不想和自己一起出门。</p><p>就是这样的疑虑，让卡尔拿起刷完布，开始慢吞吞地擦碗的时候，把出门的邀约重新咽回到了肚子里。</p><p>这真可悲。他大脑里的某个地方，某个更加聒噪而令他厌烦的地方这么嗤笑道。卡尔-艾尔，你到底又是什么时候开始，会在这样的细节上都开始束手束脚的了呢？</p><p>回答是没有回答。</p><p>卡尔深吸了一口气，转而将注意放在了眼下洗碗的工作上。</p><p> </p><p>他不大喜欢洗碗。</p><p>从小时候开始就是如此。</p><p>他讨厌用手去触碰那些凝固了的油渍还有吃剩下的食物。清理这些东西会让卡尔觉得又无趣又讨厌。如果不是因为玛莎坚持说，除了做饭的人以外，家里所有的人都要轮番洗碗，而玛莎本人又总是坚定地站在厨师这个角色上不肯让步，那么卡尔宁愿自己想办法烧菜，也不想承担起洗碗这样的职责。</p><p>“你就是因为不想洗碗才坚持要做菜的。”当时，小小的克拉克·肯特站在专门方便他洗碗才会放在水池前的橘子箱上，皱着个眉，怒气冲冲地对着玛莎·肯特说。“这不公平，妈，我也可以做菜。”</p><p>“等到你可以不用橘子箱就能站在炉子旁拿起锅的时候再来和我说做菜。”</p><p>“我说真的，妈，爸也宁愿他来做菜也不喜欢洗碗。”克拉克说。“我讨厌洗碗。”</p><p>“没有人喜欢洗碗，亲爱的。”</p><p>“我长大以后绝对不要洗碗。”克拉克坚定地发誓说。“我要搞个，那个叫什么，洗碗机的东西来，再或者，我要雇个专门替我洗碗的保姆来。怎样都好，我不洗碗，我讨厌洗碗。”</p><p>而像是这样幼稚又可笑的话，让当时正坐在厨房的摇椅中，一晃一晃织着毛衣的玛莎推了推老花镜，她咯咯地笑了。“好吧，了不起的肯特先生，咱们家不用洗碗的重任就放在你的肩上了。我会等到你兑现承诺的那一天。”</p><p>她确实等到了他兑现承诺的那一天。</p><p>那一天，也是最后一天，他回到肯特的农场里。</p><p>他和爸还有妈一起吃了晚饭，当时，晚餐桌上的气氛非常紧绷，乔纳森和玛莎已经知道了超人将要成为地球领主的那个计划。他在考虑换掉玛莎为自己制作的，用红黄蓝三原色制成的老土的紧身衣。然而不管怎么说，在他真的决定以前，他还不打算跟玛莎说。</p><p>乔纳森在吃到一半的时候就站起了身，他摇了摇头，重重地叹了口气，然后就像是在宣布着什么一样，踩着他沉重的脚步返回了二楼自己的房间。玛莎则一直坐在餐桌旁。</p><p>她没有吃多少，就好像他也没有吃多少。她一直在忙着看着他，小心的，谨慎的，欲言又止的。</p><p>“我吃完了。”卡尔深吸了口气，他几乎没怎么注意到今晚自己到底都吃了些什么。他只是像往常一样地起身，拿起桌上的碟子，将还没吃完的食物蒙上保鲜膜，塞回到冰箱里，至于那些剩下的饭碗，他全部都放进了水池。</p><p>当他打开水龙头的时候，玛莎走到了他的身边，她仍旧在看着他。而他在忙着看着水池，控制着自己的超级速度，尽可能用着平凡人才会去用的，缓慢而又平静的速度在那里洗着碗。</p><p>“……克拉克。”然后，玛莎静静地说，她伸出了一只手，想要将它放在卡尔的小臂上。</p><p>她没能成功。</p><p>因为早在她真的能放到什么东西上之前，卡尔就已经洗完了盘子，放好了碗，转过了身。</p><p>“我把碗洗好了。”这么说着的他安安静静的，就好像完全没有留意到玛莎那一刻眼底闪过的神情一样。“如果没有什么事的话，我就先回去了……妈。”发出那个单字的时候，他感觉到了一种扭曲的不快感，就好像有什么东西在他的胃里打了个结。就好像他不该在这里说出这种话一样。“下次有时间我还会再回来的，您还有什么东西想让我下次从大都会带给您的吗？”</p><p>从玛莎的表情看，她有。她有太多想要让大都会重新交还给她的东西。</p><p>但是，当她开口时，她只是略带着一点悲伤地微笑着。“没。”她静静地说。“我只是希望你能照顾好自己。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“别怪乔纳森，他上年纪了，又固执。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“那你……”她又向着卡尔伸出了她的手。当她伸出来的时候，其实有那么一瞬间，卡尔心里想到的是有多少次，在他小时候，他不小心崴了脚，摔了跤，趴在地上爬不起来的时候，就是这样的一双手凑近他，扶起他。</p><p>它会温柔地抚摸着卡尔的脸，用温暖的拥抱教会他宽容还有原谅。它是永远都不会拒绝他的，就好像现在，它又对着他慢慢地探来，满是犹疑，却又坚定地就像是永远都不会退缩的一个许诺。</p><p>他不需要许诺。像是那样温暖的承诺是懦弱的克拉克才会需要的东西。他现在是卡尔，是地球的领主。</p><p>想要将世界扛在肩膀上的人不该是一个会跟妈妈坐在一起的软弱的乡下男孩儿。他现在有了自己的担子，而那个担子需要他做很多东西。</p><p>唯独不需要的，是像这样地待在厨房里，站在水池边。</p><p>在一个乡下农场里洗碗对于这整个世界来说毫无意义。</p><p>“我会再来的。”于是卡尔就只是这么说，他走到了门口，打开门，在跳进微凉的夜风中的时候，没有回头。“照顾好自己，妈。”</p><p>他没有再回到农场去过。</p><p>乔纳森和玛莎也没有再给他写过信。</p><p>再或者，他们写了。</p><p>只不过能够接到信的那个大都会小小公寓，已经有十几年的时间没有再缴过房租了。</p><p> </p><p>而现在，卡尔就站在这里，站在水池旁，再次将手伸进了冰凉的液体中。</p><p>他试图将自己的注意力集中在洗碗这件事上，如果不是布鲁斯突然决定从他的身后接近他，他或许可以做得再成功一些。</p><p>“别这样，”当布鲁斯从身后搂住他的时候，他头也不回地告诉他说。“我在洗碗。”</p><p>“碗可以之后再洗。”那个将头靠在他的肩膀上，任由温热的呼吸洒满他耳垂上的男人对着他轻声低语道。“但是我现在想要。”</p><p>我想要你。</p><p> </p><p>他曾经认真思考过他要不要和布鲁斯好好谈谈这个问题。关于他和布鲁斯从他们原本的世界，领主的世界，他们负有责任的世界，不小心掉到了这个照着红太阳，科技水平怎么看都只有20世纪中期的世界来，这是一项颇为严肃，需要被认真对待并解决的大事。而想要应对这个问题，他们需要有钱，还需要足够的时间进行研究。</p><p>布鲁斯负责起了研究的这些部分。两个失去了超能力和最顶尖的科技支持，只能够像是普通人一样生活在街道上，靠着打零工赚钱的寻常男人。而卡尔负担起了出门工作。他们以一种无比认真而严肃的方式渡过了他们在这个陌生世界的第一个年头，在第一个年头，他们充满着希望。</p><p>“我们要快点回去。”卡尔这么对布鲁斯宣布说。“我不放心戴安娜和亚瑟统治下的地球，虽然他们的忠心毋庸置疑，但是如果不是我亲自来，我不放心。”</p><p>那个时候，他们真的是连轴转的第一年，卡尔努力的赚钱、养家，布鲁斯倾尽所能地埋首工作。</p><p>然而那是一无所获的第一年。</p><p>因为住在便宜的地下室，冬天里没有暖气，卡尔冻伤了脚，而布鲁斯手上长了两个冻疮。他们都同意不能够再在这样一个拖慢了他们进度的地方住下去。</p><p>第二个租住的地方是餐馆楼上的小房间，他们只在那里住了不到三个月，楼下的声音吵得人没办法睡好，而大量的油烟黏在天花板和玻璃上，让人反胃。</p><p>他们最终搬到了这个位于四楼的，偏僻但是安静的小地方。</p><p>而在那之后，又过了两年，他们终于开始意识到，回去是一件比他们预想要难得多的困难计划。</p><p> </p><p>我们不该把时间浪费在这种事上，当卡尔坐在沙发上，看着布鲁斯跪在他的面前，用牙咬开他的拉链时，他是真的很想说。我们不应当耽于享乐，布鲁斯，你和我肩膀上的担子很重，而每浪费其中的一分钟，都有可能给我们的世界造成不可挽回的损失。</p><p>他还想说，比起你和我在家里做爱，我更宁愿你能在周末抽上一点时间，跟我一起去公园散步。我在担心你的身体，布鲁斯。</p><p>然而当布鲁斯真的用牙拽下他的内裤，安静地，温顺地，就像是他们之前无数次的那样，开始静静地闭上眼睛，用嘴唇和舌尖含住卡尔已经兴奋起来的阴茎时，他什么也不曾说。</p><p> </p><p>他从以前开始就一直觉得，安静地跪在他的双腿间，静静地用嘴唇吞吐着他的阴茎的布鲁斯很性感。</p><p>不是说他在床上或者做别的事情的时候看起来不够性感，然而，像是这样温顺而又乖巧地跪服着，就好像他生来就是要接受卡尔的使用，承受卡尔的贯穿的布鲁斯，总是会显得比其他时候更加让卡尔感到性感，迷人，还有让人心动。当他像是这样恣意地使用布鲁斯的嘴巴，而不顾他的感受的时候，这个在平时看起来总是既不配合也不柔顺，就好像他们之前的几次对话一样，会在说完“不，不，我不想要”然后径直抛下卡尔走开的男人却会安静地跪在他的身体前。</p><p>他知道该怎么用他的身体来服侍卡尔，虽然这听起来可能有点古怪，但是实际上，他们已经渡过了足够漫长的时间，以至于开始足够并且充分地了解了彼此。当他跪在那里，得到卡尔的许可，他会认真地张开嘴，就像是在对待着一个任务，或者其他值得他全情投入的事情一样，以一种无比严谨的精神去大胆地含住卡尔的阴茎。而在这个过程中，他的嘴巴永远都是又湿又软的，既黏腻又柔韧，就好像是天生应当承受男人进入的小穴，灵巧而又自然地活动着他的舌尖。</p><p>他会主动给卡尔深喉，他会毫不避讳地使用自己的喉咙，知道怎么样才能够让卡尔完完全全地感到一阵舒适。不仅如此，当卡尔开始动起他的腰，抓住他的头发，粗暴地将阴茎撞入他的嘴巴，他的喉咙，他也从来都不会对此出现一丝一毫的反抗。就连那些再温顺的宠物也无法克制的，被强行进入时会出现的呕吐反射，布鲁斯也一丝一毫都不会有。</p><p>他不会向下咬，恰恰相反，即使他的喉咙被卡尔的阴茎头填满，因为极度的窒息而导致眼角出现生理反应似的泪花，他也不会移动。</p><p>他只是会闭上眼，半仰着头，当他安静地试图吞咽的时候，他的睫毛会在灯光下，轻轻地抖动着。</p><p>布鲁斯当然不是生来就掌握了像是这样服侍男人的技巧。</p><p>没有人生来就可以做到被人像是这样的使用喉咙而不呕吐。就好像没有人生来就能够做到被人粗暴地使用嘴巴时不会条件反射地避开，或者闭上嘴巴一样。</p><p>他能够学会这个，是因为卡尔亲手教会的他。无数次，在领主的会议结束后，他们在瞭望塔上，在韦恩庄园的大床上，在孤独堡垒的控制台前，他教会了布鲁斯如何像是这样，温顺而又乖巧地来服侍他，还有在这个过程中尽可能地取悦到他自己。</p><p>他熟悉像是这样的布鲁斯的每一寸，就好像他现在也同样知道，在布鲁斯像是这样顺从地跪在他的双腿间，尽力吞咽下卡尔赐予他的滚烫的肉块时，只要卡尔没有命令他不可以，没有用脚踢踢他的膝盖，暗示他将手放开，那么布鲁斯总是会偷偷将手伸到下面，缓慢却又坚定地慢慢抚慰着布鲁斯自己。</p><p>这就是另一件卡尔感到自己不够了解布鲁斯的地方。甚至有些时候，他会感到一阵困惑。关于为什么布鲁斯似乎尤其钟爱像是这样的给卡尔口交，为什么明明在口交的过程中被进入的人应当毫无快感，然而布鲁斯却总是兴奋的很厉害。</p><p>很多时候，卡尔会觉得，他在某些事情上似乎永远都没有机会理解布鲁斯。</p><p>不论是他到底是出于什么原因才会同意和卡尔一起成为世界的领主，还是当布鲁斯一个人在家，坐在窗边工作的时候，他到底有没有真的认真地在为他们两个返回故乡尽心尽力。</p><p>有些时候，卡尔会想，可能布鲁斯早就已经知道了回去的方案解决方法，只不过，他没有说。他决定将卡尔牢牢地拴在这儿，拴在这个世界上，和他一起。</p><p>然而证据，迄今为止，卡尔都是没有找到的。</p><p>有些时候，卡尔忍不住会去思考说，可能并不是布鲁斯，而是卡尔本人不愿意去寻找那些证据。</p><p>他和布鲁斯是落在这个世界上，唯一能够知晓对方的秘密，并且接受对方的秘密的两个人。</p><p>如果连这样的一个人你都无法去认真相信的话，那事情也未免会来得太可悲了些。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯一定是发现了他的走神。</p><p>卡尔感觉到了布鲁斯动作上的停滞。这个男人停住了嘴巴和手上的动作，微微抬起头，带着几分费解地安静地望向他。</p><p>也就是这样的角度，方便了卡尔借助灯光看清了布鲁斯一直垂着的，就好像疲惫或者厌倦了一样，不喜欢让人看到的蓝眼镜。</p><p>那曾经是很漂亮很漂亮的，闪闪发光，就像是镶嵌在大教堂顶层天窗上的宝石一样，明亮而又璀璨着的眼睛。卡尔曾经说过，布鲁斯周身上下，他最喜欢的就是布鲁斯的那双富有活力还有生气的眼睛。哪怕是严肃的时候也无所谓，那双眯起来的眼睛里会带着几丝狡黠还有高傲的神气。他常常都会是那个不苟言笑的蝙蝠侠，当然，但是透过那双眼睛，卡尔可以看到的却是他那个生机勃勃，不肯退缩，就像是永远都不知道屈服两个字该怎么写的，年轻而又坚定着的恋人。</p><p>而现在，它们还在布鲁斯的眼窝中。</p><p>它们还是卡尔最初爱上的那般干净而又澄澈——岁月的流逝，时光的演变并不会改变一个人应有的那种眸色。然而，当他透过它看向卡尔的时候，那双瞳孔却不再是它曾经对着在斗篷下偷偷亲吻着布鲁斯的卡尔那样神采奕奕的，富有着生机的明亮的眼睛。如果一定要卡尔形容，它们现在看起来是无机质的，在反射着阳光的同时，就像是失去了生命的漂亮的琉璃瓦。</p><p>他应当为整件事感到心痛，但是无法抑制地是，抢先一步，他的身体感到了一阵心动。他当然知道是什么人将这双无比美丽的眼睛变成了像是现在这样平静，透亮，就像是可以如此这般持续到永恒的色调的。他当然知道，就好像他无比熟悉。</p><p>这是领主超人卡尔-艾尔在他们做出的选择之后亲手赐予蝙蝠侠布鲁斯·韦恩的没有了生气的眼睛。这是因为他才出现了的，在万千世界的蝙蝠侠中，只有他一个人会拥有的，只属于卡尔-艾尔他一个人，并且永远都不会属于另一个人的，安静而又温顺的眼睛。</p><p>就是这样的念头，让卡尔硬了。他不仅硬了，还硬得很厉害。他在布鲁斯的喉咙里撞了几下，退了出来，当他退出来的时候，通过几次富有技巧的撸动，他任由那些喷涌而出的，厚重而又粘稠的精液洒满了布鲁斯的额头还有面颊。</p><p>有些乳白的液体像是奶油一样地，顺着布鲁斯的睫毛垂下。</p><p>蝙蝠侠正规在他的腿前，顺从地闭着眼。</p><p>有一些精液在呼吸中伴随着睫毛的颤抖，落上了他的嘴唇。</p><p>卡尔将他拽了起来，拽到了他的腿上。</p><p>他亲吻他，侵犯他，拥有他。</p><p> </p><p>今天的布鲁斯也在他来找卡尔之前就已经在身体里抹过了润滑液。</p><p>有些时候，卡尔会觉得好笑，但是更多的时候，卡尔会因此觉得好气。</p><p>他似乎从来都没有想过，卡尔可能会真的拒绝他。</p><p>他当然没有想过。</p><p>因为卡尔确实没有真的拒绝过他的任何一个请求。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 邀约</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>发现上一个note这边没写上，我补一句：本篇是以动画原作为背景。基本上超蝙关系就是我从那两集动画get到的对俩人关系的理解。后来衍生的漫画我没看，所以会有和漫画的白灰设定不一致的地方（并且之后应该会有很多）敬请注意。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在那年冬天的时候才终于让布鲁斯同意了和自己一起出门。</p><p>为了完成这项任务，卡尔煞费苦心地在前期进行了大量的准备工作，从零零散散的，在他们每天晚上会聚在一起吃饭的晚餐时分，卡尔不经意间透露出的中央公园的人挺多，大家都说今年的天气不错适合出去走走，再到他在问布鲁斯工作进展的时候会偶尔提及的，关于他以前想不出稿子的时候会一个人偷偷溜出办公室去到外面兜风的经历。为了不要让布鲁斯顿起疑心，他特意确保了整个过程进行的无比缓慢自然。而在那天晚上，他们两个坐在晚餐桌前，吃着卡尔这一次特意拜托了杂货店的小姑娘才拿到的特两包半价牛肉，苍白的脸色也因此第一次露出了些许满足的血色时，卡尔觉得是时候了。</p><p>“他们说这几天天气不错，中央公园的野扇花开的很漂亮。”他看着正在从锅里舀汤的布鲁斯，壮似突然地开口说。“想跟我一起周末去看看吗？”</p><p>他没有把握布鲁斯是否真的会同意这个邀请。就好像当他说完这句话时，他意识到他因为一时紧张而忘记了向布鲁斯连带阐述周末一起出门对于他们的研究计划是多么的必要——如果布鲁斯维持着他此刻突然停顿下来的动作，然后就像是他们之前相处的绝大多数日子那样微微抬起眉，疲倦地问他“为什么”他该怎么办？他当然可以把原本打算放在邀请时说的那些理由全都补充在这个问句的后面，从为了能够更好地完成你手头的研究，更高效地利用你的工作时间，再到医生会建议像是布鲁斯这样的人多出去走走：蝙蝠侠应该意识到他的身体不是他自己的，而是他所要献身的守护地球的伟大正义的，而这就意味着让自己的身体维持在健康的状态是他身为蝙蝠领主所该富有的一种责任。像是这样的话卡尔早在策划这一切的时候就已经准备了千千万，但是扪心自问，他知道，当它们被单独作为理由列出的时候，它们中的每一个都听起来脆弱得像是一个借口。</p><p>他有些害怕布鲁斯会意识到他正在为他们两个出门寻找一个合适的借口，这种感觉就像是小时候，他为了能够在多吃到一勺炼乳而对着玛莎旁征博引着睡前吃炼乳到底对一个孩子的身高有着多么重要的影响。当他背着双手挺直了肩膀，面对着玛莎含笑的目光背诵着自己早就准备好的草稿的时候，他也是和现在一样的紧张，愧疚的。</p><p>他确实有一点愧疚，因为像是这样地邀请布鲁斯，阻止他继续全身心地扑在他们的返乡大业上是非常自私，还带着一点软弱的。希望布鲁斯能够出门晒晒太阳而认真策划的一切都不可否认地是一种不务正业，身为正义领主的卡尔自己居然会因为他对于布鲁斯的友谊而无法抑制地想要徇上一种私情。</p><p>他觉得自己做错了什么，然而与此同时，他仍旧不动声色地让视线落在布鲁斯从刚刚开始就收回到汤碗上的手腕上。他在努力试图摆脱掉那种针尖微刺着脊梁的愧疚感，而当布鲁斯开始端起汤碗，平静地用它遮住自己的面孔的时候，他以为自己还是失败了。</p><p>“好啊。”所以当那句回答突然出现在空气中的时候，他感到了如释重负的轻松还有强烈的喜悦之情。他努力控制住自己眉宇中可能流露出的变化，问布鲁斯还要不要再多喝汤一点，而在布鲁斯摇了摇头，说他已经很累了，要先回去休息的时候，他看着走开的布鲁斯，松开紧握在腿侧的左拳。</p><p>他的掌心早已悄悄被汗水濡湿。</p><p> </p><p>而现在，他们终于还是走在冬日温暖的阳光之中。这个世界的冬天要比卡尔和布鲁斯所熟悉的美国来得更早，温度也更加湿冷一些。所以出门的时候两个人都换上了厚厚的衣帽，检查衣物的时候，卡尔意外地发现在他们掉到这个世界的第一年时他给布鲁斯买的围巾居然早就因为储存不善所以彻底地脱了线，然而因为布鲁斯这几年都没有怎么离开过他们的出租屋，仅有的几次也都只是举着蜡烛走到门口，好方便刚刚搬到这里，一直在港口卸货到深夜的卡尔不会在摸黑回家的时候不小心摔在台阶上。</p><p>他把他的围巾拿给了布鲁斯，在这么做的时候对自己过去从来不必担心温度，每次出门前甚至要看行人们的衣着才能判断今天到底该穿些什么的日子感到了轻微的怀念。他本来还想，如果布鲁斯问他为什么，他可以告诉布鲁斯说他比他要更加耐寒。</p><p>然而布鲁斯并没有问为什么。</p><p>这个男人似乎早就已经习惯了跟在他的身边，不管卡尔给他的东西好也好，不好也罢。他从来都没有提出过任何的疑问或者困惑。</p><p>灰色的蝙蝠领主不知道人类的身体具有极限，就好像他也不知道身为一个生物他应当拥有感情。人们在私下悄悄传言，在领主们还没有统治世界，世界还是一个松散的国家集合，未来的领主们仍在以“正义联盟”这样一种没有法律约束力的方式行驶正义的时候，蝙蝠侠就已经像是一道影子一般伫立在了正义联盟的领袖超人的身边。</p><p>“或许他天生就没有什么感情。”他们这么说，“所谓的花花公子不过是骗人的伪装。他的内里就是蝙蝠侠，一个冰冷的武器，只会在夜间出现的没有人性的机器。说到底，有谁真的见过蝙蝠侠在镜头前笑或是表达出什么像人的地方过？”</p><p>但是卡尔，卡尔实际上确实是知道布鲁斯的，他见到过布鲁斯的愉快，也见到过布鲁斯的沮丧。他知道他面前的蝙蝠侠曾经是色彩多么分明的一个人。而这就让他帮布鲁斯围好他那条只有出门去港口上班时才会用的旧围巾时没有忍住，轻轻用指节擦过了那褪了色的蝙蝠侠苍白的面颊。</p><p>有那么一会儿，他想对布鲁斯说些什么。然而随即他又想起，在他们还在这儿的时候，才刚刚运转了十余年的领主制度不知道此刻正在经历着怎样的冲击。他其实并不放心让戴安娜和鹰人他们接管他和布鲁斯离开后的世界。因为戴安娜总是在有些时候过于激进，而鹰人则会在她的身后毫无保留地决定支持她。他们是那种为了心中的正义可以昂首挺胸地踏过一切，而绝对不会去看自己的脚下有多少尸体的那一种人。与之相反的是，布鲁斯却似乎精于妥协。</p><p>“我不喜欢蝙蝠领主。”有一次，戴安娜曾经这么直截了当地对着卡尔说。“他总是在退让，总是在追忆着那些旧时代才会有的东西，他所奉行的是一种不折不扣的绥靖政策。”</p><p>“你这么看待他。”卡尔静静地看着她，他并没有阻止戴安娜的意思，因为一直以来，他都公允地接受并且处理所有案件的举证还有控诉。他并不打算为了他的朋友们而破例。因为说到底，正义的意义就在于它应当是世界上所有人的正义。它一视同仁。“你觉得他为什么这么做？”</p><p>“我觉得他在思念自己作为蝙蝠侠的时候可以在夜晚出门，打击罪犯，将那些人按在地上暴揍然后施施然离开的日子。”女侠毫不犹豫地回答说。“承认吧，卡尔，即使是现在他也仍然不肯真正听命于领主决策，比起像是其他人那样毫不犹豫地以正义的意志为先，他永远都是在角落里，存着一点自己的小心思。”</p><p>“蝙蝠领主从以前开始就是这种行事方式，而我们已经在很久以前就讨论过，在那个时候我们认可并且宣布他为正义，那么就没有理由在现在反过头来，又将他宣布为不够正义的。”卡尔深吸了一口气，他在权衡，在说这些话的时候，权衡着自己是否在不自觉中对于布鲁斯有点过于的偏袒。</p><p>正义不应该偏袒，就好像正义不应该存在私情。</p><p>“他确实有一些人类无法根除的本性，就比如说，他会为了坚持自己的信念而不顾哥谭的安危，在将那些罪犯送入警局后就转身离去而非斩草除根。毫无疑问，这是一种将个人英雄主义凌驾于惩恶扬善的根本目的暨保护市民的自私行为。但是，戴安娜，”卡尔略微放软了一点声调，知道自己需要说服她，如果他不打算让布鲁斯真的在下一次领主会议时被送上被告席的话。“你应当意识到当时的我们都是如此，我们都有着自己的原则并且不愿意轻易地着手去打破它。并不是因为我们会为了这样的自己而得意洋洋，而是由于我们不想成为一桩罪责的法官和刽子手。我们花费了那么久，损失了那么多才终于意识到自己的过错，而这还是我们，你和我，亚马逊的女神和来自氪星的明日之人。蝙蝠领主不过是一个人类，你需要再给他一点时间。”</p><p>“我不喜欢像他那样的行事方式，”戴安娜摇了摇头，卡尔知道他说服了她，但是如果他不采取一些方法，总有一天，戴安娜和布鲁斯之间的矛盾将会是毁灭性的。“我认为这是一种极其卑鄙的行为。不管是他逃避自己身为领主的责任，还是像是那样坐在一边一脸阴沉却又从来不会直接说出自己意见的行事方式。”</p><p>正义领主深吸了一口气：“我会和他谈谈。”他向她允诺。“不过我并不认为蝙蝠领主在这件事上存在他所能意识到的私心。正义的目的是在于铲除邪恶保护良善，而到目前为止，蝙蝠领主还没有滑向背叛人民的那一边。”</p><p>“他最好那样。”戴安娜干脆地说。她转身离去，因为今天的她还没有完成自己的巡逻任务。</p><p>卡尔又让自己默不作声地在椅子上靠了一会儿，心不在焉地回想着他和戴安娜进行的全部对话，并且仍旧在思考着，自己是否真的在为布鲁斯徇私，乃至于背叛了他们宣誓要守护的世界的正义。</p><p>他认为他没有，因为至少在他劝说戴安娜的时候，他问心无愧。戴安娜同样知道他说的是对的，这就是为什么这位脾气耿直的女侠会选择抽身离去。然而某种微妙的感觉还是氤氲在他的心头。</p><p>他在追忆那来自遥远的过去的布鲁斯，当然，因为当他劝说戴安娜的时候，他主动提起了它，于是过去就像是从卡尔早就丢在一边的垃圾堆里突然不经意间升起的片段，在现在，在他应当为了全人类的福祉继续奋斗的时候扰乱他的心弦。</p><p>“你都听到了。”再一次打开戴安娜来前自己检查着的程序的卡尔淡淡地说，“有什么想要辩驳的么？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>布鲁斯没有说话，但是他知道布鲁斯听得到。</p><p>不知道从什么时候开始，他就变成了这副样子。</p><p>他总是默默地聆听，默默地思考，想得很多，说的很少，甚至很多时候，他看起来宁愿什么都不说。</p><p>怪不得戴安娜不喜欢他。在点开新的程序窗口时，卡尔心不在焉地思考。</p><p>但是无论如何，布鲁斯仍旧是没有过错的。他的性格或许不够讨人喜欢，但是曾几何时，甚至即使是现在卡尔也依旧相信，在那冷淡而寡言的外表下，他所深深爱慕过的蝙蝠侠依旧伫立在那里，从来都不曾远离。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 冰淇淋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公园里的阳光刚好。</p><p>卡尔和布鲁斯一前一后沿着公园的小道上慢慢地行走着，偶尔，会有几个小孩嬉闹着跟他们擦身而过。这是个天气非常不错的冬天，正如卡尔劝服布鲁斯出门时所说的那样，公园的草坪上落满了雪，但是雪积得不厚，阳光晒在身上会让人觉得暖洋洋。就他们掉落到这个世界后经历的四个冬天来说，卡尔会将它认定为最平稳，也是最让人舒适的一个冬季。</p><p>但是对于布鲁斯，他已经不再拥有他们第一年冬天因为地下室过冷而搬家的时候，还能扛起两个包裹跟在卡尔后面快步前行那般健壮的体魄。当他们走到公园的广场上时，卡尔已经能够听到布鲁斯在走路时微微加速的呼吸，他自然是不会告诉卡尔他已经快要跟不上了的，所以就只能靠卡尔自己去留心，然后在需要的时候略微放缓一点步子，假装一切都不过是一场偶然地安静地等他。</p><p>而现在，他们站在了广场前。</p><p>在广场中心已经停水了的喷泉处，有几个小孩正在试着已经结了冰的喷泉石雕。还有些孩子在嬉闹着拿着雪球砸向彼此的鼻梁，这个城市的人们三三两两地聚集在一起，一切都平和得好似大都会公园里会有的那般的安详景象。</p><p>除了大都会不会允许孩子攀爬雕像。</p><p>那是不正确的。</p><p>他引着布鲁斯找到了一处僻静的长椅让他坐下，在他坐下时还随手帮他松开了一点围巾，免得他因为之前的行走而过分的出汗。“你想喝点什么东西暖和一下身子的吗？”他轻声问他。“我们可以给你买点热乎的东西。”譬如一杯茶，一杯可可，或者随便什么这个世界可以被称为热饮的甜蜜的东西。</p><p>布鲁斯没有说话。</p><p>他似乎正在望着什么东西微微地出神。</p><p>卡尔顺着他的目光望了过去，那是公园角落里的一处冰淇淋流动车，虽然冬季冰淇淋的生意，对于这个寒冷的没有像是卡尔他们世界的美国那样全年吃冰习惯的星球来说注定不会很好，然而贪玩的孩子们比起热乎乎刚出炉的可丽饼，总还是会更喜欢那些甜甜的掺了工业糖精的巧克力或者香草味的小圆球。推着冰淇凌车的是一个金头发的年轻女孩，她看上去对生意的红火与否本身也不够在意。</p><p>这是一个非常寻常的会出现在公园里的景象，如果不是布鲁斯在盯视着它，卡尔甚至都不会感到在意。</p><p>“布鲁斯？”他又一次地呼唤他。</p><p>“……嗯？”让那个出神的男人重新将注意力转回到卡尔身上是极其容易的，虽然当他的视线落到卡尔的脸上的时候，他的神情出现了一丝罕见的惊慌。“怎么？”他的声音试图维持住一种漠然的冷静。</p><p>“我在问你想吃什么。”卡尔尽可能地放缓语调，用着一种小心翼翼，不至于惊吓到爬到树上却下不来的猫儿似的语调。“你觉得热可可怎么样？或者你饿了，我可以给你买点东西。”</p><p>“……我都可以。”布鲁斯停顿了片刻，然后淡淡地说。“什么都行。”</p><p>而这句话，就是彻头彻尾地撒谎了。</p><p>他知道布鲁斯看向那辆冰淇淋车时的目光是什么意思，就好像他知道布鲁斯喜欢吃巧克力，或者草莓味的冰淇淋。那是当他还经常会飞去哥谭看望他，顺便在汉堡店打包两个人会一起坐在哥谭的滴水兽上，瞒着阿尔弗雷德偷偷食用的快餐时他所留意到的事情。</p><p>比起禽肉类的汉堡，布鲁斯更喜欢加了培根的牛肉；比起高热量的油炸薯条，他更喜欢从快餐店买来的加了调味的薯片；至于冰淇淋，它们永远比派或者别的小吃甜点要更加受布鲁斯的欢迎。</p><p>他曾经觉得全副武装地坐在滴水兽上，伸出舌头像是猫儿一般专心致志地对付着自己的冰淇淋的布鲁斯非常地可爱过。虽然那已经是很久以前的事，但是当布鲁斯下意识地望向那辆流动的冰淇淋车的时候，卡尔会忍不住想起它。</p><p>他自然是以为卡尔没有留意到的，就好像他总以为卡尔对于很多事情不会像他那样地在乎。然而对于他们之间的有些事情，卡尔其实心里明明就像是挂着个明镜似的。</p><p>只不过因为布鲁斯不说，所以卡尔也就不曾说破，他们两个相安无事地隔着一道纸质的帷幕，等待着除了他们两个以外的什么人能够一把戳破它。</p><p>他也知道为什么布鲁斯不肯告诉自己他想要吃冰淇淋，因为这是那种如果布鲁斯开口，卡尔会无法轻易应允的请求——他们总会是这样。布鲁斯知道什么样的请求卡尔绝对不会同意，所以当他被询问自己的愿望的时候便也从来都不会浪费时间把它们说出来，于是到了那些少有的他会表达出自己的恳求的时刻，卡尔便又会禁不住地为他感到一阵心软。</p><p>他无法拒绝布鲁斯的请求，因为布鲁斯从来都不会向他提出他不能够同意的有违原则的请求。</p><p>有些时候，卡尔会想念起他和布鲁斯还会为了某些事进行争论的时刻，当他一个人坐在大都会《星球日报》大厦的屋顶，漫不经心地用那深蓝色的眼睛凝视并思考着他是否已经为这个世界做了足够多的时候，他会忍不住开始怀念曾经会在这个时间接入，然后开玩笑地质问他为什么会在白天应该工作的时候翘班的布鲁斯。</p><p>变的人不仅是他，这变化中自然也包括了卡尔-艾尔。谁也说不清到底是什么时候这变化便已悄悄产生，而当它最终瓜熟蒂落，图穷匕见时人们也只知道，当他们向着过去回首时，从前也只不过是从前了。</p><p>他不能答应布鲁斯这个请求，因为自然，布鲁斯的身体很弱。他自从几年前，甚至还没有到达这个世界以前，身体就因为疾病消磨得厉害。肉体上的疾患可以通过堡垒的科技根除，然而精神上的萎靡却难以通过任何的刺激得到缓解。有些时候布鲁斯看向窗外的眼神就像是被夹掉了牙尖的豹子，他从此再也不会伤人，然而与此同时，却也丧失了返回荒野的灵魂还有精力。</p><p>而给一个身体从内而外的活力都被消磨掉了的人在这样的冬天吃冰淇淋，是极其危险的。</p><p>“那对你并没什么好处。”</p><p>“我知道。”布鲁斯恹恹地回答说。</p><p>“很多时候人类就像是小孩子，他们不知道什么对于自己是好，什么对于自己是不好，这就是为什么需要大人去照顾甚至是管理他们。”当时的超人坐在瞭望塔圆桌的主席位置，隔着桌子，双手搭成塔型，以一种既像是在宣言，又像是在微妙地寻求着理解似的态度这么对着布鲁斯说。“他们听从自己的欲望，很多时候无法做到理智上知道的对他们真正有益处的事。你不会让一个七八岁的孩子随心所欲地看小说，打游戏，还有熬夜，你必须要在规定的时间把他们送到床上，就好像你也需要在他们哭闹着不要的时候把他们送进学校里——没有几个人会真心喜欢上学，然而让他们明白上学的益处本身却需要时间。”</p><p>布鲁斯看起来并不想同他争论这个，甚至于说，他对此兴致寥寥。</p><p>“或许。”他简短地说。</p><p>“你选择用恐惧来治理哥谭，就是因为你洞悉了人们性格深处的惰性，还有有些时候必须要靠威吓而非轻声细语来引导的本能。”卡尔深吸了一口气，他仍旧没有放弃他。“我们必须要保护好他们，因为我们是成年人，布鲁斯。在孩子们想要一些对他们没有好处的东西的时候对他们说不是我们的职责。”</p><p>在布鲁斯想要一些对他的身体没有好处的东西的时候，对他说不同样也是卡尔的职责。</p><p>他应该知道布鲁斯，虽然各个方面都是人类中的佼佼者，但是偶尔也会有暴露出人类的劣根性的时候。就好像卡尔，他也会有不想工作，想要逃学之类的充满着“人性特征”的那些时刻。当这种情况出现时，最好的方法是抵御甚至是对抗那些甘美的诱惑。</p><p>然而卡尔确实感到了一阵诱惑，不是因为他喜欢或者不喜欢寒冷冬日里的冰淇淋。</p><p>只是因为当布鲁斯在那个瞬间望向冰淇淋车时，他的眼睛中一度流露出的向往还有期盼着的目光。</p><p>他能够给予布鲁斯的实在太少，就像是他曾经想到过的，他让布鲁斯跟着他一起吃苦，这个本来应该在阿尔弗雷德的照料下穿着蝙蝠装，在深夜偷偷溜出去对着罪犯拳打脚踢的，既坚忍不拔却又会在某些极其微妙的时候表现出一种娇生惯养似的需要被精心照顾的小少爷。如果卡尔从来没有认识过他那会有多好！那么自然，他就不会觉得自己有愧于他，也就不会在无数个他举棋不定的时刻因为布鲁斯的一个眼神或者一个表情而让天平轻轻地倾斜向他不知道自己是否有违了公平的正义的另一端。</p><p>布鲁斯不喜欢在夜巡的时候穿戴象征领主的袖章或者标志，从这个意义上，他比起巡查领地的领主更像是应当被取缔掉的义警，可是卡尔确实从来都没有在这件事上责怪过他。</p><p>他是有罪过的。如果说布鲁斯所受到的诱惑是来自于他身为人类的本性，那么卡尔所受到的诱惑是因为他知道他仍旧爱慕并且怜爱着追随了他而放弃了一切的布鲁斯。然而本性的诱惑，当它们出现时往往会不易察觉，这就让布鲁斯显得容易得到原谅，但是卡尔，当他被诱惑时他却心知肚明。于是，他就成为了那诱惑懦弱可鄙的共犯。</p><p>他所应承担的罪责便也远远超过了对自己的罪行一无所知的布鲁斯。</p><p>可是现在，当他看到这样萎靡着，明明有了想要的东西，却只会在卡尔询问他想要什么的时候保持沉默，不发一言着的布鲁斯，卡尔仍旧发现自己没有办法拒绝得了他。</p><p>“等我一下。”他这么说，缓缓地起身。“我去给你买点吃的，你可以坐在这儿暖和一会儿。”</p><p>他没有去看布鲁斯的脸色，就好像他也不愿去面对自己的良心还有公正的道德感对此发出的谴责。他试图说服自己给布鲁斯买点他喜欢吃的东西是算不了什么大错的。</p><p>然而不是大错也依旧是错。</p><p>今天也仍旧是他为了布鲁斯而犯下罪过的新一天。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>目前因为是铺垫阶段，所以节奏比较放缓，我打算下一章完结公园部分后开始加快节奏。<br/>这样有些东西就可以被摆到台面上来。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 还有一点公园中的故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你是那种喜欢男人的类型吗？叫做什么来着……基佬，变态，同性恋？”</p><p>在接过冰淇淋的找零，道谢，并且等待着巧克力和草莓味的冰淇淋筒被放在手上时，卡尔听到了那个女孩在这么问。</p><p>这是一个很常见的问题，甚至于说，是卡尔他们来到这个世界以后遇到的不知道多少次的一个问题。</p><p>正确的答案应该是：“不，”这么说着的卡尔微微笑了笑，就连谎言也说得如此的自然平淡。“为什么会这么说？我们是兄弟，从小一起长大的那种兄弟。”</p><p>并不是所有黑发蓝眼的人都长着一张面孔，然而这种发色和眸色方面的一致至少让他们假托兄弟身份的借口来得更加便利。</p><p>因为如果是同性恋的话，他们是会被风纪委员会还有纠察队关到监狱里面去的。在最开始的时候，卡尔并没有意识到这个问题，在进入这个世界的第一天，他们还在试图寻找住宿地方的时候，他对着那群缩在桥洞下面，闷不作声地烤着火的流浪汉介绍说，这是我的爱人。</p><p>即使是在街头受人施舍的流浪汉也不愿意和像是这样道德败坏的同性恋群体为伍。人们发出咄咄的声音，几个人走过来试图推搡他们，然而因为卡尔的身高与块头，还有当时站在他的身后，依旧穿戴着蝙蝠领主行头的布鲁斯，他们到底也没有敢做出什么更加危险的举动。</p><p>只是，“离我们的火堆远点，白痴！”“不要把你们那群基佬病散播到我们这里！”“不是喜欢被男人操屁股吗，去街边求那些富佬带你回家啊，想来能卖个好价钱吧。”</p><p>“但凡有一点道德和荣誉感的人，怎么可能会去干那样的事呢？”坐在火堆旁的一个小个子盯着报纸燃着时所诞生的摇曳的火光，那古怪的火焰映照在他的脸上，让他比起一个人类，看上去更像是一个小丑，或者讥笑似的怪物。“就算是流浪汉也有流浪汉的尊严，喂、基佬们。”他抬起眼睛，疲怠地望着他们，“快滚开，这里不欢迎你们。”</p><p>如果有人敢这么跟卡尔说话，不管那个人是谁，也不管卡尔是否还有着身为超人的能力还有力气，他都一定会上前同人理论，一步也不肯退缩。事实上，在那一刻他也是握紧了拳头，准备和那群不管怎么看从数量上都比他们要多的人硬碰硬的——如果不是布鲁斯突然伸出了一只手，从他的后面拉住了他。</p><p>“走吧。”他言简意赅地开口说。</p><p>“但是，布鲁斯，你听到了他们是怎么说……”</p><p>“走。”他再次重复，与之不同的是，这一次，他使用的不再是布鲁斯的声调，而是蝙蝠领主的语气。当他这么做的时候，一般来说，这就意味着他认为他有着足够的理由进行接下来的撤退。</p><p>卡尔不喜欢像是这样仿佛认输了一样地转头逃跑，但是因为布鲁斯在抓着他的手，直视着他的眼睛的时候，虽然护目镜遮住了他的眼神，但是从他下颌中透露出的某种迹象来看，他对于某种东西很坚定。</p><p>而在他们又默不作声地走过了几个街区，布鲁斯终于深吸了一口气，将头罩缓缓除去时，他做了一段简短的解释。</p><p>“从刚刚坠落开始我就一直在观察我们附近的环境——你应该有意识到，卡尔，这里是一个技术非常落后的地方，而从周围人使用的物品、科技、甚至是衣着来看，我怀疑我们掉落到了20世纪的美国，大概是40年代的前后。”</p><p>“你确定这个地方是美国？”</p><p>“事实上，我不能够确定。但是很明显他们使用的语言是英文，而在来时的路上我看到了一些破碎的标牌，从那些广告语的内容上来看，认为这个世界的科技水平和我们的40年代相当是有足够多的依据的。”这么说着的布鲁斯垂着头，心不在焉地转着他手中灰色的蝙蝠头罩，他被压塌的鬓角在路灯的光影下微微闪烁着，那是汗水在发梢上映出的暖光。“我不确定他们的科技发展到了哪个地步，因为美国的第一家广播电台出现在1920年，商业化应该是在1926年的前后，但是看他们用来取暖的报纸上的头条，这件事才刚刚发生……或许这是个跟我们的发展路线并不完全一致，只是有很多相似之处的过去的美国世界。”</p><p>“所以你在担心什么？外祖父悖论？”</p><p>“比起担心，我更在意的是他们对待我们的态度，或者说，我们关系的态度。”他还记得当时的布鲁斯的表情是如何笼罩在半截的阴影里。他觉得他不喜欢这样的他，虽然他说不清，他到底不喜欢的是这样漫不经心着的布鲁斯，还是他谈论起他们的“关系”时所用的极端无所谓似的声调，“在和对方接触时贸然激起对方的敌意是没有必要的，卡尔，尤其是在这样一件无关紧要的小事上……”</p><p>“我不觉得这件事无关紧要。”</p><p>“对于我们能够顺利地渡过接下来的难关，在这里生活，找到回去的办法来说，它确实无关紧要。”</p><p>“那不可能是无关紧要的，布鲁斯。”卡尔抬起了他的下颌，不肯退让地对着蝙蝠领主强调说。“重要的不是顺利与否，而是我们是否能够在逆境里依旧坚守自己的本心——如果我们事事全都是以‘能否顺利’来衡量，那么世界会变成什么样子，我们会变成什么样子。正义的重要性就在于……”</p><p>“在于你现在已经并不是领主了，卡尔，就好像我也不是。”那是他那么久来第一次听到布鲁斯用那么生硬的语调在同他谈话，当他抬起脸的时候，他一向飘忽而没有聚焦的眼神突然眯缝了起来，于是你可以在那个瞬间瞥见过去的某个男人，他灰蓝色的眼睛刚硬如同铁石。“这是个有着红太阳的世界，而你所储备的能量过了今晚，在明早第一缕阳光落在这个世界上时就将会荡然无存。而我，虽然我有着这些装备，这些所谓的小道具——但是它们也全都需要保养，我只有这么多的蝙蝠镖还有烟雾弹。自然，如果你还是那个无所不能的超人，或者我还是拥有足够后援的蝙蝠侠的话我们当然可以这么做，但是现在的事实在于我们不是。”</p><p>你为什么就不能试着在某些时刻略微做一步退让呢，卡尔-艾尔。这个世界并不是永远能够像你所想的那样运行的，可能对于你来说这很难想象，但是对于像我们这样的人类，事实上，适当的退让才是更为常见的……他试图保持住他的严厉，但最终，他仍旧没有做到。</p><p>他的声音弱了下去，与之相对的是，他的神色中反而流露出了一种微弱的恳求。</p><p>正确的做法当然是告诉蝙蝠领主，所谓正义就是要在可以退让时不肯退让才能够成其为正义——像是所谓的执法为公，奉献为民之类的漂亮话谁都会说，但是只有在真正出现诱惑，在真正感觉到其实有那么一瞬间不那么做其实来得更轻松的时候却坚守住了底线，才是正义最为重要的那个部分。</p><p>即使是那个杀害了闪电侠的卢瑟也可以常常自诩为正义，或许在他眼里他确实如此，他只是不停地在需要坚守住正义的时候不停地退让。</p><p>然而在这个时候说出这些话本身似乎是没有意义的。</p><p>“……别固执了。”他听到布鲁斯长出了一口气，他轻轻伸出手，微微拽了拽卡尔雪白制服的衣角。那是个蝙蝠侠从来都不会做的动作，然而布鲁斯却会这么做，他知道怎么做才能够说服卡尔，在不踏过卡尔心中“绝对不容退让的底线”的前提下。而当他会做出如此有违卡尔记忆中的蝙蝠侠的动作的时刻，卡尔总是会因为某种模糊的回忆而感觉到内心受到的微妙的冲击。</p><p>“就当是为了……正义。”蝙蝠领主看着他，疲惫，倦怠，却仍然在努力地试图说服着他说。“我们先去想办法找两身衣服，把这身显眼的制服给替换下——那些人之后一定会把这些特征给描述出去，所以我们需要隐瞒自己的身份，离开这个街区……”</p><p>布鲁斯拽了卡尔一下，卡尔站在原地没有移动，但是当布鲁斯拽了第二下的时候，他终于不情不愿地放下了自己胸前的手。</p><p>“仅此一次。”他听到自己冷淡地说。“下不为例。你知道我的耐心是有限度的……布鲁斯。”</p><p> </p><p>而现在，他面对着那个靠在冰淇淋车上的女孩的问题，按照他们早就已经串通好的答案，流利地对着那个女孩回答说。“我们是兄弟。”是曾经情同手足，可以把命运托付给彼此的兄弟。</p><p>而这让那个女孩转了转眼睛。</p><p>她看起来并不像是完全被卡尔这样的说词给说服了，但是与此同时，她又似乎没什么把握再接着追问，当卡尔示意她还没有把冰淇淋递给他时，她突然耸了耸肩，抓起了一旁的记号笔。</p><p>“这是我家的电话号码。”她一边说着，一边将那张应该垫在冰淇淋下面的餐巾纸递给了他。“你要是想约我，可以打电话来。”</p><p>“我为什么要这么做？”那一瞬间，卡尔确实是疑惑的，虽然现实是他也没有余钱可以拨打任何电话，他们整栋公寓只有住在一楼的租户拥有一台全楼共用的电话座机——对于来自21世纪的人来说这真的很难想象。</p><p>“可能是因为我有点喜欢你的脸吧，帅哥。”女孩漫不经心地说，“没有人告诉过你吗？你长了一张俊脸。”</p><p>“我今年45岁了，几乎可以做你的爸爸。”</p><p>“看不出来，你比你说的数字要更加年轻。而且就算我喜欢年纪大一点的男人有什么不好——我喜欢会特意给自己上了岁数的约会对象买冰淇淋，还只买一个因为他付不起买第二支的钱的男人，不管那个约会对象是他的女朋友还是他的兄弟——事实上，你知道吗，我甚至觉得这还更迷人了。”那个穿着白围裙的女孩撑着她的一张脸，一只手指卷着头发，咯咯笑着凝视着卡尔的眼睛说。“你知道吗？住在我家隔壁的有一对兄弟，事实上，这个冰淇淋车是他们俩今天出门拜托我出来照料——他们之间从来都不会谦让任何事物，我小时候见过的最多的景象，就是他们两个抓着同一件心爱的东西，因为全都固执的不肯放手，认为自己拿到它才是最好的，于是生生把它扯成了两半。”</p><p>卡尔哦了一声，不知道他该怎么回答。</p><p>“你可以打电话来。”女孩子懒洋洋地眨着她半卷的睫毛，微微地对着他吹了口气，她看上去确实很漂亮，以一个女孩的标准来说。“我还没跟这么大的男人约会过，我一直想知道——男人到了你这样的岁数，是会变得更加的不负责，喜新厌旧，还是说因为经历多了，所以才更会照顾人一点了呢？”</p><p>卡尔停顿了一会儿。</p><p>“布鲁斯才是我们中经常会被夸长得帅的那个。”</p><p>“那是你哥哥？或许吧，我确实有发现他长得也不赖，但是对于我的口味来说，他实在是岁数有点太大了一点。”</p><p>事实上，卡尔才是他们两个中年纪较大的那个，只不过因为氪星人在黄太阳光下较为缓慢的衰老速度，他现在看起来还在30岁的后半。</p><p>“谢谢你。”他淡淡地说。没有兴趣再继续着眼前的话题，转过身，大踏步地朝着他们刚刚坐下的长椅走去。</p><p> </p><p>他应该找个时机，把那个女孩给自己的餐巾纸随手塞进公园里的垃圾桶中。先不论这种行为有多像因为被公司里的女下属凑得太近了一点，而在回去的中途坐立难安的中年职员，他只是不想让布鲁斯多想，或者说，让布鲁斯感到什么不安。虽然另一方面他也知道，就算布鲁斯知道卡尔有一天会移情别恋，多半他也只是会哦的一声，面无表情地接受，然而布鲁斯会怎么想是布鲁斯的事，他只是不想让布鲁斯感到难过，或者说，哪怕这是卡尔的一厢情愿也好，他不是很想让布鲁斯为这件事感到伤心。</p><p>但是他没有在该死的从广场的一头走到另一头的半路上发现任何可用的垃圾箱，而专门为了处理餐巾纸而绕一个大圈本身又有点过于的欲盖弥彰。他放在兜里抓着那张纸的手渗出了一层薄薄的汗水，事实上，他开始担心，身为曾经的世界第一的大侦探的布鲁斯，已经可以通过他过长时间没有回来这件事察觉到了卡尔和那个女人所说的每一句话。</p><p>但是幸运的是，布鲁斯似乎没有。</p><p>当他慢慢走近，看到布鲁斯依旧坐在他离开时布鲁斯所坐的那张长椅上，双腿微微交叉着，半倚着椅背，垂着眼睛，听着面前的一个脸颊被冻得红扑扑的小孩对着自己说话，不耐烦的神色中透露出难得的几分的柔和的时候，卡尔一直悬着的心才微微地放回到了它应该在的肚子里面去。</p><p>“为什么你穿的这么厚呢。”那个小孩站在他面前，正歪着脑袋，一脸认真地问着他。“我从来没有见过像你这样大的人穿的这么多的，一般只有老爷爷老奶奶，或者刚刚出世的小婴儿会需要穿这么多。”</p><p>他有点想说这个小孩真是没有礼貌，但是同样幸运的是，布鲁斯似乎没有那么觉得。</p><p>“也许是因为，”甚至当他开口的时候，他的语调微微透着一点轻快，就好像是曾经面对着镜头的那个花花公子，轻佻中不失几分的从容。他是个富有魅力，并且知道该怎么利用自己的魅力的男人，不管别人怎么说，在卡尔眼中，他一直都是。“我就是个看起来很年轻的老爷爷，小朋友。”</p><p>“你难道实际比看起来要更老吗？”</p><p>“我难道实际比看起来要更年轻吗？”</p><p>这听起来就像是一个哑谜。</p><p>那个孩子唔了一声，又盯着那个坐在他面前，缩在层层叠叠的衣物里，以至于看起来就像是被棉花淹没了一样的奇奇怪怪的男人，他似乎还想说些什么，但是远处有人在喊他。“卢卡斯！”</p><p>“我在！”这么说着的他回过头，又好奇地看了布鲁斯一眼。</p><p>当他像只小鸟一样，轻快地踩着积雪跑去时，布鲁斯的目光追随着他。</p><p>卡尔轻轻地将布鲁斯曾经期待过的那个冰淇淋甜筒塞进了他的手心。</p><p>“你喜欢孩子吗？”他没忍住，没头没脑地闷声询问他。</p><p>这让布鲁斯抬起眼睛，微微有点奇怪地看了卡尔一眼。</p><p>他又恢复成了卡尔所熟悉的那个老样子，沉默，倦怠，就像是连多说一句话都要耗尽他的力气一样，用着那死气沉沉的眼睛望了卡尔一眼。“我应当喜欢吗？”</p><p>而这又让卡尔想起了上一次他们讨论起这个问题时所发生的一点小事。</p><p> </p><p>“……科技可以让氪星人只用双方的一点细胞来提取基因，然后就可以制作自己的小孩。”他坐在韦恩庄园的会客厅，没头没脑地对着布鲁斯这么说。“我一直觉得这是项非常伟大的发明……”</p><p>“……即使你是这么多年来氪星唯一一个通过自然方式降生的那个孩子。”布鲁斯端起他手边的咖啡杯，他的注意力有一半仍旧在他面前的书本上。“克拉克，说重点。”</p><p>就是这句命令让克拉克忍不住微微地咽下了一口干涩的唾沫。</p><p>他不知道他这么说是否是适宜的，然而无论如何，他还是想说……“你会和我一起培育一个孩子吗，布鲁斯？”他紧张地看着他，“你喜欢小孩吗？”</p><p>就是这个问题，让布鲁斯的视线从书本上抬了起来，他转过头，望着克拉克，年纪尚轻的蝙蝠侠以一种年轻人才会有的方式，无所谓甚至是满不在乎地转了转他的眼珠。“我不喜欢。”他说。“我已经养过两个小孩了。”</p><p>“全都是中途抚养的。”</p><p>“而这就已经让我很头大了。不，”布鲁斯说，“如果你是在问我这个问题，那我必须要说，我不喜欢小孩。”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“我不喜欢小孩。”布鲁斯坚定地回答。“庄园里一次有一个上蹿下跳的讨厌鬼就够我头痛得了，如果再来一个会飞的，我不知道我家会被搞成什么邋遢样。”</p><p>“明明你自己才是家里最邋遢的那个人。”每天都要帮阿尔弗雷德收拾卧室，顺便把蝙蝠侠睡觉前随手乱丢的盔甲统一收好准备清理的克拉克沮丧地说。“还有，你就只想着自己……”</p><p>我就挺喜欢小孩。这个连小卷毛都垂了下来的超人委屈巴巴地坐在那里说。可是你就只想着你自己。</p><p>一定是他的言语，他的表达，或者说他的某些神情里透露出了某种东西，以至于它无比微妙地触动了布鲁斯，以至于布鲁斯看了他几秒，然后骤然地微笑了起来。</p><p>“我也没有说过那不是完全不可以的嘛……”他一边这么说，一边随手把手指按上了克拉克放在他们之间高脚茶几上的手腕。“其实，我有在想……”</p><p>“看看我发现了什么！”如果不是说超人和蝙蝠侠一起差点被吓掉凳子这样的话实在太过失礼了的话，那么克拉克要诚实地表示说，他和布鲁斯在那个声音突然从门边蹿出的一秒同时打了个哆嗦，差点两人就这么齐齐地从椅子上掉下去。当他们就像是被抓了个现行的小偷一样，一起带着某种是谁的惊慌和为什么会在这种时候出现的愠怒齐齐地转过头向着门口望去的时候，那个蹦蹦跳跳，和迪克一样爱说爱笑，但是很明显，要比他来得更加……不拘小节的杰森蹿了进来。</p><p>“看看，看看。”当他背着手，就好像他是来视察的军官或者怎么样，趾高气昂地朝着他们走来，还要故意装腔作势地用下巴点着布鲁斯放在克拉克手腕上的手时，克拉克没忍住噗嗤地一声发出了一阵轻笑，布鲁斯恼怒地松开了他抓着克拉克手腕的那只手。“你们这群肮脏的大人，一背着我就偷偷在玩什么唧唧我我的无聊把戏。你们刚刚在说啥，说什么？谁爱上了谁，谁把谁怎么着了？”</p><p>“这里谁都没有说这种东西的爱好，杰森。”已经恢复了平日冷淡表现的布鲁斯完美地拿起咖啡杯——就好像刚刚那个因为被抓包而惊慌失措着的男人不是他一样。“有像是这样过分关注其他人行为的时间，我觉得你不如去花点时间练习一下你的高空行走。”</p><p>“哦得了吧，老爸，你知道我已经把它练的不能够再熟了。要我说，我已经是和迪基一样优秀的罗宾了——什么时候我们可以把他叫过来，让我展示一下我优越的高空速滑技巧。”</p><p>迪克在几年前离开了韦恩家，虽然当时他离开时的方式不够友好，但是不管怎么说，他们的关系在过去的日子里仍旧在慢慢弥合。</p><p>“大话。”布鲁斯冷笑了一声。“迪克在速滑时从来都不会手忙脚乱地思考自己到底应该去摸腰带的哪个格子。”</p><p>“但是他也不会像我一样判断那么果断——行了，爸，我知道我上次一脚踹歪那个小混混的脑袋时你心里有多得意，多夸夸我又怎么样嘛。嘿，克拉克。”这么说着的杰森随手抓了块桌上的饼干。“很高兴你来，虽然我已经快习惯你从不走正门，而非要从我爸的窗户钻进来了——或许请容我问问，二位佳人到底打算什么时候结婚？”</p><p>“等到不会有人突然不敲门地一脚踹进别人房间时我会考虑的。”布鲁斯冷冷地看着他，耐心地等他吃完那块该死的饼干。“所以，你今天的数学作业到底做得怎么样了？”</p><p> </p><p>他和布鲁斯曾经一同照料过一个孩子，如果不算在克拉克追求布鲁斯时已经是个半大小伙子了的迪克。他们曾经共同地养育并且照顾过他，这个笑起来恨不得让整个庄园都能听见，踢踢踏踏，一会儿会叫他克拉克，一会儿会叫他我的候补老爹的小男孩。</p><p>他还记得他最后一次送杰森到他学校旁边高楼的屋顶上——那天，杰森又因为一点小事而跟布鲁斯吵架，他不让布鲁斯开车送他，也不肯给阿尔弗雷德劝他们两个和好的机会，他非要让他的“候补超人老爹”送他到中学旁边的楼顶上去，而当他轻快地从卡尔的怀里跳下来，用手拍了拍克拉克胸前的标识，得意洋洋地说着“谢了，老兄，今天你是世界最佳拍档里我最爱的人”的时候，即将出发去宇宙执行任务的卡尔也忍不住露出了一个温和的笑容。</p><p>“我难道之前不是世界最佳拍档里你最爱的那个人吗？”他还故意逗他，这个年纪小小的，就已经会一本正经地说大人话的小屁孩。</p><p>“嗯，之前不是。”而杰森也故作姿态地沉思了几秒，若有所思地回答他说。“你看，平时给我零花钱允许我买巧克力的都是布鲁斯。”</p><p>“但是偷偷背着他和阿福带你吃快餐的是我。”</p><p>“可能吧，我得说在你们两个中投票选出自己最喜欢的老爸实在很艰难——你们的比分很胶着，而到底这个头衔花落谁家，完全得看某些人接下来的表现……”</p><p>克拉克哑然失笑：“做个好孩子，好吗，杰森？”</p><p>“我一直是个好孩子。哦对了，还有，”这么说着，已经准备好一蹦一跳地跑走，去学校高高兴兴地上学——他知道杰森最近在学校里有了暧昧的女孩子——的男孩随便地挥了挥手。“虽然我坚持蝙蝠侠才是超级英雄里最棒的，但是有你在总是让人开心。工作加油，大超。你要相信布鲁斯总是很爱你。”</p><p>布鲁斯或许总是很爱他。</p><p>但是当他回到地球，面对的却是沉睡在墓地深处，他甚至仅仅是用X视线扫过一眼，就已经握紧了拳头的睡着了的小杰森的时候，他感到了无尽的苦痛。</p><p>那是他的错。</p><p>是他没有保护好那个会蹦蹦跳跳，临走前还会用双手聚成个桶形，大声叫着“我会期待你和布鲁斯的婚礼”的小杰森。</p><p> </p><p>他曾经想过要怎么和布鲁斯谈论与之相关的话题，虽然每一次，他都只能是无功而返。</p><p>只有在夜深人静，他一个人在床上睡熟，而那些不肯消散的噩梦找上门时，他才会梦到他，他和布鲁斯亲手养育大的那个孩子。</p><p>“……爸爸。”面色苍白的杰森仰着头，血色全无，死亡的阴影已经从他的嘴唇和眼角流露出来，就像是某种难以被根治的顽疾一样，死死地抓着这个已经濒临结束的小生命。“爸爸……”在梦里，那个孩子对着他说。“……我好痛啊。”</p><p>他没有问过布鲁斯杰森死的时候是什么样的情形，因为任何对于过去的提及本身就已经足够的让人心如刀绞。随着庄园里的笑声一起逝去的还有某种难以言说的信任。</p><p>庄园的男主人会在沉睡的时分突然惊醒，虽然克拉克从来都不在他的身边，但是当他的心跳骤然加速，克拉克全都知道。</p><p>他和布鲁斯后退了一步，给彼此推让出了一个可以让他们自己给自己疗伤的空间。</p><p>只是，还没有到伤口愈合的那个时刻，又一个年轻人的离去打碎了他们间岌岌可危的平衡。</p><p> </p><p>如果杰森没有死，或者沃利没有死，在他看着布鲁斯慢吞吞地吃着手中的冰淇淋，虽然每一下都非常地缓慢，但是却像是猫儿舔着奶酪一样，流露出某种难得的满足的时刻，他忍不住想问，我们之间的关系会变得更加和缓吗？我们可以变得更加亲近，更加友善，我可以看到更多你的笑容吗？就像是过去那样。</p><p>但是他没有问这些问题。</p><p>这些问题没有意义。</p><p>他就只是看着此时此刻，他所能够拥有的那个疲倦的，寡言的，就好像再也不会相信任何渺茫的希望了的，安静的布鲁斯。</p><p>正在舔着冰淇淋的布鲁斯停了下来，他抬起眼睛，有些警觉，但是更多的不过是在迷惑地，茫然地望着他。这让卡尔微微笑了笑，用手指了指自己嘴边的一侧，“小孩子吗，吃得到处都是。”</p><p>这让布鲁斯停顿了片刻，他皱起眉头，用手背擦了擦自己脸颊的一侧，但是怎么也擦不对嘴角边沾了冰淇淋碎屑的那个地方。看着他擦到一半才想起来自己没摘手套，想用牙咬手套又发现自己牙齿上还有没有融化的冰淇淋，于是世界第一的大侦探此刻就像是个同时要考虑太多事以至于笨手笨脚起来的孩子一般的布鲁斯这样手忙脚乱实在是让人感到几分好笑。卡尔不得不再次笑了一下，伸出手，替布鲁斯拽了拽他已经弄得一团糟的那条针织围巾，然后在手指从他的下颚边错过的时候，替他擦掉了嘴唇旁边的那点碎屑。</p><p>像是这样皱着眉头的布鲁斯让卡尔很想亲吻他，他想吻他，现在这个时刻，在光天化日的冬日里的阳光下。他突然意识到他有多么地爱他，而在此之前，他已经有很多年没有再想起这些人类才会去考虑的事。</p><p>一定是他的表情里流露出了什么，或者说，是布鲁斯太过于熟悉他，一直以来，他才是他们两个中那个更加敏锐，善于捕捉他人想法的灵敏的大师。在卡尔的手来得及收回去之前，他的手被刚刚还在一片沉默中的布鲁斯倏地拽住了。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他们坐在长椅上，安静地凝望着彼此。</p><p>“要做吗？”然后，布鲁斯简单地问他说。卡尔不知道他有多么痛恨这句话，还有能够轻描淡写地将它说出来的布鲁斯。他其实在这样的时刻是一点都不想去做的，但是如果他这么说，他就是在承认，他在倾慕着像是这样坐在他的面前，不发一言，却已经足够将他捕获了的布鲁斯。</p><p>其实从很久以前的时候就已经是这样了，卡尔忍不住想。当我轻轻地掠过哥谭的夜空，低下头时，看到的是万千人中唯一一个抬起头，就像是在眺望着什么似的，仰望着繁星的那个你的时候，就已经是这样了。</p><p>其实布鲁斯什么都不必做，就已经足够让卡尔感到自己好喜欢他。</p><p>正确的答案是好，他们回家做爱，但是更加想要说的答案是不，他想和他在这儿，公园里再多待一会儿。就在卡尔思考着，努力避免去想他到底有多么想要亲吻布鲁斯，而面无表情的布鲁斯又是多么让他心动这样的事情的时候，一个严厉的呵斥突然打断了卡尔的思绪。</p><p>“嘿，你们！”那个穿着风衣的男人站在他们面前，高声咆哮着说，“你们两个在干什么！”</p><p>比卡尔反应更加迅速的，此时此刻，居然是条件反射地弹跳起身的布鲁斯。当卡尔和布鲁斯一起手忙脚乱地跑离公园时，他听到了身后来自这个世界滔滔不绝的诅咒。他确实忘了正常的“兄弟”两个是不应该这么长时间地凝视着彼此，并且还抓着彼此的围巾的，虽然事已至此，卡尔甚至感到了一阵微弱的遗憾。</p><p>早知道他还不如就那么直接地亲吻布鲁斯了。</p><p>而当他跟着布鲁斯一起跑到公园外头，两个人一口气跑出了一条街道，确保了没有任何人可以从身后跟上来时，他想找到一些说辞，随便什么，缓解一下气氛。</p><p>但是事实上，他甚至不需要如此。</p><p>就在他的面前，站在小巷里，背靠着墙，他看到面前的布鲁斯突然爆发出了一阵古怪而快意的狂笑，他一边大笑一边拽着自己的围巾和领口，那甩着头发的样子就像是回到了他们刚刚约会，两个人因为不想让狗仔拍到，所以每次发现踪迹就要赶紧溜走，展现出过人的跑路速度的遥远的过去。而当布鲁斯那么大笑起来的时候，他看上去既年轻又胡来，在拽松领口的同时表现出了一种恣意妄为似的，让人移不开眼睛的夺目的光辉。</p><p>我最喜欢你笑时候的样子了。这么看着布鲁斯的卡尔想起他曾经对着布鲁斯这么说。“你应该多笑笑。因为你笑的时候我会觉得我很爱你。”</p><p>“蝙蝠侠可不能靠笑容来统治他的城市。”</p><p>“但是你可以用笑容来统治我。”克拉克微笑着低下头，偷偷从蝙蝠侠的嘴角讨了个吻地说。“当你微笑起来的时候，不管发生了什么，我发誓，我都会想起此刻的我有多么地爱你。”</p><p>“什么叫不管发生了什么。”布鲁斯冷笑一声说，“你听起来好像对未来感到相当的悲观。”</p><p>“我只是想略微浪漫一点，好吧，随便你。”超人说，“只是我希望你知道，我不会说慌。”</p><p>当布鲁斯再度微笑了起来的时候，不管经历了多少事，当克拉克抬头，他还是会回想起在多少年前的夜晚，他曾经多么虔诚地注视，甚至是爱慕过他。</p><p>你唤醒了一个天神死去已久的心脏。</p><p>而当那颗心重新跳动起来的时候，他会难以想象自己到底是有多么地爱他。</p><p>“我的冰淇淋掉了。”布鲁斯终于大笑结束，他还是在笑，虽然这次，只是在嘴角，还有眼神里噙着那么一丁点的笑意。他述说着这个事实，却又好像对此并不关心。</p><p>“我可以再给你去买一支。”</p><p>“算了吧，我想，因为我发现自己好像确实没有过去时那样的喜欢它。与其这样不如去吃点什么东西。”他左顾右盼时一定不会留意到，卡尔在多么安静地凝望着他。“今天的晚饭还要吃火鸡肉吗？”</p><p>“事实上，我觉得我们可以略微奢侈一点。”这么说着的卡尔停顿了片刻，然后弯起嘴角，有点生疏，但同样顽强地对着他微笑地说。“你觉得去酒吧来点啤酒，吃块牛肉馅饼听上去怎么样，布鲁斯？”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 圣诞夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“人类会惧怕，会懦弱，会在追赶你的道路上摔倒，但是最终，他们会在太阳中同你重逢。”</p><p>你是一面由信仰高举的旗帜，因那最崇高的理想而骄傲地飞扬。</p><p>而现在，就是他必须要守护人类，确保他们终究能够抵达太阳的此类时刻。</p><p>“今天这里不会有人死。”白色的圣灵降落在中东被黄沙淹没的土地之上，在全副武装的恐怖分子的枪口之下，瑟瑟发抖的妇孺们抬起头来见证到了新世纪的神迹由此诞生。</p><p>“今天不会。”那纯白的神灵宣布道。“明天也不会。”</p><p>他下定了决心。</p><p> </p><p>那是每年圣诞节都会有的保留项目：超人，肩扛着圣诞树，从遥远的西伯利亚而来，只是为了将这一株承载着人们对接下来一年期望的冷杉栽种在大都会中央广场的指定位置。人们早早地就会为这一天大作准备，他们会在第一片雪花落在大都会的屋檐之时和自己相爱的人亲吻，他们会彼此依偎，渡过一个安静祥和的美满的一天，然后他们会在华灯初上之时步入熙熙攘攘的街道。</p><p>孩子们永远是跑在最前面，并且能够获得特许，在超人降落之时能够站在最前排的小天使们。克拉克喜欢当他带着圣诞树落下时，黄色、黑色、白色，不同肤色的孩子一个个仰起头，就像是小糖豆一样，聚精会神地凝望着他，眼神中闪烁着希望的圆圆的脸盘。当他将树嘭地一声栽入土地时，那些孩子会为了他放声尖叫。之后，就是惯例的市长讲话，烟花表演，还有很多孩子会骑在超人的肩膀上，在欢声笑语中迎来新的一年。</p><p>这是一个雷打不动的节日，就好像超人是大都会雷打不动的象征。当他将最后一个依依不舍的孩子送回到家人的怀抱，将那些市政厅出资购买的小礼物带着笑容分发到了每一个想要得到超人“圣诞快乐”祝福的人们的手上时，午夜的钟声往往早已敲过了一两个小时。于是超人会婉拒剩下的还不愿睡去的年轻人向他提出的一起去找个暖和的地方喝酒打牌玩桌游到清晨的邀请。</p><p>他会先花上两个小时左右的时间拜访自己散落在全球各地，甚至包括一部分留在外太空区域的朋友。亲笔签名的贺卡和亲自挑选的礼物被放在信箱、门口、甚至是一些人家的圣诞树的底下。他有条不紊地处理着在这一年的结尾他可能会遇到的所有未完成的事项，确保每家每户都能够至少在今晚享受到他们短暂的安宁——直到，有一个令人心动的声音终于回到了他应当在的那个房间。</p><p>布鲁斯永远都不会去问他，他是怎么在蝙蝠侠夜巡结束回到卧室的下一秒就能够准时出现在韦恩庄园的窗外的，而克拉克也从来都没有想过要去解释。他敲打着布鲁斯的窗户，拂着肩膀上的积雪，对着那个刚刚在床边柔软的扶手椅上落座的布鲁斯露出一个无比幸福而又真挚的笑容。</p><p>而那个恢复了平日里挑剔模样的韦恩先生则永远都只是端着咖啡，抱着胳膊，懒洋洋地询问他：“我的圣诞礼物呢，大都会老人？没有礼物，我不会让你进门。”</p><p>他当然有准备给布鲁斯的特别的圣诞礼物，不仅是精心挑选，还要亲手送上。虽然“事先说明，跟我说什么圣诞礼物是自己这样的蠢话我可不会接受，小镇男孩。”当他把布鲁斯按倒在宽大的扶手椅里，用亲吻挑逗着才刚刚归家，肾上腺素还没有完全消退的黑暗骑士的兴致时，这位眼神明亮的年轻义警永远会在咯咯发笑的同时嬉闹着跟克拉克交换那样一个无比绵长甜蜜的亲吻。“说，”他笑起来的样子让克拉克觉得他的心里暖洋洋的，“你今年为我准备了什么？”</p><p>常人总会以为，能让大名鼎鼎的布鲁斯·韦恩感到满足的礼物一定是世上少有的宝藏。然而每年三四月份，布鲁斯的生日刚过，就已经开始为他这一年的圣诞开始物色礼物的克拉克却永远都不缺能让蝙蝠侠一瞬间瞪亮眼睛，在短暂的几个秒钟忘掉自己身为黑暗骑士的矜持，抢过他手上的东西，喜滋滋地扯下包装的各类选项。有些年，他会送布鲁斯一些他最喜欢的，虽然他自己淘换肯定能淘换得到，但是却永远都想不起来他可以淘换的电视剧的原版剧集；还有些年，他会喜欢送他一些掺有着氪星科技，不是蝙蝠侠早就征用过去对装备进行改造的那些，而是更加精巧，某种程度上可能真的只有超人会津津有味地研究的稀奇古怪的小玩意儿。而在他们共渡圣诞的最后一年，他赠予布鲁斯的则是在太空旅行时得到的一块小小的彗星碎片。</p><p>“当我经过它的时候，它所散发的光芒让我想起了你。”那么明亮，那么美丽，在漆黑的宇宙之中无声地向他袭来，落得个光辉满怀。他心里有无数想要描述它的话，却只是趁着布鲁斯举起碎片，对着月光仔细打量的时候偷偷亲吻了布鲁斯狭长的眼角。“我想你应该不介意我在送你之前对它进行了一些小小的加工。”</p><p>“想来也是，这东西不可能一开始就是一个蝙蝠的形状。”被偷偷亲吻过，向来以极难讨好的名声享誉社交界的男人终于瞥了一眼他，以一种仿佛屈尊似的方式故作冷淡地对着他说。</p><p>“它虽然一开始不是，布鲁斯，但是它现在是了。”他用手指摩挲着布鲁斯抓着吊坠的掌心，轻声细语，却又不乏亲昵地说道。“<span class="u"><em>就好似我的心。</em></span>”</p><p>你今天真美。他说，他俯身，闭眼，虔诚地亲吻布鲁斯的额头还有鼻尖。</p><p>那个时候，不管是克拉克也好，布鲁斯也好，都曾经以为，他们可以将这样的生活永远地持续下去。</p><p>第二年的时候，超人在忙于制止中东爆发的小规模的战争，蝙蝠领主则忙于为他们新的身份起草共同的宣言纲领。他甚至都没有意识到圣诞节已经过去了，在他调停了这群恨不得大喊着“以上帝的名义”将他们几千年前的一奶同胞打成筛子的狂热分子，筋疲力尽地回到自己的休息隔间之前。而在第三年，以美国为首的诸多国家开始了对领主凌驾于法律之上的特权的抗议，整个抗议的过程并不和平，甚至充满了一些人类向来喜欢玩的卑劣手段，然而不管怎么说，正义领主依旧想办法贯彻了他曾经的承诺。没有人应当在圣诞节死去。</p><p>然后，是第四年、第五年、第六年……</p><p>当卡尔终于有一天在淹没了自己办公桌的公文间抬首，忽地想起原来今天是圣诞节，想起那些他曾经和大都会，和他的朋友们做下的，每年这个时候都要抽出时间陪伴他们，同孩子玩耍的约定，以及在那之后，去同某个会默默等待着他，知道他总会出现的黑暗骑士许诺一生的过去时，除了他，已经不会有什么人觉得，正义领主会把像是这样的小事做数了。</p><p> </p><p>能够被安放在神明胸膛里的唯有铁石。</p><p>他们被困在这个世界所渡过的第五个圣诞节，就在这样的冬日悄无声息地降临了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 三文钱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇节奏是真的很缓，等完结后一口气读完比追连载感觉要来得更好。一口气读完和追连载感觉大概真的是两个故事。<br/>不过因为它会很长所以我肯定还是要连载着写就是了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冬天的起床变得越来越艰难。</p><p>不仅仅是因为被窝温暖而又柔软，已经连续工作了整整几个月的身体急切地呼唤着更多的休憩，还因为卡尔发现，每当当晚的气温跌破零点之后，起床的第二天早上，布鲁斯准保会枕在他的肩膀和胸膛的附近，一层一层地裹着被子，就像是只怕冷怕到缩起脚来，要靠到主人身上取暖的猫一样，微微蜷着身子。</p><p>他的手和脚也总是很凉，晚上上床的时候，即使布鲁斯已经在床上睡了有一阵，当卡尔钻进被窝时，他还是会被被窝里的气温给惊讶到。在他们来到这个世界后，卡尔发现了布鲁斯的身体到底是何等热量不足——一个非常合理的解释，其实是他身体方面的虚弱早在几年前就已经开始，只不过因为韦恩庄园的暖气总是火力全开，加上卡尔拥有氪星能力的时候对温度钝感，所以就算偶尔卡尔在布鲁斯那边留宿，也很难会察觉到这样一个简单的事实。</p><p>他在第一年和卡尔一起住在地下室的时候，由于要伏案工作，两只手暴露在寒冷的空气中，运动又不如何充足，所以曾经手指上害过两个很大的冻疮。于是照料布鲁斯的手指，确保这些旧伤不要复发就成为了卡尔每到冬季就不得不背负起的一个艰巨的重任：当他看到布鲁斯又在无意识地抓挠手指时，他就要小心地走过去抓起布鲁斯的手指，在手心轻轻搓动，时不时地把它们放在自己的嘴唇边轻轻哈气。对于这是否真的能够有效防止冻疮的复发，卡尔自己也说不清楚，但是每当他这么做的时候，坐在原地，掀起眼皮无声地凝望着他的布鲁斯的蓝眼睛总是安安静静的，看起来有点温顺，还有点动人。</p><p>他为布鲁斯买了那种保暖的男士手套，不仅如此，在挑选新家的时候，他还尤其留意了这些专门出租给短工人的楼房到底有没有配备统一的暖气系统。虽然整座楼人缴纳的微薄的暖气费加在一起也只是能让那些铁片在墙角微微地发热，但是发热就好过它并不存在。</p><p>他还特意将布鲁斯工作用的桌椅挪到了靠近暖气片的那个墙角，希望他至少在工作的时候不要感到太冷，并且也某种程度上希望这可以增加他工作时的效率。</p><p>只是，除此之外，最近，卡尔还面临了一个更加严峻的问题。</p><p>“你今天起床起得很晚。”那天早上，当他试图从布鲁斯的依偎下钻出来，去厨房给他们两个做一点足够热乎的早饭时，那个明明前一秒还像是放松了身体的猫咪一样伏在他身上打着瞌睡的侦探便敏锐地睁开了一只眼，不动声色地盯着他说。“工作遇到了什么问题？”</p><p>“不，不，你在想什么呢，哪有。”撒谎。虽然他这么做的时候，他有意让自己的身体背对着布鲁斯，希望只听声音，这位永远对眼皮子底下的事一清二楚的大侦探不至于发现什么过多的端倪。“柯特老头儿跟我说，因为临近圣诞节，港口来往的货轮比平时要多，所以需要晚上加派人手——双份的钱。”他飞快地抓起椅子上放着的干净袜子，赶在热气消失之前把自己塞进了冬天居家也要穿的棉衣之中。“所以我现在只需要下午过去就行，一直干到晚上，可能要晚点才能回来。”</p><p>“……”他说的这些话本身自然是无懈可击的，只要没有实际到港口去过，就不会发现今年的港口和往年并没有什么不同：船员们大多急着在圣诞假期开始前顺利进港，好能够至少在陆地上拥有一个短暂的阖家团圆的假期。但是像是这种事本身也受到年份和气氛的影响，就算布鲁斯在做蝙蝠侠时曾经对哥谭港口什么时候船只最多这件事了如指掌，他也不至于立马识破这个蹩脚的谎言。再说，“别总疑神疑鬼的了。”他凑近他，草草地给了他一个早安吻，顺手把自己起床时不小心掀开的被角塞回到了他的身下。“早餐想吃煎蛋还是香肠？我可以早点给我们两个做午饭，晚饭你自己热热再吃。”</p><p>说到晚饭，关于这个，他当然是不敢信任布鲁斯的厨艺的。所以从前他做饭的时候，他喜欢在晚饭的时候多做一点，好让布鲁斯第二天中午有东西吃，而如今不过是颠倒过来，午饭时多做一点，布鲁斯晚上热热饭菜就行。</p><p>他其实偷偷疑心过布鲁斯是否真的会用他们的平底锅热饭，介于对他来说，食物冷得发腻还是热热乎乎本身似乎并不是什么值得区分的小事。但是布鲁斯的身体当然不会那么说。在布鲁斯第一次肠胃感冒，而卡尔在第二天进家时毫不意外地发现水池里依旧没有用过的待洗的锅铲之后，他和布鲁斯曾经短暂地讨论过这个问题。</p><p>“你的健康不仅仅关乎你一个人，更关乎我们的计划，关乎我们是否能够及时返回，关乎我们的世界是否能够维持正轨。”当时，他坐在餐桌前，两只手搭在一起，开诚布公地对着蝙蝠领主宣布说。“我希望你能够意识到，布鲁斯，这不是一个你能够任性的时刻。为了正义考虑，我需要你的身体保持健康，要记得我们的责任，我们肩膀上的担子。”他这么说着，锐利地望了依旧缩在自己的椅子上，就像是戴安娜曾经指责过的那样，“我行我素、极端散漫”的布鲁斯·韦恩。</p><p>他是会对着他人的一些要求说出“那抱歉让你失望了，我想我没有任何必要配合你，因为我所受的教育不包括忍让他人的无理取闹”这样的冷漠无情的话的人。况且他说的是对的，卡尔知道布鲁斯渡过的前半生里，他从来都不需要委屈他自己。就好像当戴安娜打上门的时候，那个蝙蝠领主也不过是不改其色地坐在他的蝙蝠转椅上，用着打量一个疯婆娘似的目光，高傲而又轻蔑地冷笑了一声：“从我的地盘滚出去。”</p><p>这事后来闹上了领主们的例行会议。被他惹恼过的领主们纷纷指责布鲁斯就像是厕所里的一块石头，又臭又硬。“他根本就不知道对他人保有最基本的尊重意识。”鹰人拍打着桌子粗声粗气地说。“所以我说了，最简单的方法，我们两个拉出去打。”</p><p>“原来如此，我明白了，你是打算要用拳头来解决所有让你不爽的问题吗？”</p><p>“不要用那种阴阳怪气的腔调和人讲话，”戴安娜厉声说，“蝙蝠领主，你真恶心。”</p><p>“够了。”主持着会议的卡尔按压着自己的太阳穴，摇着头宣布说。“戴安娜，你确实不应当擅闯蝙蝠领主的领地。”</p><p>“但是……”</p><p>“而布鲁斯，你也不应当像是这样挑起和他人的争斗。”卡尔没有理睬她，继续往下说。“卡特，我希望你能控制一下自己的脾气。这个地方是为了世界的福祉而成立的，女士们，先生们，我希望你们记得，在坐到这张桌旁之后，我们的一举一动都是为了这颗星球，我不希望在此之前它会先失落于内讧……蝙蝠领主。”他疲倦地看了一眼分明是起草了领主纲领的布鲁斯，却也是在领主制度成立后，一直拒不合作的布鲁斯。“在这方面我接收到的你的投诉尤其之多——你能够表现得再好一些吗？”</p><p>……哼。</p><p>他还记得那个男人是怎么重新靠回到椅背上，通过他面具下的那半张下颌表露出他对此事的真实所想。</p><p>但他到底还是因为卡尔的话沉默了下去，那是领主制度成立后最开始，也是最为艰难的几年。</p><p>而现在，卡尔正望着他，希望他不要在这种时刻再掏出自己拒不合作的态度。</p><p>——这样的担心似乎是不必要的。</p><p>那个男人如今却只是恹恹地抱着卡尔刚刚给他热过的那杯牛奶，看起来几乎要为此打起瞌睡，但还是勉强着自己尽可能耐烦地听着地回答说：“我知道了，领主。”他的声音温顺而又平静，“我会热饭吃的。还有别的要求吗？”</p><p>就是因为这样的态度，反而，在本来“只要他同意不要再这样忽视自己的身体就已经足够让人谢天谢地”的念头里，卡尔反而兴起了一丁点更加复杂的况且难以言说的念头。</p><p>他希望布鲁斯能够再快乐一些。</p><p>对于吃饭这样，一个正常的人类至少应当对此充满了热情的事项，他希望布鲁斯能够表现的再热切一些。</p><p>但是这样的念头本身，自然，是没有什么道理的。</p><p>卡尔可以把一百个在街上大吵大闹，给其他遵纪守法的人带来威胁和困扰的家伙给关进监狱。但是即使是他也知道，他没有可能要求一个拥有自主意识的人类仅仅是因为他的希望就能够表现出完全对应的情绪反应——他固然希望人们能够理解他的苦心，虽然不至于让他们大唱赞歌，但是他也有过希望这些付出可以被认同的时刻。但是他知道，那不可能。</p><p>“世界上存在真理和非真理，如果你坚守的是真理，即使要跟整个世界对抗，你也不会是疯的。”固然自由与犯罪密不可分，虽然奥威尔和扎米亚京对于寡头政治一部分的批判卡尔并不苟同，但是不管怎么说，这个曾经执着于装扮成新闻记者，用着所谓“接近人类”的幌子来掩盖自己想要逃避身为神明责任的私心的男人仍旧认同着他在和人争论时所坚持的，“一个人的爱憎不受外界的影响”，不仅是一个人的爱，而是动物的本能，简单的不加区别地欲望……这些全部都是无法被控制的，是越去压制便越会反弹的。这就仿佛是正在长大的青少年，会用重金属音乐、朋克服饰还有那些糟糕透顶的纹身唇环来激怒自己的父母一样，争吵和殴打不会带来任何的好处，就好像无法意识到到底什么是过错的年轻人也不能明白，这小小的终将会过去的争斗并不会让父母停止他们的爱。</p><p>卡尔只是剪去了那些会威胁到他人，让人们停止奔跑，分散他们的精力，最终让他们沉溺在死亡和绝望中的小小的枝丫。他明白有些人会为此恨他，但是这是拥有着超越人类的力量，肩负着保护人类的责任的人所必需要背负的一种仇恨。</p><p>毕竟，当他还是超人的时候，就已经有人在恨他了。</p><p>但是，不管怎么说，他坐在布鲁斯的对面，看到他厌倦地缩在椅子上，一句话都不想多说的样子，还是没有办法地深吸了口气。</p><p>“对自己好一点，好吗？”他用着难得的，在谈及正事的时候绝对不会用到的，属于某个消失已久的男人的口吻，低声地对着布鲁斯说。“我不想你这样，你总是不快乐。”</p><p>这让布鲁斯转了转眼珠，一直飘忽不定的视线终究落在了卡尔身上。有那么一刻，卡尔以为他等待了已久的某些话终于还是要被布鲁斯说出口了。</p><p>但是那个男人最终还是将头转了过去，不发一言地将表情藏在了牛奶杯后，蒸腾的热气让它们变成了布鲁斯鼻尖上的一滴水滴——至少他在这么做的时候，卡尔知道他的身体会很暖和，这是唯一能让他觉得好受一点的事。</p><p>“我知道了。”而布鲁斯也只是这么说。“还有别的事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他总是很喜欢看布鲁斯在他面前细嚼慢咽地吃着东西的样子。</p><p>虽然这么说未免有点可笑，甚至于说对心怀世界的人来讲，为了这么一点事情而高兴实在是有点太过小气。但是他喜欢喂饱一个人的感觉。这种感觉甚至跟他是否喜欢布鲁斯这件事本身没什么关系。他就只是感到了满足，看着布鲁斯享用着他做的早饭或者午饭，他尝到味道的那个刹那，眉头的动作判断今天的饭菜到底是否好吃。当布鲁斯偶尔愿意吃得多一些的时候，卡尔便能够从他的行动中感到一种轻微而又荒谬的满足。</p><p>他喜欢让他的布鲁斯吃得饱饱的，穿得暖暖的，他喜欢这样一种布鲁斯被保护得很好，没有什么东西真的可以伤害到他的场景，而坐在饭桌前看着布鲁斯吃饭这件事本身几乎能够满足他对于这件事所有的渴望乃至于幻想。</p><p>“说说你工作上的事。”就算偶尔布鲁斯会奇怪地看向他，于是卡尔不得不掩去嘴角边古怪的神情，低下头对付自己的早餐，他也还是会想要多看几眼像是这样在他面前吃着饭的布鲁斯——自从他们上次出门回来以后，布鲁斯的精神状态比之前要来得好些。卡尔甚至专门为此买了盆翠绿的仙人掌，放在布鲁斯的书桌旁边，挨着暖气，不至于受冻，还可以让布鲁斯工作以外的时间有点事情做。虽说当他们谈起照料动物或是花草的时候，阿尔弗雷德曾经叹气说“他还养东西？他不把自己养死我就是谢天谢地了”，但是卡尔从照料布鲁斯的事情上获得了除了努力工作外，每天可以在回家时感到至少自己还有点什么事可做的盼头，他希望这盆仙人掌能够把这种希望传达给他，就像是领主胸前的那个符号一样。</p><p>但是同样的，当布鲁斯精神状态更好的时候，他也会问出一些平时他不会问的极为难缠的问题，就好像他现在看着卡尔问出的这个。</p><p>“你说什么？”低下头喝汤的卡尔假装自己没有听见，“什么工作？”</p><p>“夜间卸货的工作，你刚刚在床上和我说的。”</p><p>“就是那档子事，跟白天没有什么区别，除了要熬的更晚，天气更冷。有些人不怎么乐意做。毕竟黑灯瞎火的，有点不大安全，但是工资会更高。”卡尔确保自己在说完这段话以后才抬起脸，望了眼对面的布鲁斯。</p><p>他笑得胸有成竹。</p><p>“……”这让布鲁斯停顿了片刻。他似乎并没有被完全说服，但是总而言之，他也没有动力再继续追问。只是这么一个问题似乎已经把这个男人储存的全部精力给一口气地消耗光。他又变回了原先那种倦倦的样子。“好吧，”他说，平静地在喝完自己的那一口汤后轻轻起身。“工作顺利。”</p><p> </p><p>他当然说了谎。</p><p>早在上个礼拜五，装卸工人们的头儿就把他叫了过去，当卡尔跟他绕到集装箱的后面，看到柯特点烟时阴郁的黑眼睛时，他就已经有了一种模糊的不妙的预感。</p><p>“最近，就这几天，有人说咱们这片出现了两个同性恋。”但是他没有想到柯特会这么地单刀直入，或许这就是意料之外，情理之中。“这事跟你没关系吧？”</p><p>“你为什么会认为这跟我有关系？”</p><p>“有点难说，大概是因为传言里搞同性恋的那两个人都是黑头发蓝眼睛，身材高大，其中一个被描述的穿衣风格和你很接近。”</p><p>“和我很接近。”卡尔说，“我不知道我还引领了时尚潮流。”</p><p>“他们提到了蓝色的针织围巾，有点破，跟你上班的这条实在很像。更不用说六英尺三英寸的块头。”老柯特掸了掸烟，他突然压低了声音。“真的，肯特，”他叫了卡尔告诉他的那个假名，“你实话告诉我，这事跟你到底有没有关系？”</p><p>“很重要吗？”</p><p>他或许不该这么问这个问题，因为毕竟，他拒不配合的态度让柯特老头儿重新变得暴躁了起来——他当然会如此，在这个码头能够靠着一身肌肉干活的人就没有几个说起话来会带拐弯的。“这当然重要，肯特，该死，你是再来这里的路上把你的脑子全都塞进了马桶里冲去见你堪萨斯的妈妈了吗？听着，我很喜欢你，这里干活的人也都很喜欢你，确实，我们可以给警察作证，你是朴实正直的那一种人，在整个港口里，像你这样吃苦耐劳，并且愿意给其他人搭手的家伙可算不上多。但是同性恋是完全另一码事，你沾上它，就跟你沾了毒品一样，甚至比这更糟，因为毒品腐坏的是你的身体，而这种东西腐坏的是你的灵魂。你会下地狱的，肯特。如果你真的在搞这档子事的，现在回头还不算晚。”</p><p>“我看不出这和我的品行有任何关系。”卡尔尽可能平静，但还是挺起了胸膛，岿然不动地回答说，“我是一个什么样的人，并不会因为这件事而出现任何的改变。”</p><p>“我倒宁愿你是个强奸犯瘾君子。”柯特喃喃地说，他猛地吸了一口手中的烟卷，劣质的香烟味儿充斥在这个被集装箱包围的狭窄的角落里，“不是因为我喜欢他们，而是因为比起他们同性恋要来得更差。你为什么会这样想不开呢，克拉克？”他叫了他的名字，无比生疏的名字，卡尔很难说这件事对于他有什么影响，虽然那个老头儿弄乱自己头发的样子就像是无数次因为他的报道感到为难，最后却也还是会愿意为他放行的佩里主编。</p><p>他就只是站在那儿收紧了下巴。</p><p>“你是坚持要在这件事上一意孤行了，是不是，克拉克·肯特？”</p><p>“我问心无愧。”</p><p>柯特叹了口气，将香烟丢到了地上，卡尔知道他和柯特的谈话结束了，他在这里的工作也结束了。当柯特从兜里掏出一把五元十元的钞票，将钱数给他的时候，他没有疑问，默默接受。“别让我在这儿再看到你，小子，当警察来问的时候，我会说我不知道是怎么回事的，愿上帝保佑我这个同情心泛滥的糟老头子。然而让你留下，就是放任你一个人腐蚀了我们所有人的灵魂——‘如果一只腿让你跌倒，那么就砍掉那一条腿，好过双腿齐全地坠入地狱。’我已经对你不错了，知道吗，肯特？”</p><p>“……”卡尔无声地接过了递过来的纸币，知道这个男人也只不过是做了在他的视角所能做的最好的事。他生理学上的父亲是怎么说的来着？“你要原谅他们，当他们在追赶你的时候跌倒的那些时候。”</p><p>“他们绝大多数人不像你一样，有爱你的我，爱你的家人。”至于老乔纳森·肯特，他坐在农场的摇椅上，咬着烟斗，这么对着因为困惑于某些事情为什么会是这样而回到家中的克拉克·肯特说。“他们不像你这样拥有着着如此优渥的条件。就好像一颗种子——你是在太阳的照耀和田野的流水中自由生长的，然而很多人没有这样的条件，克拉克。有的种子因为种的太密，这辈子都没有机会发芽，还有的虽然成长了，但是因为空间的缘故而成为了一副奇形怪状的样子。不要责怪他们，克拉克，要原谅。因为你是一个能够在这样祥和的地方渡过十八年的幸运的小孩。”</p><p>“即使我为此感到孤独。”在那时，仍旧是个人类的克拉克·肯特如是说。“我并没有为这些‘条件’感到幸福，当我举目四望的时候，我只是感到放眼四顾，天下似乎只有我一个人的深深的孤独。”</p><p>“孤独才是一个人会面临的最终命运，我们永远孤独。”静静眺望着田野的乔纳森静静地说，“但是我们行走在这世间，是因为我们相信我们并不孤独。”</p><p>他永远都不知道他是否理解了“爸”的真正意思。但是当他和那个男人依偎在一处，当他用精心准备的笑话将那个男人偷偷逗笑的那些时刻，他确实理解到了，当你抬眼望去时，看到另一个人同样在看你，并且悄悄冲着你眨着眼睛时的快乐还有幸福。</p><p>“当我想起地球，我知道有什么人是在等着我回去的。”那一次，他同毁灭日展开大战。没有人觉得他能活着回得来，即使他自己也是如此。然而最后他还是挺了回来，重新苏醒。他在韦恩庄园底下的黄太阳室里，看着那个戴着面罩，只露出了一个冷冰冰的下巴的不苟言笑的男人，轻声说道。“知道自己可以保护住什么东西，永远要好于漫无目的地四处漂泊。”</p><p>“……你诗意化一些无关紧要的东西的情结真是越来越严重了。”这么说着的布鲁斯只是歪着头，隔着黄太阳舱的玻璃，不动声色地看着他。</p><p>他没有问布鲁斯在他没能回来的那些日子过得好不好。他也不需要问他是否为他感到忧心，在那些个正义联盟疯狂试图锁定超人的信号里感到过丝毫的焦灼。</p><p>“我永远会回来的。”他只是这么说，抬起拳头，虚弱无力，但还是一个握得紧紧的拳头，然后轻轻地敲打了一下太阳舱的防护玻璃。“为了你。”</p><p>“……在这种时候说这种土味情话的人也只可能是你。”他泼他冷水，布鲁斯。然而克拉克只是微笑。</p><p>果然，不管怎么假作冷漠，但是在克拉克的笑容和凝视下，最终布鲁斯还是会在他的神情里丢盔弃甲。很奇怪，他们两个中，厚着脸皮的人永远是花花公子的布鲁斯，但是最后脸皮薄得不行，总是会在某些事情上退让的，也还是那个深吸着气，摆出我到底因为什么而看上了你的那个布鲁斯。</p><p>就好像他在扭过头去，似乎在看着旁边的茶几，思考自己到底要往杯子里倒点什么的时候，悄悄伸出来，隔着玻璃，跟克拉克碰了一下拳头的那只手。</p><p>这就是为什么他会觉得自己如此深爱着他。</p><p> </p><p>当你爱一个人的时候，你总是会觉得自己可以就这样坚定地许诺给他一生一世，然而世事烦扰，蓦然回首，有些事却休得再提。</p><p> </p><p>他拿着工头儿给自己的钱去买了点面包和肉菜，像是往常一样地回家为布鲁斯做饭。他甚至在周六周日的两天还打扮出门，像是往常一样沿着大街走过了从租住的房子的窗户可以望见的那个转角，不知道布鲁斯是否会出于兴趣在他离开时花时间看他。</p><p>然而在那之后，他也只是游荡在街道上。圣诞节临近，所有的人都在急着过节回家，哪怕是用工的老板也在等待着新年过后重新开业。他没有经得过检查的身份证件，而那些平时急着找人干些杂活的地方如今也挂出了“圣诞快乐”的标语牌。虽然知道希望渺茫，但是卡尔还是在街上逗留良久。</p><p>“太阳下山了还是要尽早回家。”在四处求职的路上他顺便帮了一把，拎着东西送对方回家的老太太一边道谢，一边这么劝着他说，“最近日子不大太平，小混混也想发一笔横财好回家享福。”</p><p>尽早回家。</p><p>坐在信马由缰，不知道自己最终到底到了哪的卡尔揉着脸，努力驱散着身上的倦意还有寒意，打起精神地忍不住想。</p><p>回家。</p><p>可是没有了工作，挣不到钱的他又该回到哪去呢。</p><p>他曾经听说过三文钱难倒英雄汉的那些故事，哪怕是美国国父，也不是没有在街头要过饭，不过是下个房租日交不起钱被赶出来而已。如果他只有一个人，那么当然，他怎样都好，一人吃饱全家不饿的要谛就在于放下身段。而卡尔完全吃得起这些苦。</p><p>可是布鲁斯也要为此而跟他吃苦。</p><p>即使理智知道，对于曾经的蝙蝠侠来说，区区风餐露宿不过尔尔，布鲁斯也必然不会因此做出任何的抱怨或是反对他。但是正因如此，这才让卡尔感到更深的愧疚。</p><p>他答应过阿尔弗雷德会好好照顾他的。</p><p>再况且，布鲁斯岁数大了，身体也不好了。他不应当在这样的情况下还要跟在卡尔身边，因为卡尔不肯退让的脾气而跟着受罪。虽然哪怕那个工头再找他一千次，卡尔也不打算否认自己是个同性恋，或者说，说出他其实为此感到羞愧这样的假话，然而当他想到布鲁斯生了冻疮的，直到这两年才逐渐好起来的手指时，他还是感到了一阵无能为力的恼怒。他恼怒，看着世界笼罩在夜色中，楼房的灯火一个个地熄灭，知道那些窗子后，为即将到来的圣诞而欢庆着的人们相拥地睡去，人生第一次深切地理解到了为什么冉阿让要在偷了一次面包后几次越狱，还有当主教试图帮助他时，为什么这个男人会拿着银烛台掉头逃跑。</p><p>他一直理解他，但是深刻到这个地步的理解还是未免让卡尔感到一阵荒谬的悲哀。他确实笑了一声，虽然那声音又嘶哑又含混，就像是被逼到角落的野兽对着周围呲起嘴唇，露出了自己的尖牙。然而这不是他的处事方式。卡尔对自己说。他不是野兽，而是拥有着智慧的生物。他要相信希望，就好像他一直在做的那样。他会振作，他知道眼下的难关终究还是有办法对付得过去。</p><p>但是在他真的振作起来之前，他感到了一阵深深的倦怠。他深吸了一口气，额头抵在膝盖上，心想着到底应当要什么时候告诉布鲁斯，自己终于丢了工作，口口声声说着要考虑大局的自己最终却扰乱了整个计划，还要拖着布鲁斯一起受苦的这档子事。</p><p>而就是在那个时候，上帝为他开了一扇门。</p><p>那个站在他的身后，光从手上的提灯流泻出来的杂货店老太太正惊讶地看着他。“你是那个每周都会来这儿买东西的小伙子，我认得你。”但是现在天这么晚，我们已经打烊了——你不回家，一个人坐在这儿，又是要到哪去？</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 番外章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>因为有段时间没写了所以有点手生，本章作为插入的番外章复健。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我找到工作了。</p><p>如果你好奇，就是在两个街区以外，转角处的那家杂货店。</p><p>它家的老太太因为看到我走投无路地蹲在她家门前，又因为我之前帮过她一点小忙，所以说乐意临时雇我到新年结束。</p><p>不觉得很好笑吗，因为我从来都没有记得我真的帮助过她，但是她说她还记得，是某次走在路上时随手扶了她一把的一个小忙。</p><p>她说人就是要互相帮助。</p><p>总之，不管怎么说，我找到新工作了。</p><p>每天不用很早地起床，只需要在临近中午的时候去开门进货，接着看店到晚上七八点钟。</p><p>薪酬还可以，并且这样也离家更近点。我可以做了午饭以后再出门，对你对我也来得更加方便……</p><p>……不行。</p><p>他看着镜子里的那个男人的脸，再度深吸了口气。</p><p>……不行。</p><p>像是这样的内容，从第一句开始就完全说不出来。</p><p>虽然明明只是简单的几句话，比起“我丢了工作”，或者“我们下个月很有可能会露宿街头”，找到了新工作然后转告给和自己同住的对象不过是最简单的那类任务，但是一旦他试图张开口，像是这样的坦白就全都像是被他的舌头吃掉了一样，原封不动地跳回到了他的肚子去。</p><p>“……”不行。他对着从刚刚开始，不知道自己已经对着它凝视了多久的镜子眨了眨眼睛。镜子里，那个站在昏暗的洗手间中，疲倦不堪，头发蓬乱，就连胡子都还没来得及刮的男人睁着一双布满了血丝的眼睛，正用着一种怯懦甚至可以说是悲凉的姿态，像是走投无路一样地呆望着他。</p><p>不行。卡尔心想。这个样子出现在布鲁斯的面前，无论如何都是绝对不行的。他会感到惊慌，会感到诧异，他会在卡尔开口前就意识到有什么不对。</p><p>但是只要一旦试图尝试对着镜子里，他想象的那个布鲁斯开口，这个男人的目光就会变得迟钝，甚至可以说是犹疑起来。</p><p>“你根本就不会撒谎。”这是很久以前的某天，看着报纸上被怀疑和韦恩集团总裁有染而被记者包围，在拼命地推搡中杀出了一条血路的克拉克的照片，端着早餐的咖啡杯的布鲁斯心不在焉地对着他给出的一句和撒谎有关的评价。“倒不是说你从来就不会说谎，例如像是上次执行任务的时候，你不动声色地对着那些外星来客说像你这样的氪星人地球还有一打时的表现就做的很好。”</p><p>但是你不会在你不确定“撒谎是否是正确的”的时候面不改色地撒谎。布鲁斯一边这么说，一边把他喝干净的咖啡杯递给了刚刚经过的阿尔弗雷德。他甚至又从早餐的餐盘上拈起了一块厚切的三明治，这样，当他对着克拉克说话的时候，他的嘴巴就被塞得鼓鼓囊囊。</p><p>就比如说越大的事情上，你越是不确定自己是否正确，当你说谎的时候，你的表情看上去就越是愧疚。你不忍心欺骗那些关心你的人，就算我们说服你，这么做有其必要，是为了更重要的目的，当你开口时，你的神色，你的表情，你的眼睛，嘴巴里塞满了三文鱼和沙拉酱的布鲁斯在用手指比划。你的所有的一切都早在你开口之前就清晰地说出了，“你将要撒谎”这五个字。</p><p>但是这又没有什么不好，这么说着的布鲁斯终于吃完了他的早餐，轻松地耸着肩，抓起旁边的大衣——就好像这段谈话根本不是他精心设计，好为了能给克拉克哪怕一点点安慰似的男人已经说完了他全部的重点。明明，他重点是在后面呢。“你只要继续做你自己就好，克拉克。撒谎的事情，不用你来做，也有人会替你去做。”</p><p>“……听起来一点也不公平。”</p><p>“这很公平。因为每个人都有自己擅长或者不擅长去做的事。你擅长坦率地劝说并说服他人，你擅长让人信任，而我擅长用诡计做出必要的欺骗乃至于是欺瞒。你没有必要非得在这种事情上越俎代庖。”</p><p>“就像是我把所有不干净的工作全都推给了你。”这么说着的克拉克深吸了一口气，他仍旧靠在早餐桌边，比起已经开始凉掉的早饭，他心里还在挂念着更加复杂的，让人忍不住烦恼异常的那档子事。“听着，布鲁斯……我很抱歉。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我是说，所有这一切的事，不管是这件事也好，之前的事情也好……我好像总是做不好像是这样需要公关或者沟通技巧上的工作。我不喜欢……我不喜欢那种你必须得为我们两个撒谎的念头。”</p><p>“我撒谎了吗？”这么说着的布鲁斯一只手搭着他的黑色风衣，抓着门把手，施施然地扭过头来看他。“我只是没有透露完全的真相，那完全不能够算作撒谎。”</p><p>“但是，那总归是不对的，不好的，不道德的……我不是说你不道德。但是让你来做这些……”</p><p>我会觉得这让你心里不大好受。克拉克停顿了片刻，深吸了一口气。“布鲁斯，对不起。”他抬起头，毫不避让地望进了布鲁斯灰蓝色的眼睛。“为了所有的事，就算你不在意，但是我会为此感到非常的在意。”</p><p>你总是像这样的在自寻烦恼。他们又在这个房间里，或坐或站，隔着空气，还有他们之间的空间安静地对望了一会儿。直到，那个还神采奕奕着的男人突然笑了起来。</p><p>他勾动着手指，示意卡尔的靠近，然后在他真的起身接近布鲁斯的下一秒，悬在空中的超人便感觉到布鲁斯拽住了他的西服领带。</p><p>“……也就是为什么虽然很多时候你固执得让人觉得无法忍受，但是我却依旧觉得我不是不可以爱你。”他在克拉克的嘴唇上落下了一个轻轻的吻。“童子军。”他嘟囔着说。</p><p>那是极少数极少数的时候，布鲁斯亲吻了他却没有将它演变成一个深吻，就好像只是嘴唇轻轻的触碰，但是在卡尔的心中，却觉得它是比他们之间曾经交换过的成千上万个，所有的亲吻都要深情的一个瞬间。</p><p>他几乎是瞪大了眼睛，温柔地看着他，凝视着这个他确信他无比深爱着的人。</p><p>“……你看着我的样子，虔诚地像是只被主人刚摸过了头的狗。”这么噗嗤一下笑出了声来的布鲁斯终于披好了他的大衣。将要前往韦恩集团履行自己的工作职责，顺便，解决掉一点点总裁和记者之间小小的绯闻事件的韦恩先生冲着他歪着头微笑了起来。这样的他总是看起来那么的恶劣，却又在恶劣之中流露出几分讨人喜欢的十分轻佻的俏皮。</p><p>“会为了这么一点小事烦恼着的你还真是可爱……克拉克。”他这么轻快地说着，反手便关住了餐厅的室门。</p><p>徒留仍在无意识地抚摸着嘴唇，放任自己的视线穿过墙面，像是被花吸引了的蝴蝶一样迷恋追逐着对方，这样过了片刻以后，突然微笑了起来的克拉克。</p><p>他们也曾经有过像是这样的时光。</p><p>可是现在，一切都不再一样了。</p><p>克拉克对着布鲁斯说了谎。</p><p>倒不是说，在这件事上，他真的如布鲁斯想象得那样迟钝笨拙。虽然不知道关于夜班的事他信了多少，但是总之。</p><p>他没有把自己丢了工作又找了新的工作的事和盘托出地告诉他。与之相反的是，他决定说谎。</p><p>可是为什么他要撒谎呢。双手扶着洗手台的卡尔垂着头想。为什么他要在这样无关紧要的小事上决定撒谎？</p><p>因为这样的念头而苦恼着，然后，又因为自己为何要苦恼而变得愈发苦恼起来的卡尔深吸了口气。他抬起一只手，当他用那只手将头发向后用力地拢过去的时候，他感到了一阵从骨头缝中钻出的无比沉重的疲倦。</p><p>为什么，为什么，为什么……可是答案不是很明显吗？</p><p>他不想让布鲁斯知道自己由于同性恋的事而丢了工作，他不想让布鲁斯为了这件事感到烦恼。他不想让布鲁斯为了连累自己这件事感到伤心，不管他是否真的会为此感到这些感受……</p><p>他说谎都是为了布鲁斯好。对，反正，这点小事，布鲁斯自己也不一定会察觉得出来。这是完全不重要的那点小事……说不定日子久了，等到哪一天，连布鲁斯自己都会忘了他到底是在港口，还是在杂货铺，还是在别的地方继续工作。</p><p>反正杂货铺也只是一个临时之计。他很快就会找到新的工作，等到新年假期结束，他或许就又可以在哪处的建筑工地重新做起了工。既然如此，还特意要告诉布鲁斯自己换了工作是没必要的……</p><p>“没有什么事情是没有必要的。”坐在控制台后的布鲁斯，穿戴整齐的蝙蝠侠冷静而严肃地看着他的屏幕说。“我没有告诉他，只是因为我不希望他知道他原本应该知道的那件事。我需要他在联盟完成解药制作之前保持情绪和生理层面的稳定。”</p><p>“可你这也是为了他好。”停顿了片刻，克拉克深吸了一口气。“布鲁斯……”</p><p>“不。”布鲁斯说。“没有必要为我的行为寻找借口，超人，粉饰像是这样的行为是不必须的。”</p><p>我确实就是出于我自己的私心而不愿意告诉他，对于这件事情，布鲁斯说，我在这里供认不讳。</p><p>“可是就算在那里的不是你而是联盟的其他人，我们也不一定把这个消息真的告诉他……就算这件事知道了他又能怎么样呢？在医院里难道不也常会有类似的办法，就是为了病人的健康着想，如果他们得了癌症一样的大病，比起告诉本人，医生会先委婉地通知他们的亲人？”</p><p>“那是所谓的‘白色的谎言’。”仍旧背对着他，背挺得直直的布鲁斯头也不回地对着他说。“但是克拉克，何必呢，让我们开诚布公地谈话。”</p><p>为了他人着想的善意的谎言，打从一开始就是不能成立的。“当一个医生选择这么去做的时候，说到底，是因为他不信任他的病人能够在接到这样的消息后还保持得好自己的心理状态。他不相信他能够面对它。”</p><p>“也是因为他知道绝大多数人都不能够面对它。我觉得很多人宁愿不知道自己什么时候会死。”</p><p>“我宁愿知道自己什么时候会死。”布鲁斯盯着屏幕，头也不回地回答。“但那不重要，重要的是——善意的谎言的真相，是说谎者对于受欺骗者的不够信任。”</p><p>“你总是对自己这么苛责。”</p><p>“我只是在陈述一个事实。没有必要美化我的行为，将我形容成是为他考虑，克拉克。”</p><p>“你当然只能是为了他和联盟考虑，布鲁斯，不然——它还能够是为了谁？”</p><p>在那个时候，卡尔并没有读懂从布鲁斯脸上闪过的，那相当复杂的特殊思绪。然而，当布鲁斯停顿了片刻，缓缓开口时，他仍旧记住了他说话时郑重无比的语调。</p><p>“为了我对他的不信任，所以说——那全都是为了我。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠不可能是真的为了自己而有意地隐瞒了这则消息，他的隐瞒在这件事上是毫无疑问的利他。</p><p>然而对于布鲁斯自己，他似乎认为自己应当在这其中承担的责任要远远胜过他理应承担的那些。而这也是克拉克会觉得，尽管很多时候布鲁斯固执得让人讨厌，却又让人没有办法不去爱他的那些时刻。</p><p>可是现在。卡尔盯着洗手台中间那个漆黑的管道，用力地攥紧了握着洗手池两侧的几根手指。</p><p>他懂得了那一刹那从布鲁斯的脸上掠过，却不曾真正明说过的那些东西。</p><p>他确实是因为不够信任布鲁斯才这么说的，否则，像是这样的谎话就是纯粹地为了卡尔自己。这是所有心知肚明的说谎者在说谎时才会理解的相当特别的一种心情。可是如果让他们在这里谈及信任，那么，认为历经艰险却仍旧不肯退让，饱受这么却从来毫不畏缩的黑暗骑士居然会在这种事情上感到无法缓解的心痛，哪怕是卡尔本人说出来，他也是一点也不会相信的。当然，他一定会被这个消息刺伤，因为布鲁斯也是人，可是在刺伤之后，他同样可以想办法把这种刺痛给私下解决掉。他已经在这件事上有过足够多的经验了，就好像他可以解决掉他生活中绝大多数的失望还有苦闷。</p><p>苦闷。</p><p>当这个念头在那个刹那出现的时候，卡尔原本以为，他会为着这样的想法而下意识地出现一阵畏缩。就跟他是如此担心布鲁斯为了这条信息而受伤，以至于他压根不认为布鲁斯实际上到底是否受伤会与这件事有任何的关系那时一样，他以为他是会被这个念头刺痛到的。然而事实上，当这个念头终于从卡尔一直回避着的潜意识中升起时，渐渐消逝了表情的卡尔盯着面前的洗手池，感到的却是一阵终于把这件事说出来了的如释重负。</p><p>如释重负。</p><p>他深吸了口气，抬手拧开了卫生间里生满了铁锈的水龙头，哗哗的流水从龙头的端口出涌了出来，溅在满是污垢的劣质水池之上，打破了这个房间已经出现了太久的压抑的沉寂。</p><p>他将掬来的一捧清水泼在自己的脸上。刺骨的寒意从他的手掌和面颊上传来，却让他觉得自己比什么时候都要更加的意识清晰。</p><p>他确实是在为着害怕布鲁斯的苦闷还有失望而在试图回避，他想，虽然在此之前，承认它似乎要比否认它来得更加困难。但是一旦图穷匕见，这个问题被彻底地放在了台面上，比起原本的逃避和不情愿，哈！他倒是挺意外地发现，他居然对这个事实一点都没有感到吃惊或者是不愿承认的呢。</p><p>正义的领主此刻正站在那里，他注视着哗哗作响的流水，审视着这个刚刚因为“克拉克”的苦闷，而终于被暴露并呈现给他的，名为布鲁斯的极为微妙的课题。</p><p>“克拉克”在害怕布鲁斯会为此感到苦闷，为什么？因为他在害怕面对着苦闷到了痛苦程度的现实里真正的布鲁斯。罔顾蝙蝠领主在过去早就消沉苦闷了无数年的事实，他在试图维系住一种布鲁斯并没有那么的不快活，并没有那么的失去活力，最起码——没有在满心的不同意之上，却偏偏像是打定了主意一样一言不发的，他和布鲁斯之间极为可悲的缺乏沟通的现实的这种假象。</p><p>“我早就告诉过你，蝙蝠侠会干扰你对于事实的公正判断。”戴安娜附在他的耳边说过的这些话适时地响起。她早就看透了他——但是现在还轮不到戴安娜的评价出场。</p><p>正义的领主正在忙于审视着那个因为内心的惧怕而终究畏缩了的男人。</p><p>为什么。他停顿了片刻，然后像是自己根本什么都不曾想那样冷漠无情，无动于衷的方式抬起手，一下子拧死了水龙头阀门的开关。他们的水费不贵，但是自然，身为有必须履行的义务的领主，卡尔他需要量入为出。当他静静地抓起一旁的毛巾擦干净他湿漉漉的双手时，他的内心正忙于审视，审视着这个此时此刻终于被他一把揪了出来的，在此之前一直一言不发，只会偷偷摸摸背着他给他使绊子搞破坏的，相当可悲而又可鄙的可怜男人。</p><p>我还以为你已经死了呢。从某种意义上，卡尔用着一种可以称作是轻描淡写着的方式瞥视着台面上的问题。我还以为很早以前，你就不会在为这个问题而感到烦恼了呢。</p><p>我不可能不会为此感到烦恼。而那个问题在对着他说。因为你知道我会为此感到烦恼，正是因为你知道，你才把我埋了起来。你知道只要你还存在，我就从来都不会真正的消逝。</p><p>因为我就是你。它这么主张着，你就是我。</p><p>我可没有会联合其他人一起给自己使绊子，妨碍公正的这种部分。说真的，你知道吗，我觉得你在和蝙蝠领主里应外合。或许戴安娜说得是对的。卡尔想。我真的应该把自己情感上某些多余的部分全部抛掉。它在妨碍我——而这种妨碍，毫无疑问，自然是有碍公正的。</p><p>那其实并没有有碍公正。它还在不屈不挠地反对着。你知道那没有，因为你从来都没有因为它而做出过任何不公正的行为。如果要我说，这个世界上有哪个人你真的对待的不够公正的话，那么那个人也只可能是你怀疑在有碍公正的那个男人，布鲁斯。</p><p>布鲁斯。卡尔想。</p><p>布鲁斯。</p><p>那似乎每时每刻都跳跃在他的舌尖上，却偏偏在一个时刻突然失落了的，以至于被突然的提出，让他竟以为自己从未听说过的，属于陌生人一样令人生疏的名字。</p><p>布鲁斯。正义的领主放任那个名字重新弹跳上他的舌尖。他品味着它，就好像是在品味着一桩被呈递到他的案前，以至于必须被他亲自制裁似的不可饶恕的罪过。</p><p>布鲁斯。</p><p>他才不是什么不可饶恕的罪过。那个被临时指派的拙劣的辩护律师，正趁着卡尔陷入沉思的空档站在那里喋喋不休地讲。因为你知道罪过意味着你曾经为他而待人不公，可是如果你真的偏袒过他，那么你便理应知道，他不可能会为了这么一点小事就会对你感到失望。</p><p>他分明是一直在对你感到失望，不要否认，卡尔-艾尔。他对你感到失望的原因，正是因为你从来都没有完成过他真正的那个心愿。</p><p>布鲁斯。</p><p>对。卡尔说。</p><p>当他对着辩护律师的驳斥承认下这桩他似乎回避已久的问题时，他感到了腐烂的伤口被重新扯开带来的撕心裂肺却又干净利落的那种刺痛。</p><p>他当然知道布鲁斯在对自己感到失望。</p><p>他会对卡尔感到失望，是因为他被拽入了一个和他的愿望截然相反，背道而驰着的，让他的某个部分注定无法获得幸福的，稳定却又充满着死气的世界。</p><p>布鲁斯。</p><p>我不认为我们的世界是充满着死气的。面对这样的评论，卡尔毫不犹豫地对着他予以还击。那是因为他身上根本性不可避免的存在性的缺漏——他无法完全地理解这样的世界的优越之处，他有自己的想法，但是你不能仅仅是因为他觉得这样让他不快而就认为，这样的世界是不正确的。</p><p>罪犯也会为这样一个对于犯罪无比严苛的世界而感到不快，可是自然，为了人类群体性的利益，罪犯的自由是可以被牺牲掉的自由。他当然不是说布鲁斯的某些感情就活该要在这个过程中被迫牺牲。然而。</p><p>“就连他自己也同意过。”</p><p>就连他自己也同意过，像是这样，再也不会有孩子在漆黑的小巷里抱着自己的父母失声恸哭，再也不会有父亲因为一时失察就只能带回自己儿子的尸体，却对着那个疯子般的杀人凶手无能为力的世界，是好过曾经的罪犯一次次的越狱，被正义联盟揭露过的卢瑟都可以成为总统并谋杀一个无辜的年轻人的残忍、愚昧乃至于是无药可救，一遍遍重蹈覆辙的可悲世界的。</p><p>我问心无愧。卡尔对着这个问题斩钉截铁地回答说。我问心无愧。我已经竭尽所能……</p><p>而如果说，在他的问心无愧里，有什么是让他觉得自己无法摒弃私心的，也因此，导致他不能够在面对着这样的问题百分之百确信无疑着自己的行为是全无利己的，问心无愧以至于“真理是站在自己一方”着的，那也只有可能是那个男人。</p><p>只有可能是你在说的那个布鲁斯。</p><p>你在让他不快乐。</p><p>人活在这个世界上不能仅仅是追求快乐。</p><p>况且，我也一直在包容他，在领主成员面前袒护他。</p><p>我应当问心有愧。卡尔想，我应当为了我对于他的感情，很多时候犹犹豫豫无法真正狠下心来的感情而感到问心有愧。</p><p>我应当为自己无法真正抛弃过去，无法忘怀掉那些曾经在阳光下，在温暖的正午后，像是草叶上垂下的露水，在阳光下一闪一闪绽放着光芒的记忆而感到有愧。</p><p>我已经为了他而偏袒了他那么多。</p><p>——却从来没有满足过他哪怕是一个真正的，微小的那个愿望。</p><p>嘻嘻。那个细细小小的声音在消失前轻声地说。虚伪！</p><p>他面无表情地咀嚼着在声音消失前被抛给他的，仿佛被认为会引起领主勃然大怒式的反应的这句极为特殊的话。</p><p>它其实完全不必那么担心的，卡尔冷淡地想。它其实不必担心的。因为，他分明没有为这句话表露出任何不合常理的怒气或者是多余的情绪——他有什么好表示的呢，因为确实，他知道这句话说的是真的。</p><p>他确实知道自己满足过布鲁斯很多很多的愿望，他为他买来冰淇淋，他为他倾尽所能，他在领主的会议上不顾众人意见的试图袒护于他。他对他偏心，偏心到了让蝙蝠领主成为了所有领主心中，包括他自己心中对正义领主的正义出现了怀疑的一根小小的尖刺。</p><p>他确实在偏爱着他。</p><p>却没有在这偏爱的同时，哪怕一次的，真正满足过他那个极为简单的愿望。</p><p>布鲁斯——你又到底是怎么想的呢？这么慢慢靠在了洗手台上的卡尔抱起了胳膊。他看到了镜子里的那个人，明明在几分钟前还是那样满心疲惫的落魄，却偏偏要在现在，变得无比遥远而又陌生的，充满着和这个房间不相称的威严的，冷淡而又高傲着的男人。</p><p>布鲁斯，他又是怎么想的呢？</p><p>这让卡尔又想起来，很久很久以前，在从未实行过领主制度，闪电侠也从未死去过的世界和他们的世界的轨迹出现了交叉的那个时刻，布鲁斯是如何毫无声息地就释放了那些犯人。由于他在一场两个世界的交接过程中的放水，招致了领主世界在将他们的制度推行给其他世界时的不幸的失败。</p><p>“他背叛了我们。”</p><p>“蝙蝠领主是个叛徒。”</p><p>他在想，他在回想。</p><p>他在回想那场关于布鲁斯的审判，人们的指责，猜疑，还有对于蝙蝠领主从领主制度成立之后就一直呈现的，那种拒不合作的冷淡态度的厌恶。他试图回想，回想在几天几夜的辩论过后，他坐在高高的审判台上，两只手于桌面上合拢，下巴抵着手背，威严而又严厉地凝视着那个站在台下，从审判开始到结束一直一言不发着的，保持着自己的沉默的布鲁斯。</p><p>“蝙蝠领主。”他听到自己这么讲。当他开口时，他的声音既冷淡，又严肃，充满着一种既像是风雨将来，又像是确实对此无动于衷的介于两者之间的令人猜疑不透的平静。他确实非常的平静。“你是否是在质疑我们世界的制度，试图推翻我们世界的秩序？”</p><p>这让站在台下的布鲁斯抬起了眼。</p><p>穿戴着脚铐手铐，除去了面具，除此之外倒是披挂整齐着的蝙蝠领主抬起了头。当他望向他的时候，他用着的是一双无比疲倦，却又毫无疑问，是和正义同等程度的问心无愧的，无比诚实地袒露出了自己灵魂的眼睛。</p><p>“你知道我的行动并非是为了质疑此点。”他简短作答。“也知道我从没有做过任何推翻领主制度的密谋。”</p><p>“你是说你仍旧支持我们现行的领主制度。”</p><p>“整体来说，是。”</p><p>“但是你却放跑了你本应看管的那些人，那些来自另一个世界的囚犯。”</p><p>“因为仅从正义来说，大人，他们并没有做出任何有违正义的举动。而囚禁无罪之人的行动，我相信在这其中是绝非正义的。”</p><p>领主们倒是没有哪条制度宣称，他们可以仅仅是因为一个制度与他们不够相称就逮捕他们的领导者。</p><p>但即使如此，他们的领土疆域还是从美国推进到了整个地球。</p><p>他知道布鲁斯真正想说的东西是什么，这就让他与布鲁斯能够像是这样，相隔着一道审讯台的距离地，无比坦诚地静静凝望着彼此。</p><p>布鲁斯是无罪的。他知道。</p><p>虽然他必须因为自己跨越了领主会议讨论直接执行了结果的行为付出代价，他被剥夺了掌管哥谭的权力整整三年，但是整体而言，他的行为依旧不能够被说是不够正义的。</p><p>他命令布鲁斯为了这件事在家闭门思过，而对于此，沉默的蝙蝠领主似乎没有异议。</p><p>他从来都没有提出过异议，卡尔冷静地对着自己说。不管他给过布鲁斯多少机会，也不管布鲁斯是不是他们中更善于撒谎的那个。当他看向他的时候，他很确信布鲁斯在诚实地对着他说：</p><p>他对于他们世界运行的制度没有“克拉克”所幻想的那等程度的异议。</p><p>当然，他活得并不能够算是完全舒适。这是一种可以被理解的情感上的思乡一样的行为——他无法抑制上感情上对于过去世界的留恋，然而从理智上，他们都知道，卡尔才是他们中真正正确的那个。</p><p>既然卡尔才是他们中真正正确的那个，那么我又何需要对此事心怀愧疚着呢？</p><p>他并没有获得一句可以继续反驳下去的答话。因为只是一时不察才不慎被卡尔抓住了尾巴，一下子揪出来的那个“克拉克”，已经趁着卡尔陷入沉思的时候，悄无声息地游曳着，钻进他找不到的另一个名为回忆的神秘的地方去了。</p><p>所以，现在，他仍旧还是卡尔，是正义的领主。</p><p>他不是克拉克。</p><p>……一定是这五年的生活让我变得过于人性化了。终于，在这宛如战争一般的争论结束过后，又过了几秒，重新眨起眼——就好像从白日谵妄一样的状态中回归了清醒，终于意识到自己还站在卫生间中，一只手拿着毛巾，发梢还因为过于冰冷的水而湿漉漉滴黏在额头上，也因此，显得格外疲惫而又困倦的卡尔忍不住想到。一定是因为这五年的生活……</p><p>他微微地揉了揉自己的脸，从眼角到面颊，好让筋疲力尽了一天后的自己回归他应有的那种冷静的清醒。他想起自己明天还要出门，他还要上班，而这就意味着他不能够在这个地方无止境地站立并同自己辩论下去。而当终于他伸出了一只手，想要转动卫生间的门把，却发现那木门居然先他一步，被人从外面拉开。</p><p>那个刚刚他还在想着的男人，那个不停地让他犯下罪过，却与此同时，又像是唯一一个卡尔需要感到于他有愧的男人就站在那里。</p><p>“……”</p><p>他是亲手夺走了布鲁斯的心爱之物没有错了。卡尔淡淡地心想，他亲手扼杀了布鲁斯心中的重要的之人。他谋杀了克拉克，也一起杀死了爱着克拉克的布鲁斯。而既然他已经做了这么多……</p><p>那么又何必要自欺欺人着，假装布鲁斯对自己并没有感到任何的失望，再或者，他竟然愿意一如既往地去爱他呢？</p><p>“你怎么起来了？”当他开口时，他的声音又冷淡又温和，平静得就好像他什么也没有真正察觉。“我不是和你说，你不用等我，早些去睡。”</p><p>“……”而这让那个名叫布鲁斯的男人微微地眨了眨眼。</p><p>他披着起夜时才会穿的，用来临时御寒的那种厚重的外套，静静地看着他。</p><p>这个从衣服中露出的身形，这个比他们初来时已经瘦了太多，甚至于说，比他们最后一次相遇，亲吻，共渡过一个安静美好的圣诞节时已经削瘦了太多太多的男人，正在疲倦地，安静地，筋疲力尽却又仍旧饱含耐心地凝望着他。</p><p>“夜里太冷。”当他说话时，他的声音也是非常柔和的，带着点淡淡的沙哑。“卧室也不暖和，我睡不着。”</p><p>“……”是吗。这么说着的卡尔叹了口气，他忽视了自己叹气的声音，在此刻似乎比他们两个说的每一句话都要来得更加大声的显而易见的事实。</p><p>他终于还是伸出了自己的手，将布鲁斯的手拉了过来，放在自己的手心间。他看着那些曾经生过冻疮，直到现在还留有印痕的手指，它们停置在卡尔刚刚碰过了冷水的手掌间，却依旧像是死人的双手一样，透过来了一片冰凉。</p><p>“对不起，我刚刚洗了把脸，身上也不怎么热乎。”这么说着的他朝着他手掌里的那双手微微地哈气。“你觉得这样还好吗？不行的话我去再找点衣服给你。”</p><p>“不用了。”布鲁斯说。他总是这样。不用了。“你什么时候回房间去？”</p><p>“很快。”卡尔许诺。很快。“对不起。”</p><p>他们又在冰冷的月光下对视了大约几秒，而在他们对视的时候，卡尔想要知道，曾经说他从来都不擅长说谎的布鲁斯，又到底从他此刻的表情上看见了些什么。</p><p>他终于还是成为了一个很会说谎的人。</p><p>然而布鲁斯还是在看着他。他在望着他。用着那一直空洞着的，就像是黑洞一样，可以吞噬掉所有光芒的那双眸子。</p><p>“好。”然后他说。“那我等你回去。还有，卡尔。”</p><p>“嗯，布鲁斯，怎么了？”</p><p>这让他们又站在那儿，任由一个握着一个的，又轻轻地停顿了几秒。</p><p>他以为那个男人不会再说话，却不成想，听到了一个轻轻的声音在对着他说。</p><p>“我没关系。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的生活终于出现了驶入正轨般的起色。</p><p>每天早上，他会在八点之前起床，洗掉洗碗池里前一天用过的盘子，然后开始收拾家里，确保衣物还有床单保持最基本的整洁。等到了快十点的时候，他就可以花上一些时间在午餐上，直到调料和炖菜的芬芳弥漫过了整个厨房。大概十一点的时候，他会去叫醒仍在床上，缩在被子里，像是怎么睡也睡不醒似的布鲁斯。接着，十一点左右，他们会在餐厅一起用餐。卡尔会在那之后穿戴整齐，走出大门，在隔了一个街区的杂货铺卸货装货，渡过帮助客人们采购商品的繁忙的一天。</p><p>布鲁斯调整了他的工作时间表，介于，不管卡尔跟他说过多少次，他就算先回去睡觉也不会打紧，他却还是会固执地在床上或者书桌前等待卡尔的归来。所以后来，卡尔对布鲁斯的行为也就干脆听之任之——只要蝙蝠领主能够保证每天在他们事业上付出的时间没有减少，那么或许从早八点做到晚八点，还是从早十一点做到晚十一点没有任何的区别。卡尔这么自我欺骗道。再说了，反正现在也还是冬天。太早上床的布鲁斯会冷的睡不着，而早上八点的时候，还没有完全升起的太阳又不足以温暖起这个边边角角处的狭小的房间。</p><p>他还注意到，他给布鲁斯买过的那盆仙人掌被丢在了书桌上，有一搭没一搭地被那个男人随手地浇着水。虽然对着一盆仙人掌没有被旱死或浇死实在是有些大惊小怪，但是就目前来说，它仍旧维持着卡尔刚刚把它带回家送给他时的清脆的模样。这让卡尔的心头掠过了一阵难以言喻的欣慰感。某种程度上他甚至觉得，只要布鲁斯能够安然无恙地挺过这个冬天，那就是他和蝙蝠领主的一次伟大胜利。毕竟，“你让我做的工作，实际上是让我在这个连电脑的概念都不存在的时代制造出至少和我们那个世界的计算机计算速度相等的高精密仪器。”他还记得布鲁斯在工作的第二个月这么同他汇报说。“这就意味着我要亲手打磨每一个零件，在这个世界的材料生产全都精度不足的前提下搭建一个跨时代的电子设备。”</p><p>这是一场非常漫长而又艰苦的苦工，介于他们中必须有一个照顾家，而卡尔在失去了超级大脑的前提下并没有布鲁斯这样的科技精通，所以，他只能信任着他。</p><p>他只能信任着布鲁斯，而尽量不要让自己思考，布鲁斯是否在最近的几个月，消极怠工方面表现得实在有点过于明显。</p><p>他仍旧还是愿意信赖着他，所以，他乐于相信，所有的懈怠都是过低的气温带来的副作用，只要新的一年能够到来，他和布鲁斯的生活最终也会回归像是之前那样充满着希望的正轨。</p><p>而就在这样充满着极为复杂而又矛盾的期待，最终却还是屈服于天气和现实的生活之中，在那些个他们不愿起床，卡尔也没有什么衣服要洗，什么地板要拖的晚上，他也会和布鲁斯做爱。</p><p>他们做爱，就好像纯粹是为了打发时间——确保着再像是这样漫长而又平凡的日子里能够知道彼此还活着，还醒着，没有在浑浑噩噩的生活中不幸真的滑落进了这个世界设定好的轨迹的，提醒着彼此他们是来自异界的两个特殊来客一样的，紧紧相缠地做爱。他们做爱，就好像他们是在某种将要在暴雨下覆灭的小船上那样紧张而又激烈地做爱。他们做爱，哪怕对于布鲁斯来说，像是这样的程度明明从某种意义上早就超过了布鲁斯身体所能承受的限度。</p><p>他们的每一次做爱都是从布鲁斯的贴近和亲吻中渐渐开始的。这个人类总是以为卡尔不知道，或者不曾察觉，在上了年纪过后，布鲁斯的身体实在已经不大适合他们刚开始相爱时那样简单、粗暴，却因为其中的直白而显得别有一番风味的激烈的性爱。卡尔仍旧记得那些个两人一同大笑着，扯掉对方的衬衣还有外套，将彼此推搡到床上，在嬉闹中分享着亲吻，最终，由无数的润滑剂还有呻吟还有笑骂声组成的欢乐而又美好的时光。他还记得布鲁斯是如何在他的身上放声大笑，明明筋疲力尽，一点也不可能射得出来，却还是要用着他汗津津的身体爬到超人的腿上，因为不想要表现得比超人更差，而想方设法地试图把明明没有不应期的克拉克给榨个干净。他们总是在这样愚不可及，毫无逻辑的故事里疯狂地亲吻。那些发生在汽车后，小巷里，还有各种各样隐秘甚至奇怪的地方分享着彼此的身体还有亲吻。当他像是那样冒着傻气地插入布鲁斯的时候，他会记得布鲁斯是怎样呻吟着抓住他深蓝色的领口，拖动他，拽动他，就好像他才是他们两个中性爱的主导者一样，不甘示弱地将卡尔强行拖拽进属于布鲁斯的自己的节奏。</p><p>他们曾经分享过无数个像是这样的岁月，很多很多的，被润滑剂和体液充满的，上不得什么台面，却像是闪闪发光的阳光一样，金灿灿的无比美好的时光。以至于卡尔经常会觉得，即使再过一百年，一千年，一万年，他也永远都无法忘怀得了它，就好像他同样也忘怀不掉那些个疯狂的性爱马拉松的夜晚过后，明明头发脸颊甚至是眉毛上都沾满了精液，筋疲力尽地倒在床上，却还是会因为突然想到“这太蠢了”而咯咯大笑起来的布鲁斯。</p><p>那是会让一个人觉得，即使一切都是如此的愚蠢，但是他还是仍旧好爱着他的如此美好而又动人着的时刻。况且，对于这位素来独来独往，从来都没有遇到过任何一位亲族的氪星男人来说，能够在这样的时光里将脸埋进恋人的后颈，能够从他的身上嗅到满满盈盈的，就像是宣布着他只属于卡尔，只属于着氪星人的时候——他总是会觉得，像是这样黏黏糊糊的记忆在他的世界里意义非凡。</p><p>布鲁斯是他们中比较像是个小恶魔的那一个，事实上，满身都是精液，还要装模作样地舔着自己的拇指，满脸都是戏谑而又轻挑的笑意的布鲁斯，就像是精力无穷的，那些神话中注定要让所有人都感到神魂颠倒的糟糕、可怕而又诱人的糟糕恶魔。</p><p>但是，那也是属于过去的事了。</p><p>现在，上了年纪的布鲁斯却难以承受那么激烈，那么不计后果，似乎只是挥洒着汗水还有狂欢似的喜悦就可以得到了满足的无比野蛮式的性爱。</p><p>他变得疲惫，不仅如此，还容易因为过于强烈的刺激而变得身体不适。像是只要轻轻地插入他，撞入他身体里那个卡尔无比熟悉的，只是因为触碰就可以让身体紧张起来的，那个非常特别的敏感点，就足以让这个曾经大笑“你就只有这么一点能耐吗”的男人重新蜷成微微的一小团。他会发出呻吟，虽然那呻吟听起来就像是在小小地倒吸上一口冷气。在那其后，黑暗骑士的身体不得不花上比以往更多的时间才能重新变得放松，他的肌肉在之前的过程里会变得太过紧张，以至于只有等待他慢慢恢复，卡尔才能够确保自己找到一个布鲁斯可以容纳自己进入，还不会为此受伤的放松下来的时刻。这种感觉很像是在用手抚着一只会因为任何突然的惊吓而绷紧了身体呲出了牙，哪怕自己意识是不想的，却还是条件反射而变得紧张的疲敝不堪的野兽。他会在这个过程中给予布鲁斯很多的爱抚，当他轻轻含着布鲁斯的脖颈时，他会用手掌轻轻地按压布鲁斯的腹部，以确保这个男人能够慢慢从心跳骤然攀升的刺激中渐渐恢复到正常的，可以享受性爱的慢节奏的生理状态之中。</p><p>他有意识到布鲁斯的身体早就不再喜欢这种反复的直接的粗暴的刺激，就好像他有意识到，比起卡尔是不是真的有撞击到他的敏感点，他更加满足于像是现在这样，面对面地搂抱，任由卡尔抓着他的肩膀，放任自己搂抱着卡尔的脖子，然后渐渐地，慢慢地，将更多的肉棒吞吃入体内这样他的身体被卡尔填充满的简单而又充满着意义的某种事实。</p><p>他的年纪大了，当然，就好像他虽然没有说过，但是卡尔知道他已经不再是过去那样喜欢最深并且也是最为激烈的那种背后位。</p><p>而当他把脸贴在卡尔的脖侧，微微地呻吟、吸气，然后仅仅是因为深入的撞入还有一次简单的手活儿就开始不自觉地扭动起身体迎来射精的时刻，他的身体会逐渐变得放松。在卡尔德感受下，他会觉得布鲁斯就像是泡上了一个热水澡一样，一点一点，就像是要点着头这么在他的手掌间慢吞吞地昏睡过去那样，懒洋洋地蹭动着卡尔的身体，那些他从来都不肯言说的疲惫久终于从他的骨头缝中释放出来。</p><p>只有在这种时刻，卡尔才会觉得，他的布鲁斯实际上是在他的手掌间被彻底打开的。他其实更加喜欢，像是这样半眯着眼睛，靠在卡尔的胸口，似睡非睡着，看起来非常安全而又平静着的布鲁斯。</p><p>然而只要布鲁斯还保持着他的清醒，只要布鲁斯依旧有精力能够掩饰，他就总是喜欢按照他所认为的卡尔更喜欢的激烈的方式来。</p><p>他总还会这样，努力掩盖自己的不适，回避他的实际感受。甚至于说，当卡尔逐渐地停下来，观察他，询问他，想要知道是否一切都还算正常的时候，他会收紧自己的后穴，勾住自己的双脚，催促他，要求他，乞求他来得再快一点，再用力一点，他想要他用一种更加激烈也是更加粗暴的方式去占有他。他似乎根本不在乎自己的身体对于这件事是怎么想的，只是希望卡尔用某种足以弄伤人的方式来狠狠地标记住他。而当卡尔试图停下来，放慢一点节奏，或者放弃刺激他的身体，转而用更见温和的手淫来解决布鲁斯那挺立的勃起的时候，他又总是会微微地摇一摇头，喘着气，凑到卡尔的耳边哀求</p><p>“再多一点。”他会小声这么说，“再多一点，别去想，卡尔，别去想它，我不在乎。”当卡尔真的抓起他的脚踝，让他的身体在他和床铺之间曲折出一个非常勉强的角度的时候，他可以听到布鲁斯发出的，充满着满足和喜悦，就像是身体受伤一样的呻吟。“对，就是这样。”他喃喃地说。“按你喜欢的来。”</p><p>卡尔。</p><p>他唯一喜欢并且不反对卡尔做的事，就是卡尔在正面位进入他时，他们可以脸颊贴着脸颊，于是布鲁斯就可以在意乱情迷中喘着气，仿佛再也忍耐不了似的，轻轻地吻他。</p><p>他们总是在接吻，甚至于说，有时候在做爱中途，为了方便布鲁斯换气，至少不会因为过于激烈而真的到痛苦的地步，卡尔会特意停下来，慢慢地，深深地就好像是时间静止了下来，他拥有着永恒的时间一样静静地亲吻他。他们会在此时一起停下来，就好像是遗忘了自己的处境还有所有不愉快的时光那样地，安静地等待着彼此。</p><p>就好像他们也从来不会在做爱以外的时间像是这样的亲昵。</p><p>“你应该让我戴套子。”一次，卡尔用鼻尖刮蹭着布鲁斯的下颌，为了让布鲁斯的身体能够真正放松下来，一边爱抚着他，一边亲吻着他的锁骨地低声地说。“你身体这么弱，却还是要天天洗澡，每次洗完澡你看起来都会变得更累。”</p><p>“我不在乎。”那时，那个胸膛在卡尔的唇下起伏，当卡尔用舌尖划过那些陈旧的伤疤时，会因为紧张而微微绷紧了身子的布鲁斯这么回答。“我想让你射进来。”</p><p>我想让你射进来。那一刻，他的表情似乎在说，卡尔——求求你。</p><p>他曾经认真思考过很多次，哪怕是出于对布鲁斯健康的考虑，是否要以一种成年人的方式拒绝掉布鲁斯的请求。然而布鲁斯在那一刻垂下眼睛，看着伏在自己胸膛上的他的时候，他的眼神里的某种东西却让卡尔感到了心碎。</p><p>那是他在这样的世界唯一能够给予布鲁斯的，温暖了两个人的，就好像还能够支撑着他们走下去的某种东西。而倘若连这，他都要剥夺他，那么已经枯萎到这般地步的布鲁斯，又还剩下些什么了呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……所以，上帝定了索多玛和蛾摩拉的罪，”流利而又柔和的嗓音，此刻正在从杂货店里打开着的收音机中泻了出来，“他们沉溺于下流的淫乱行为，放纵变态的肉欲的罪。正如《利未书》所言，‘男人和男人彼此贪恋……’”</p><p>“抱歉。”有什么新的东西被放在了卡尔的面前，于是原本正在一门心思地看着报纸便抬起了头。</p><p>站在那里的，是一个精心打扮过的中年的妇人。就好像是那些杂货店里随处可见的寻常主妇一样，她也是一样质朴的打扮，只是，嘴上仍旧擦了一点口红，就好像那紧紧抓在她脑后的发髻。</p><p>“我还想要一点糖，除此以外，再来一磅的巧克力。还有圣诞树的装饰我可能也要再来一点。因为，嗯，家里的小孩比较闹腾，所以去年的装饰品就没剩下两包……”</p><p>对于妇人的要求，眼下，已经在杂货店工作了一周有余的卡尔熟练地点起了头。他利落地站起身，从收银台底下的杂货箱中取出了那些富有圣诞特色的装饰纪念品。</p><p>“总共多少钱？”</p><p>“嗯，稍等，”卡尔温和地开口，“让我来挨个跟您结清一下……”</p><p>“……若是做出此等可憎的事……”当他开始为这位妇人秤起她所需要着的巧克力的时候，那个男人的声音仍旧持续不断地从收音机里流泻出来，“他们的丧命归根结底也是咎由自取的。”</p><p>“一共是一磅。”卡尔平静，并且坚持对此充耳不闻地将那些糖果在柜台上放好。</p><p>把所有的物品都收进购物袋里又是一个需要花点时间的工程。一般来说，卡尔不会觉得这种事情很麻烦。但是，如果对方是一个稍稍有点难缠的对象的时候，他会希望自己动手时的动作可以变得更快一些。</p><p>因为果然，在他将那些东西一个个清点，记录，装袋的时候，那个靠在柜台前的妇人终于忍不住地开口。</p><p>“你也收听伯尔曼枢机主教的节目，对吗？我觉得这是个好事情，因为电台应该把更多的时间分配给这样对人的精神有利的教育节目上……我真的想，他是个了不起的人，因为在此之前，人们根本就不关心宗教，也不关心教育。”</p><p>伯尔曼枢机主教是近来纽约教区备受追捧的新任枢机主教，这个男人，以其善辩的口才和优雅的嗓音而闻名。</p><p>“我觉得他可以成为一名使徒，如果他生在两千年以前的那个时间的话。你知道基督最喜欢像他那样的人，那么英俊，那么圣洁……而他却偏偏选择来到我们这个鬼地方。纽约是一座罪恶的城市，先生，虽然，也能遇到像你这样的喜欢关心宗教的正直的人……”</p><p>我可不觉得只是听听宗教广播就可以被称作一个正直的人。有一部分的卡尔，当他将那些东西归类好后，开始给妇人计算这次购物的价格时，他在那么想。就好像他也不是自己想要听这位主教宣讲，同性恋到底多么应该和淫乱的通奸者一起坠入地狱的广播。</p><p>它只是很受杂货店的实际所有者喜爱，那对因为上了年纪而不能做工，侄女又刚好和丈夫一起回老家了的老夫妇们。他们聘请了卡尔，在卡尔走投无路的时候。而如果这意味着他需要在一个时时刻刻提醒着自己，自己是因为拒绝否认同性恋而失去了上一份工作的广播中持续地做工，那么卡尔，他当然就可以让自己忍受这个。</p><p>这个广播实际上非常的热门，在纽约，不管你走进任何一家店铺，只要是有人愿意打开广播，那么除却那些惯来热度很高的花边新闻和恐怖故事以外，伯尔曼主教老少皆宜的宣讲就一定会从某个地方跃入你的耳朵。</p><p>他甚至连人们的私人生活都可以入侵。只要你的家里有一台小小的收音机，那么，这个不知疲倦地教诲着人们，要忌淫乱、忌通奸、忌偷盗、忌杀人，也要忌鸡奸的主教便会突然地从广播中冒出头来。</p><p>就好像今天早上，卡尔像是往常一样地放好他们两个的早午餐，进到卧室里去喊还在床上的布鲁斯时，他就听到了那个男人正在从床头的收音机里缓缓吐露的声音。</p><p>“要虔诚，”那个男人在对着冷冰冰的空气宣布说，“要恭顺，要感谢上帝为我们所做的，因为只有这样，祂才会愿意赐福我们的人间……”</p><p>“……你怎么会有兴趣听这种无稽的东西。”这么说着的卡尔走了过来，他站在那儿，帮了一把仍旧窝在床上，没精打采地让自己陷在被褥之中，仿佛又要睡过去，但是与此同时，眼睛却还睁着的布鲁斯。他帮他从床上起来，然后，在热度还没有完全散尽之前把衣服递给了他。</p><p>“我在关心目前这个世界的美国所处的形势。”这也是难得布鲁斯愿意多说几句的，他们两个可以相对没有那么拘束地交谈的时间。</p><p>因为毕竟，这是关于他们两个所处情况的公事。</p><p>“经济形势下行，失业率高发，出现了几起严重的犯罪事件……”</p><p>而就在布鲁斯缓缓地伸出手指，一个个清点着自己从电台里听到的消息时，卡尔却难得地为此迟疑了片刻。</p><p>他所想着的，是他们两个几年以前刚搬来这个街区时，布鲁斯曾经一眼相中，并且因此认为这个地方适合定居的，他现在所打工的那家杂货店放在外面的木架。</p><p>那是几年以前，他们两个刚刚落到这个世界的第二年的事了。那个时候，因为几次的住处都不合心，所以卡尔和布鲁斯两个人不得不再一次拿起从报纸上剪下来的房屋租赁广告，四处拜访好能够找到一个新的住处。而当时，卡尔就是在他现在临时找到工作的这家杂货店里问的，如何去他们如今所租住的公寓的这条路。</p><p>“……杂货店的人和我说，咱们要看的房子距离这儿最多不过200码。”那时，他顺着店铺的台阶走下来，站在他面前的，就是那个尚且能够扛着行李，不动声色地随着自己走上许多里路，却仍旧看不出任何一丝倦态的布鲁斯。他仍旧记得那个时候他跟布鲁斯都说了些什么。“就在前面拐弯的不远处，虽然他们说如果我想要继续在港口那边打工的话，这个地方可能跟那里略微有一点距离，可是除此之外，他们说这儿是个不错的，适合人居住的好地方。”</p><p>“它确实是一个好地方。”这么说着的布鲁斯，他背靠着灯柱，厌倦地伸出了手指，点了点摆在外面的那些木箱。“如果这是一个犯罪率高发，或者周围人手脚不太干净的地方，他们不可能像是这样把水果摆在外面……”</p><p>……就好像是十几年前的哥谭。</p><p>他听到了布鲁斯这么说，在那一刻，虽然声音极其低微的……</p><p>但他仍旧明白了布鲁斯在那一刻实际上，想要对卡尔说的是些什么。</p><p>他们在上一个租住地，虽然只有短短的几个礼拜，但是却并没有过上他们期待的，能够专心研究和工作的平静生活。毕竟，住在餐馆的楼上，就意味着绝大多数时候，这个地方吵闹到令人根本无法休息。而不仅如此，每次卡尔搭公车回来，他都会被那些三五成群的小混混们聚在暗处打量。他甚至不得不和几个人打了一架，因为那些人非要和他“借点钱花”。</p><p>布鲁斯最后成功地说服了卡尔，他们应该去找一个更加安静的住处。</p><p>继续留在那里，是一个倘若只有卡尔一个人住在这里，那么无论如何，他也可以将就一下，因为说到底，对于他们所要实现的远大目标，这种生活仍旧是可以容忍的破烂的选项。可是对于布鲁斯来说，他的工作却需要一个相对安静的环境。“我没有办法在这种环境里长时间集中精力地做工。”当他把自己最近的工作进度展示给卡尔，而卡尔因为那迟缓的进度而轻轻地皱眉时，那个已经过于习惯并且知道要如何面对领主的怒火，对于他的不快处之泰然的布鲁斯就只是如实地告知他说。“你知道在这样嘈杂的环境里，即使是曾经的你，也不可以全力以赴的准备工作。”</p><p>他自己对于这样的生活当然是可以容忍的，可是既然布鲁斯，既然他们的事业需要他，那么他就可以为他们两个去找一个更为安静的，也是更为适合居住的崭新的街区。</p><p>而在那个时候，当他们再次试图搬家的时候，他还记得布鲁斯，一个人，站在那儿。</p><p>他的手里抓着一颗刚刚从木箱里拿出来的，还带着露水的鲜艳的苹果。</p><p>当他说出，“……就好像是十几年前的哥谭”的时刻。</p><p>卡尔知道了，布鲁斯其实是在想家。</p><p> </p><p>“哥谭已经不再是整个东海岸臭名昭著的罪恶之都，虽然曾经，人们以为，它头上的名号是不可能被摆脱的。但是，我会很高兴地告诉大家，在领主们夜以继日的努力之下，我们已经哥谭打造成为了一个完美的，可以媲美任何一个国际化大都市的伟大城市。”</p><p>再也不会有孩子在小巷里失去他们的父母，再也不会有父母因为一个精神病患者的作恶而失去他们的儿子。</p><p>“哥谭市已经受政客对某些罪犯长期姑息的困扰已久，而现在，我们可以看到，摆脱了这些束缚的哥谭市，又是多么美丽的一颗伫立在美国东海岸的明珠……”</p><p>当他们做出这样一番讲话的时候，很多人其实已经注意到，哥谭市的实际代表人物，从最开始就参加了正义联盟，并且也是第一批领主，是早期所有领主法案的实际撰写人的蝙蝠侠却没有在此次记者会上出席。就在卡尔对着无数的摄像头承诺，他们将推广哥谭市的经验直到世界的每一个角落的时候，他知道布鲁斯·韦恩实际上正在自己的房间。</p><p>他正在翻看着那些曾经的老照片们，关于他，他的孩子，他的罗宾，还有卡尔。</p><p>在一个举国欢庆的时刻，他却偷偷避开了他。</p><p>卡尔花了一点时间才摆脱掉了那些记者会后的喝彩还有一波又一波的敬酒，当他终于想办法让自己落上布鲁斯卧室外的阳台之时，他清楚地听到了自己刚一落地就出现的刺耳的警报声。</p><p>“……是系统的误报。”这么说着，明明在过去他们关系还尚好的十年里，从来都没有过哪怕一次误报过的警报系统就被它的主人按掉了最后一声的呜咽。</p><p>他看到了布鲁斯，他正坐在那儿，在房间最宽大的那把扶手椅里，一个人静静地背对着他。而当他解除了系统误报之后，甚至都没有回过头的，就只是那么恹恹地对着推开了窗子的卡尔解释说。“我重新设置了一遍大宅的警报系统，大概是什么地方出了差错……”</p><p>“已经不需要再设置什么警报系统了，布鲁斯。”他打断了他。“你知道现在，哥谭的街道上再也不会出现任何危险的罪犯。”</p><p>那是他们第一次的，在推行阿卡姆犯罪者脑叶切除计划后，两个人能够像是这样的，在一个安静的场合私下相处。</p><p>他其实有很多话想要对布鲁斯说。</p><p>那样的布鲁斯。</p><p>在闪电侠死后，默不作声地站在卡尔的身后，任由着他用热视线取走了“前总统”卢瑟的性命，就好像再也不会反对，但是与此同时，却又不知道为什么……</p><p>因此变得陌生了的布鲁斯。</p><p>“……杰森会为我们所做的事感到很开心的。”当他抬起脸，对上那个坐在黑暗中的人，对上他明明没有任何的遮掩，却不知为何，看起来像是比一千道面具都能更加地隐藏好自己的看法的布鲁斯的眼睛时，他的某个部分，某个更加冲动的，想要去接近他，想要去触碰他——想要去亲吻他的部分，就这么没有任何预兆地开口说。“虽然，我们不能够说，我们的计划是只为了给杰森，或者沃利他们两个制定的……”正义应当是为了所有人。</p><p>可是他希望布鲁斯能够为此感到些许的开心。</p><p>再也不会有像是杰森那样的孩子可怜地死去了。</p><p>只是为了某个疯疯癫癫，明明被布鲁斯无数次地绳之以法，却最终，因为那些政府的软弱还有政客拉拢选票而坚持废死的行为而一次次地逃脱审判，甚至，还成为了某些人口中自由象征的小丑，精神病患的一点小小的乐子。</p><p>他知道那些人是如何评价这个被蝙蝠侠数次送往监狱的疯子的，“他是一个自由的斗士，一个反抗着蝙蝠侠黑幕的勇士，他的荒谬感诞生于蝙蝠侠维持的腐朽秩序——而他之所以会做出那么骇人听闻的举动，全部都是因为这个社会对他的关爱远远不够。”</p><p>卡尔不知道这个社会是不是对某些人的关爱远远不够。</p><p>但是他很确信，对于小丑，这些“荒谬”和关爱是没有丝毫关联的。</p><p>“他们现在也在试图反抗我们，那些当年支持小丑保释，或者，支持卢瑟成为总统的人，他们现在也在试图主张着说，我们的行为是错误的……”</p><p>可是卡尔知道他们是正确的，就好像，当那些人如此愚蠢地试图声援小丑——仅仅是因为他们认为像是这样被关起来的弱者一定是需要帮助的可怜人的念头，而残酷地攻击蝙蝠侠的时候。</p><p>卡尔知道蝙蝠侠是正确的。</p><p>“再也不会有孩子因为那些人的愚蠢而死去了。”他再一次地开口，这一次，在布鲁斯来得及避开之前，他将他的手压在了布鲁斯的手臂之上。</p><p>那是他们继杰森死后，距离变得最近的一次。当他这么做的时候，他能够感觉到布鲁斯柔和却又温暖的呼吸声。</p><p>他能够听到布鲁斯的心跳，感受到布鲁斯的脉搏。当布鲁斯平静地坐在那里，面无表情，就好像是卡尔什么都没有做的那样，安静地直视着前方。</p><p>“你应当还是支持它的，对吗，布鲁斯？”卡尔停顿了片刻，他看着他，用着一种作为正义领主来说不可思议的软弱，在那么多年来，唯一一次柔和地问着布鲁斯。“你同样也在哥谭的执行法案上签了字。”</p><p>而这就意味着，蝙蝠领主认为在哥谭市推行切除脑叶的计划，毫无疑问，也是绝对必须的。</p><p>“我们想要知道哥谭市的代表英雄，曾经的义警蝙蝠领主的具体动向。”那天，在领主的新闻发布会上，记者们曾经用长枪短炮瞄准了他。“他并没有出席今日的会议，请问这到底是一种反对的表示，还是说，他在担心出席本次的会议会无法面对记者们提出的各类问题？”</p><p>这是一个会引起骚动的提问，正如卡尔所料想的那样，领主们对蝙蝠领主偏偏要缺席自己城市的发布会这件事有很多的微词。</p><p>“他就是个肮脏的骗子，”对于此，鹰女曾经私下里恶狠狠地这么说。“既然他自己已经同意了要执行这些规定，又何必在这种时候装出一副他根本就不同意的，假模假式的样子出来呢？”</p><p>正义领主们的所有行动都是开会，讨论，通过的。</p><p>而绝大多数时候，蝙蝠领主看起来对此并没有特别的反对，或者拒绝在文件上签字的行为。</p><p>“我所认识的蝙蝠领主，并不是一个会在和他人意见不同时轻易退缩的类型。他始终富有勇气，秉持公正，是人类中当之无愧的佼佼者。所以，我相信，如果他对于我们的行动有所意见的话，他一定会毫不忌讳地直接提案出来。”事实上，在场的每一位领主，都同他曾经有过比这更为严重的意见争执。卡尔心想，如果他真的在意这个，那么他也就不会被称作正义联盟里固执己见到又臭又硬的那块石头。可是他没有必要提出这些。</p><p>记者们不需要获得更多的联盟曾经存在过分歧这样的暗示了。</p><p>他做过记者，他知道那些人会把它怎样去写。</p><p>“我从我个人的角度，不是作为卡尔，而是作为正义领主，相信蝙蝠领主赞同我们的行为。我也相信他这次递交给我的，关于他因为一些私事无法出席的理由……”</p><p>“他就是在打你的脸，卡尔-艾尔，你没有理由再像是这样的包庇他。”戴安娜，这个坚定的领主制度的支持者，在记者发布会后曾经私下里拦住了他，他们两个一起站在宴会厅里最不起眼的小角落。“他用这种方式表示了他对于我们规则的蔑视，卡尔，即使，他自己也是这一规则的制定者……”</p><p>那些反抗者会把它视为我们之中的意见并不统一的危险信号。“而你知道那些人权斗士已经在怎么说……”</p><p>可以想见，明天第二版新闻的标题，十有八九，就是在分析，蝙蝠侠的缺席到底意味着他对正义领主同盟的想法到底为何。</p><p>可是卡尔。</p><p>卡尔仍旧是愿意相信着布鲁斯的。这种相信，不仅仅是出于曾经的私情，而是更多的，对于面前这个男人几十年如一日的信任。</p><p>“如果有一天我走错了路，那么毫无疑问，我会相信，你会是愿意帮我走回正确的路的那个人。就好像如果有一天你走歪了路，我也会毫不犹豫地伸出援手一样。”</p><p>那是他们两个一起去看望布鲁斯家族的墓地时，站在布鲁斯坟墓前，克拉克捉住了布鲁斯的手，一脸认真地对着他，轻轻吐露出来的那一串话。</p><p>“我对你的信赖并不是因为此时此刻，我是如此深爱着你，而是因为我对你的了解，我对你的敬佩……”</p><p>我每对你了解多上一分，对你的敬意也就多上一分。</p><p>“你就是我会想要保护的人类。你是我的路途，是我的道标，是让我在茫茫的宇宙失去了方向时，会想起自己应该回到哪里的那一个人。”</p><p>“……你知道我也是永远不可能会放弃你的。”他听到布鲁斯，虽然声音很低，但是就那么的，带着笑意的，低低地开口说。</p><p>“嗯，我知道。”克拉克伸出了一只手，他让它贴上了布鲁斯的脸。</p><p> </p><p>你知道你永远都可以信赖我。</p><p> </p><p>而现在，“倘若你不同意的话，我相信你会直接地告诉我。”就这么站在布鲁斯的身前，仍旧用手，触碰着布鲁斯的手臂的卡尔柔和地低声说。</p><p>他的眼睛很蓝，布鲁斯曾经那么说，明亮而又不带有一丝的杂质。</p><p>就像是一块不会被烟火所玷污的瑰丽的宝石。</p><p>“倘若你真的如他们所说的那样，是因为惧怕，是因为厌恶，所以才决定对我闭口不谈的话，布鲁斯。”他听到自己在对着那个男人低声地说，“我得说……”</p><p>那可真不像你。</p><p> </p><p>所以事实也是。</p><p>布鲁斯是真的同意了的。</p><p>当布鲁斯站在那里，背靠着公路两侧林立的路灯柱子，用着一种无法解释的柔情，还有仿佛被遮蔽起来的哀伤凝视着那颗被他握于掌心的苹果的时候。</p><p>第一次的，卡尔无比的确信。</p><p>布鲁斯对于他们的法案，是完全同意了的。</p><p>毕竟。“一个可以让孩子在欢声笑语中跑过街道，一个可以让贩夫走卒们安心地放下自己的商品，一个可以不再让任何人因为蒙受无妄之灾而死去的城市……”</p><p>是要好过一个永远都会在混乱中带来痛苦与死亡的地方的。</p><p>他就只是那么平静地站在那里，握着那颗苹果，看向它。</p><p>远方，落下了血色的夕阳。</p><p>他看着被夕阳染上了颜色的布鲁斯。</p><p>又一次的，觉得有很多话想要对着布鲁斯去说。</p><p>然后，也又一次的。</p><p>他终于什么也没有办法说出口了。</p><p> </p><p>可是现在。</p><p>卡尔不知道要怎么告诉布鲁斯。</p><p>那些他曾经深情凝望过的苹果，那些对他来说尤为重要的木架……</p><p>自从今年秋天，随着街区犯罪率的上升。</p><p>杂货店的店主早就已经找人把它们收了起来。</p><p>“我们的美国曾经出现的，始于1929年的大萧条，在这边的历史上并不能找到一个完全对应的时间。”而不知道卡尔正在想着些什么的布鲁斯，他仍旧在冷静而又理智地坐在那里，谨慎地推演说。“同时，这个世界也没有我所担心的第二次世界大战……你应当知道它爆发的本质其实是因为经济的下行使得各个国家都分别通过对外扩张来缓解他们的内部压力。而在这个基础上，最近经济突然的转变让我很是忧心……”</p><p>他其实从来都没有告诉过布鲁斯，他到底有多么想念，多么喜欢当他分析着事情时，冷静，并且没有掺有任何一点私人感情的无动于衷的声音。他有多么喜欢它！因为当布鲁斯这么做的时候，他的声音中是冷淡中带着一点不容辩驳的强硬的，他的某些地方，会因为他敏锐的思绪而重新地展露出来……</p><p>这会使得他一点都不像是现在的布鲁斯。他看起来并不是那么的厌倦，那么的疲惫，从他的脸上，他的神色中，你可以从中看到一些微微闪着光的，属于布鲁斯那种美丽的东西。</p><p>那是一种可以被称为活物的，像是什么东西的生命一样的，因为其燃着而可以吸引走卡尔全部注意的美丽的东西。虽然，当布鲁斯整理好衣服，回过了脸的时候，他本人的眼睛仍旧好像是那一天，他为他口交时一样沉默的宛若琉璃。</p><p>他会仿佛是已经停止了生长着的，等待着陷入死亡的沉睡中的某种终止了的东西。</p><p>可是，若是布鲁斯愿意去说，卡尔就仍旧可以从他的脸上找到他曾经爱慕过这个男人的，每一个尖锐并且生机勃勃着的过去。</p><p>“你仍然没有同我讲，为什么你要听这一段广播。”</p><p>“我在担心着经济的下行趋势，可能要比报纸上说得更为严重。”这么说着的布鲁斯停顿了片刻，就再一次变得疲惫。他终于从床上站起了身来，而看他行走起来的步态，卡尔知道，恐怕今天，布鲁斯一天份愿意和人讲话的精力就已经消耗尽了。虽然，他仍在勉强着自己在同卡尔说。“这个节目，我已经至少在一天里听到过三次，起码有两次会是重播。”</p><p>普通的平民百姓没有办法知道那些经济数据，或是通过对各个地区的走访获得情况的第一手资料。</p><p>“可是他们的态度，他们趋向于保守的信念，这件事本身也可以作为衡量经济恶化程度的指标之一。”</p><p>不太准确，但是因为广播电台可以通过收听的观众数量实时地调整播放策略，所以，在当下这个情况，也是个不可多得的了解渠道。</p><p>“我认为有相当多的人在赞同这个人的保守言论。”在他们最终于餐桌前落座时，布鲁斯这么淡淡地，疲倦地对着卡尔说。“卡尔，保持你的警觉。”</p><p>保持你的警觉。</p><p> </p><p>当他终于把购物的清单全部列完，一条一条地展示给对方，确保对方没有任何的异议时，他听到了那个主妇正在问他，对于伯尔曼主教的节目到底怎么看。</p><p>“你一定对此很有想法。”她看起来有一点点闲，不仅如此，还乐意同卡尔搭讪。“不然你不会专门在店里放上伯尔曼主教对于我们这些迷途羔羊的教诲。”</p><p>最理想的办法，就是回答他对伯尔曼主教所有的观点一概认同。这个主张鸡奸者应该和通奸者，淫乱者一起，下到比杀人放火，抢劫强奸还要恶劣的地狱去的男人，想要附和他所持的主张，卡尔只需要装出一副道貌岸然的样子，学做一个简单正义的道学先生。</p><p>然而卡尔没有办法认同像是这样的正义。</p><p>即使是在经济萧条，他绝对不能够再失去第二份宝贵的工作的时这类时候。</p><p>“或许。”所以，他模棱两可的，有些狡猾——并且也是他所能做到的，最大程度的屈服地避让说。“我确实有挺多想法的，夫人，但是我们店里放这个，它并非是取决于我。而是取决于店老板那位老夫人。”</p><p>他说的这段话，听起来实在说不上什么高明。至少，对于一位伯尔曼主教狂热的拥趸者，不肯同意伯尔曼主教，可能就意味着他对于此事完全的反对。</p><p>“你不喜欢伯尔曼主教。”那个女人仍旧皱着眉头，严肃地凝望着他。</p><p>“一共是三十七美元五角七分。”卡尔头也不抬地对着那位女士平静地回应说。</p><p>“正义的可贵之处就是在于在似乎放弃它会对自己更好时，我们仍旧会选择坚持正义。倘若只是见风使舵，在有利于自己的时候才坚持正义的话，那么像是这样的漂亮话连卢瑟都可以随便去说。”</p><p>他仍然坚持着自己曾经坚持的，关于正义是不能够在像是这种时候妥协的，“不识时务”的固执主张。</p><p>这是他的原则，他的底线。</p><p>“一共是三十七美元五角七分。”</p><p>他再一次地重复，将那些袋子往前推了推。</p><p>当那个妇人抓起所有的东西，恨恨地打开了钱包，却不忘狠狠地瞪上卡尔一眼时，卡尔知道，自己一定是有麻烦了。</p><p>“你会下地狱的。”当她走到门口——确保卡尔不会攻击她，即使攻击她，也不会一下子跨过这么远的距离后，她就毫不犹豫地回过他，愤恨地诅咒着他说。“你会下地狱的，因为你，你长着这么一张英俊的脸，却不知道正因此你才要更加谨言慎行地侍奉上帝。你一定是个肮脏的通奸者，要不然，就是一个贼，否则，没有人会讨厌伯尔曼大主教的教诲——”</p><p>看看你！她站在门口，在一群行人好奇地注视下，大声地说。“你拒绝了伯尔曼大主教，你拒绝了上帝向你伸出的那只手。你会下地狱去的，小伙子！魔鬼会诱惑你让你坠入地狱！而你甚至都不知道什么东西对于你来说是最好的。”</p><p>他当然知道什么对于自己来说是最好的。</p><p>卡尔已经为了这件事奋斗了如此多年。</p><p>“我们也知道，制定法律不是为了正义的人，而是为了不法又反叛的人、藐视上帝又犯罪的人、不忠贞又亵渎圣物的人，还有那些弑父的、弑母的、杀人的、 淫乱的、有同性恋行为的、绑架的、说谎的、作伪证的人……”当伯尔曼主教像是唱歌一样，柔软而又细腻的声音再次从电台中流出来时，卡尔最终还是走过去，不管那对夫妇会怎么想，坚定地关上了正在进行着的广播。</p><p>我会下地狱去的。卡尔心想。</p><p>如果不是我已经在了的话。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你有没有感觉到有什么人正在监视着这儿？”那天午后，当第八十七街的弗兰太太像是往常一样，在她最爱的本地杂货铺购物时，这个向来性格谨慎，神经紧张——以自己敏锐的直觉还有对危险来临的预感为傲的小女人突发奇想地凑近了那个正在低着头，给她为了家人采买的面包以及糖果算账的男人，神神叨叨地对着克拉克·肯特低声开口说。“我已经留意街对面那几个鬼鬼祟祟的男人有很久了，他们起码在那儿站了得有五分钟……不，七分钟……”</p><p>那是三个化妆打扮的好像和普通人无异的，似乎只是靠在那里等待着跟什么碰头的寻常壮硕的男人。然而，对于弗兰太太来说，其中两个人统一佩戴的黑色呢帽，还有长款的黑色大衣，用竖起的衣领遮挡住自己面孔的行为方式，便已经足够引起这个小心谨慎的女人的注意。</p><p>他们其中一个的个头很高，看起来得有六英尺一英寸那么多，而另一呃，如果让弗兰太太来判断，她会认为他起码也得有五点七尺左右。</p><p>这两个男人的身体看起来都非常的壮硕，尤其是矮一点的那个，虽然个头上矮了高个子有一头，但是从宽度上，他起码有那个瘦高个儿两个身子那么宽。他们两个看起来都是同等程度的结实、健壮……</p><p>而当他们站在路灯旁，将那种鬼鬼祟祟的目光投向弗兰太太所在的杂货店的时候，这两个男人会时不时地转过头，和那个跟他们在一起的第三位男士小心地凑在一起，交头接耳。</p><p>“说不定他们是政府的人呢，你知道，警察局，或者联邦调查局，专门逮捕间谍，或者那些扰乱我们这儿的治安的小混混。”她又俯身到克拉克·肯特的耳边，用着一种对于主妇来说很是常见——虽然考虑到克拉克·肯特是一位中年男士，这么做或许很不礼貌，但是不管怎么说——她也只有面前的肯特可以分享这个消息了的方式对着他窃窃私语说。“老天，你看看他们的鞋子，那绝对是制服式的鞋子，价格不菲的那一种。我认得出来，孩子，我认得出来——只有官家的和华尔街的人才会穿像是这样的擦的增光瓦亮的黑色男士皮鞋。但是我想知道他们到底是为了干嘛才会出现在这儿的……”</p><p>她当然为自己的观察力感到了一阵极其轻微的自豪，介于，她相信对于绝大多数来这里采买的妇人们来说，她一定是唯一一个——至少是少数几个会在这种时候留意到像是这样的穿衣细节，还有他们鬼祟行动的耳聪目明着的妇人。“我从小就喜欢读侦探小说，尤其是福尔摩斯，哦，我也会那个传说中的什么逻辑推断法——还是观察推断法？演绎法？我很关心这个，所以你瞧，当我站在这里，一看到他们，我就在想，到底是什么风会把这样三个奇怪的人给吹过来啦？今天可是工作日，而工作日的男性不去上班，这可是非常古怪的一个景象。”</p><p>尤其是当我发现他们三个的衣着如此不同——其中两个很明显是一样的套装，但是第三个人却看起来如此的平常的时候，我就知道。“这一定是犯罪现场的指认。”弗兰太太沾沾自喜地对着仍旧埋着头，一笔一画，认认真真地在自己面前算着帐的肯特声明道。“这就是那种侦探故事里所谓的‘最终收网’，我可是很想知道他们到底要捕的是怎样一条可怕的大鱼呢。真的，我和你打赌，要不了两天，咱们这个街区就会传来关于警局是如何带走了一个隐姓埋名，但是曾经作恶多端的匪首恶棍的特大新闻。”</p><p>这是那些只关注花边新闻的寻常女人不注意不到的东西，想到这里，弗兰太太又相当得意地开口说。“我知道，小伙子，我知道，因为我嘛，你要明白，我可是相当的注意观察。”</p><p>她原本以为那个男人，不管怎么说，出于一种成年人应该具备的社交礼仪，是应该抬起头来对她说的这句话表示称赞，或者最起码，认真地表示“真看不出来你和那些女人不一样，弗兰夫人”的。</p><p>但是很遗憾，这个看起来也不过才三十多岁，至多，也吵不过三十五岁的男人却仍旧不动声色地埋着个头。</p><p>这是多么可惜乃至于令人叹惋的一件事啊！</p><p>当他的笔刚劲有力地在纸上划出一行行的字迹，伴随着笔尖在纸上相当整齐的沙沙声响，弗兰太太有些遗憾地想到。</p><p>他是个看起来非常英俊的小伙子，踏踏实实，性格也是非常得老实。虽然在为人的方面看起来稍稍有点沉默，但是总的来说，大概是因为他那张端正的面孔还有看向人时坚定不移的眼睛，所以，对于弗兰太太来说，他有着一种正派人才会有的那种特殊的吸引力。再况且，“你还很喜欢孩子呢。”当弗兰太太第一次带着她的最小的孙女一起到店里买东西的时候，她注意到他是如何温和地弯下腰，耐心地倾听着那个小女孩的讲话的。而当她最最疼爱的小孙女比比画画地说要一个像是“这——么大的”巧克力软糖时，她发誓那个男人曾经为此一度轻轻地微笑过。</p><p>“喜欢小孩子的人，心地一般都会非常善良。最起码，他们也不该是那种应当下地狱的恶棍。但是说真的，小伙子，你应该多笑一笑——像是这样的沉默，都快让人以为你心里有什么事，沉甸甸地都要把人一下子地给压垮了。你看呀，”她这么说着，又在肯特将结账的清单递给她时，忙不迭地指向放在店门口旁边的镜子说。“你这样会让大家害怕你的。可是倘若你愿意多笑，你一定会很受欢迎。”</p><p>你有一张很俊的脸，而况且，还有两天就是美妙的圣诞节。“‘神圣静谧的夜晚，他的诞生带来了福音与光荣。我们团聚在家人的身边，享受着我主赐予我们的荣耀’。”她在接过了找零，还有那一堆沉甸甸的购物袋子的时候，弯曲是出于突发奇想，大概是为了表示圣诞节圣灵圣子对于世人的慷慨，于是便猛地从那个袋子里面抓出了一大把糖，一下子堆在了那个仍旧保持着沉默的肯特面前说。“这是个极为艰难的时刻，同胞们需要用乐观来面对眼下的这一切。但是，想好一点！至少现在的情况还是要好过上世纪那个王八蛋英国联合其他几个国家对我们实行的贸易封锁。你啊，是个年轻人，所以肯定没有经历过那段时间。但是我还有印象啰！报纸上天天都在说我们肯定得和英国打仗，那段时间，我们每个人的脸色看起来都跟你现在这样似的。”</p><p>但是，喏，你瞧，现在，我们大家的日子不还是过得好好的？</p><p>不过就是这么一段时间的经济不怎么景气，她又因为自己观察到了肯特衣服上整洁干净，却与此同时依旧带着一股老旧感的补丁，而相当满意地对着自己重复说，“日子会好起来的，小伙子，只要你愿意，‘跟随头顶上的那颗明星’。”</p><p>奇迹降临，“我们每个人都应该用笑脸来迎接将要到临的圣诞之夜。”</p><p>她实际上不知道自己刚刚的那一堆即兴演说，对于眼前的这个沉默寡言的男人到底能够发挥多大程度上的正面效果。可是不管怎么说，当那个男人真的好像是感到一阵有趣的抓起收银台上的蓝色硬糖，一边打量，一边突然的，仿佛是情不自禁地露出了一个微笑时，弗兰太太仍旧对自己今天的行为感到了一阵强烈的满意。</p><p>日行一善，日行一善。她这么对自己说这，满足于自己果然是一个遵循着主的教诲，每日兢兢业业的礼拜，照顾好她现在的一大家子人，与此同时，还会做出像是这样的好事的虔诚的教徒身份。</p><p>当她走出杂货店的门口时，她留意到那三个人仍旧站在那里。</p><p>他们一定是正忙着逮捕什么危险至极的恐怖分子。弗兰太太对着自己再一次地重复说。天啊，想想看，那可真可怕。</p><p>这个恐怖分子，不管他今天到底能否落网，恐怕今年都没有办法度过一个美好的平安圣诞节了。这么想着的弗兰太太再度地对着自己轻轻地摇了摇头。可是，这又该怎么说？</p><p>全都是因为他们自己先主动犯下的那些罪过。</p><p>旧世已过，圣婴诞生。</p><p>于是，就在弗兰太太轻轻念叨着的“感恩我主，宽恕罪恶”的诵经声中，天上落下了可以掩埋掉过去世界的一切的洁白的飞雪。</p><p> </p><p>卡尔沉默地站在他的收银台的后面，缓慢地转动着手里，那个喋喋不休的老妇人塞给自己的五颜六色的水果硬糖。</p><p>那是一块被包裹在天蓝色的玻璃纸里的水果硬糖，看起来很精致，也很漂亮，在一些特殊的角度，甚至可以看到阳光是如何洒在折出了千折的玻璃纸上。</p><p>就好似布鲁斯曾经看想过他的，焕发着光彩的眼睛一样微微地闪闪发亮。</p><p>他其实是有一段时间没有看到过布鲁斯像是这样明亮的闪烁着的，富有者升级还有活力的美丽的纯蓝色的眼睛的了的，卡尔忍不住思忖说，有过那么一段时间，怎么讲。</p><p>自从领主的制度开始实行，自从卡尔制裁了他面前害死了沃利的第一个罪人——甚至，再往前，自从杰森，那个小小的孩子毫无预兆的惨死。</p><p>自从像是这样的事全都不小心发生过后，他就再也没有见到过它。</p><p>那双闪闪发光的，就好像是穿行在丛林中的野兽一样，谨慎中透着一点游刃有余的，美丽的，明朗的深蓝色的眼睛。</p><p>他有一阵子没有见过它啦，但是，最起码，在今天，当卡尔面对着那美丽的天蓝色的糖纸，忍不住因此而轻轻微笑着的时候，他想起来的却是和那双眼睛很是类似的，就好像是有什么东西出现在幽深的枯井井底，就好像是已经干涸了的土地因为星空而重新泛起了一丝闪亮的波澜，就好像有清澈的活水重新从缝隙中涌了出来的，极为美丽的，属于着布鲁斯的眼睛。</p><p>他终于还是放任着自己的思绪慢慢地荡漾了开，就好像是一个普通的寻常男人，正在工作开小差的时候思念起自己在家中的珍爱爱侣。</p><p>他又想起的是今天早上，他难得用着杂货铺里卖剩下的牛肉，加上一点西红柿、胡萝卜、土豆还有洋葱，按照自己曾经学过的俄罗斯的做法焖在锅中时，那个因为闻到了香味，所以居然罕见地提前从房间里走了出来，站在卡尔不远处的身后，歪着头，不动声色地望着面前的焖锅的寡言的男人。</p><p>“我买到了杂货店留下的特价牛肉。”他有意省略了关于自己是店里的工作人员，所以当然的，他每天都可以给自己留下一点适合当天吃的便宜东西的有关事实。“而偶尔改善一下伙食，我觉得也是一个有利于我们提高效率，尽快想出办法回家的有效策略……”</p><p>当他这么说的时候，他正在用着那柄巨大的汤勺缓慢地搅拌着锅里粘稠的汤汁。</p><p>那是已经连续一个多礼拜，实施起来倒是相当有效的“伙食改善计划”。在卡尔终于能够抢到杂货铺里的特价品后，继乏味无聊的鸡胸肉，布鲁斯实际上更为喜欢的牛羊肉终于开始在他们两个的餐桌上占有了宝贵的一席之地。克拉克甚至曾经考虑过，如果他能从店里买回来一些便宜的，为了防止过期而低价贩卖的糖和面粉，那么他到底能不能和老板娘借用一下他们家中的烤箱。他们有过一段日子没有吃过任何好吃的，能让人心情愉悦的甜点了。“我希望这些菜能够合你的胃口。”可是在这些计划真的能够落实之前，卡尔还是宁愿先省略它，就只是那么平静地告诉着他说。</p><p>而那个看起来比先前的几天脸色好了，与此同时，也不再是那么的冷淡了的男人则依旧站在他的旁边。</p><p>他沉默地眯了眯那天蓝色的眼睛。</p><p>一些升腾而起的水汽因此挂在了布鲁斯那微微颤动的长睫毛上，在盘桓了一会儿过后，便化为了被它兜住的晶莹的水滴。</p><p>“你想尝一尝汤汁的味道吗？”那是个突然从卡尔的嘴巴里钻出来的问题，或许，是因为他想要对布鲁斯终于愿意参与到这些活动中来，焕发了一点活力，至少，不再像是之前那样，看起来筋疲力尽地猫在随便一个人找不到的角落旮旯里的行为表示鼓励，又一次的，卡尔在停顿了几秒后，没话找话地询问着他说。“我希望它的味道不会显得太过清淡。因为你知道吗，这个世界还没有罐装的西红柿酱，所有的调味因此只能靠我自己来打。”</p><p>我猜我西红柿买少了一点，他自言自语了一会儿，犹豫着，却又终于用勺子舀起了一大碗汤。</p><p>在汤勺的正中央，陷在那香喷喷的汁液里的，是一块被卡尔精心地切成了块，已经炖得烂烂乎乎的，最适合肠胃不好的人消化的牛肉。</p><p>那并不是因为偶然才会出现在那里的。</p><p>当卡尔在旋转着汤勺，试图给布鲁斯舀出他邀请他尝味的汤汁时，他其实是有意找出了一块他觉得火候最好的，适合布鲁斯吃下的软烂的牛肉。他确实是在这个过程中藏有一点私心的。</p><p>因为那种想要看到布鲁斯从他的手中取走了什么东西，吃掉了什么东西的渴望是如此的强烈，而想象那个场景的感觉，又是如此的令人满足。</p><p>所以，为了达成这个目的，他几乎是在用着一种接近于哄骗的，他自己曾经哄骗着那些被困在树上不愿下来的猫咪，让他们跳进自己怀里的语气，温和地对着布鲁斯开口说：“就稍稍地吃上一点，嗯？我想知道这次的调味对你来说是不是有点太过淡了。你知道我对于这种味道向来尝起来不怎么敏感。”</p><p>这让布鲁斯又一次略微地眯起了一点眼睛。他正在谨慎地观察着眼前的汤勺，所以，自然他也就没有注意到，在那一瞬间凝视着自己的卡尔，看起来到底有多么像是正在凝视着一只充满着警觉的犹疑的，全神贯注地思索着这到底能不能吃，吃完以后又会有着怎样的陷阱的，揣测着主人目的的多疑的黑猫。而当他像是这样地看着布鲁斯的时候，卡尔实际想起的却是关于二十年前，他第一次站在韦恩庄园的厨房里，询问着他要不要试试自己的手艺时，布鲁斯所一瞬间流露出的，很难被讨好，充满着富家公子哥的矜持，却又在最终假装勉为其难的同意的可爱的那些时刻。</p><p>他几乎是用着一种着迷的心态看着布鲁斯是如何微微地俯下了一点头，凑近了热气腾腾着的那个汤勺。</p><p>从锅里舀出来的汤汁仍旧在冒着热泡，卡尔于是率先凑近，在布鲁斯真的烫到他那个敏感并且挑剔的舌头前，小心地吹了几口。</p><p>而一个专心致志地从卡尔的手中品尝着汤汁的布鲁斯毫无疑问是会让人感到极度着迷的。</p><p>他曾经听说过，关于没有人会讨厌一个每天都会认真地吃光所有自己准备的饭食，心满意足地坐在原位，就好像自己得到了足够多的照顾的生物的那种说法。“就好像为什么有些人会如此热衷成为一个家里或者餐厅中的厨师，”他还记得他的母亲是如何背对着他，一边咔嚓咔嚓地将买回来的莴笋切成丁，一边面带着笑容地回答着他的问题说。“当你看到你的食物被人真心喜爱的享用的时候，你会产生一种自豪感。我知道你其实也很喜欢那只你在背着我偷偷投喂的小猫。”</p><p>人类似乎永远都摆脱不了，关于自己正在照料着某种东西，而那个东西正在自己的照料下焕发出勃勃的生机的古怪的满足感。</p><p>卡尔从来都不觉得自己能够被称为一个真正的人类。可是，最起码。</p><p>当布鲁斯真的用他慢慢吞吞的动作，品鉴着卡尔手中的汤汁还有炖肉时，他却仍然就好像是一个普通的人类那样，因为如此简单的事而感到一种炽烈的幸福。</p><p>“肉还可以再烂一点。”那个男人沉默了一会儿，然后，他抬起眼。</p><p>那一边舔舐着嘴唇，一边用着灰蓝色的眼睛不动声色地观察着卡尔的表情的难以捉摸的动作，那一天，让卡尔的心中再一次地感受到了爱。他感受到了爱，还有好多好多，就好像可以将冰雪融化了的柔情。</p><p>“再过十几分钟应该就可以吃了。”为了避免自己再泄露出更多不适合领主，也不应当被称作是专业的表情，他这么说着，又不动声色地将头轻轻地转了过去。而就在他装模作样地抓起放在料理台旁边的盐罐，开始思索自己到底要不要为了假装沉湎于做菜而把这一勺没必要的盐全洒进汤汁里面去，以掩盖自己刚刚好像是在偷看着布鲁斯的作为之时。</p><p>有什么东西突然从一侧轻轻地凑近了他。</p><p>那是个落在他的脸侧，他的嘴角，他的面颊，还有他的心尖上的，短暂并且平静的一个亲吻。</p><p>它的味道，尝起来就好像是布鲁斯嘴巴里那刚刚品尝过的番茄烩牛肉的味道。它所引发的那一连串的嗅觉还有触觉，都是一种充满着生活气息的，完全说不上是什么浪漫，却又让人的心忍不住为此而微微颤抖的如此强烈的冲动。它是如此的突然，又是如此的诡秘莫测，以至于在布鲁斯突然结束他的嘴唇和卡尔的脸颊那个短时间的触碰，停顿了几秒，而卡尔则真的能够从和他的眼睛的对视中体会到什么东西之前。</p><p>那个男人便又静静地侧过了身，趁着卡尔还没来得及说出任何话，悄无声息地从他的身边偷偷地溜走了。</p><p> </p><p>那就是那三个男人走进这个此刻空无一人的杂货铺时，卡尔正转动着手中的天蓝色的糖纸，品味着那个融化在自己舌尖上的硬糖时所心不在焉地想着的事。</p><p>他意识到了那三个人是如何站在自己的面前，他意识到了他们是怎么不动声色地包围住了他。</p><p>然而，对于卡尔，重要的似乎只是去思考，那此刻在卡尔手中亮晶晶的糖纸，看起来到底有多么像布鲁斯曾经会闪烁着的，沉默而又冷静的蓝眼睛。</p><p>“你，我需要知道你在12月初，嗯……12月3日，你全天的行动轨迹。与此同时，我还需要知道你的名字还有你的地址……”</p><p>他确实意识到了那些男人出现在自己的面前是为了盘问一些什么。事实上，在卡尔内心的某个部分，他怀疑自己一直在等待着被人发现并且举报，并引来风俗纪律警察的那一天。</p><p>“我不记得了。”可是他却仍旧这么说着，平静并且坦然地撒谎说。与之相对的是，他的手中仍旧玩弄着那个被折来折去，满是皱痕的天蓝色的糖纸。</p><p>那应当是天空的颜色。</p><p>他突然想。</p><p>在此刻，所有的一切之外。</p><p>他突然感觉到了自己对那很长一段时间没有见过的，仿佛可以自由徜徉在其中，直至永久的湛蓝色的天空的如此深刻的思念。</p><p>他在想念飞，他在想念飞翔的感觉，他在想念风是如何掠过他的两肋，如何将他轻盈地托举，直到他可以自由自在地滑翔于这个美好的天际。</p><p>“我想要知道你在这家杂货铺之前是在哪里工作。”这么说着的警察又在他的本子上添了两笔。“不要撒谎。”他严厉地重申。“不要以为我们什么也不会知道。”</p><p>“我在港口的码头，负责搬运轮船上的货物。”</p><p>“是什么突然让你决定换上一份工作的？”卡尔讨厌这个警察的语调，那些语句听起来却是并没有什么问题，可是，他的语气中潜藏着的却是一种不容忽视的咄咄逼人。</p><p>“当然，超人，我之所以成为美利坚的总统，是那全部都因为人民的选择。是因为人民选择了我，而非是那个高高在上，引来了灾祸的你。你真的至于为此感到那么的惊讶吗？”在那时，站在他的面前，洋洋得意地整理着自己西服领口的卢瑟，正是这样地告诉着难以置信，前来质问他到底是玩弄了什么花招才蒙蔽了民众的超人道。“不要仅仅是因为人民没有站在你那一边，就认定别人一定是在背后偷偷耍了一些什么花招——你这是彻头彻尾的盲目甚至是盲信主义，认为我们所有人就都应该追在你的屁股后面，崇拜并且祷告着你的从天而降。我觉得是时候让你认清，你和你的那个小联盟不过是我们中的少数人才会相信的娱乐组织。”</p><p>政治，他说，还有国家，是应当被一个真正成熟的男人管理并运行的。</p><p>“就不要把你和你的朋友的那堆英雄小游戏带到我们真正的事业中来了怎么样？当然，这对你来说肯定很难接受，毕竟，从以前开始你就是这样嘛，相信着人们一定会选择你，选择你那个什么俱乐部联盟……”</p><p>他还记得卢瑟说的每一个字，让超人想要一拳打在他的脸上，想要咆哮地说出，即使如此，美国也不应该选择像你这样的混蛋的肮脏的每一个字。</p><p>他甚至还记得卢瑟说这些话时的语调。自鸣得意，明嘲暗讽，听起来好像只是希望卡尔配合自己的工作，顺从所谓的民意，仅仅是如此就足够了的那种装模作样一般的语调。</p><p>然后，只在不到两个月以后。</p><p>他就要被迫面对着沃利，面对着这个年轻的神速者遗留下的尸体，还有他临死前还没有意识到大难临头了的，充满着“交给我吧，我会守护好这一切”的热情洋溢着的笑容。</p><p>他的身体正在因为卢瑟的诡计而渐渐地变冷。</p><p>而现在，他认出了卢瑟的语调，就在这里，就在他的面前。</p><p>“我想要找一份更加轻松一点的工作。”卡尔说，他的声音仍旧不高不低，不卑不亢。“这应该不能够算作是在违法吧？”</p><p>这让面前的人感到了一阵焦躁。</p><p>有什么人一把掐住了他的领子，于是他决定把视线从那天蓝色的糖纸上抬了起来，冷冷地扫视着面前那个戴着黑色软呢帽的高个子的男人。</p><p>“别以为你可以糊弄过我们，小子，这个家伙已经把所有的情况都说了。他看到了你，那天，在公园那儿，他认出了你的这条肮脏的长围巾……”</p><p>“我还以为这是到处都可以买到的长围巾。”</p><p>他因为这话吃了一拳头，那个矮个儿的男人拖住他的胳膊将他从收银台旁一把扯了出来，他不想让这两个人能够这么地如意，所以当他们试图拖动他的时候，他攥住了收银台的桌板。</p><p>“你就一定要让所有人都来听听看自己败坏公序良俗的丑行，是不是？”那个刚刚还拎着他领口的警官咬着牙询问他说。“真不要脸。”</p><p>“我以为我还没有认罪呢。”卡尔同样咬着牙。他知道如果他们一定要在这里逮捕他，他不能逃到任何更远的地方去。</p><p>那些警察的腰带里佩着手枪，而更糟糕的是，就算他试图逃走，他也没有可以回去的地方。</p><p>他们可能会追踪卡尔的踪迹，然后找到布鲁斯。</p><p>布鲁斯。</p><p>卡尔眯着眼睛，咬着牙在那里想。</p><p>“当然，当然，你既然没有认罪，你也就有你所想要主张的一切权利。”他这么说着，看着高个子的警察递了一个眼色给他旁边的警官。</p><p>卡尔的面颊又吃了一拳头，他叫了一声，感觉到自己的颧骨的某个部位好像因此而不小心折断了。</p><p>“像是你们这样的同性恋鸡奸者没有道理向我们要求像是这样的权利。”</p><p>“我从看到他的第一眼就觉得他是个同性恋。”那个矮个子的警官嬉笑着，他有着一张极其丑陋的，贪得无厌的面孔。“你猜他每天晚上又是会求着多少人去干他那发烂的小屁股呢？”</p><p>“也可能是有人求着他去干，我听说了，那个和他在一起的男的看起来比他要娘娘腔的多。”</p><p>他们又说了几句满怀着轻蔑感的肮脏的下流话，这让卡尔微微斜了一下自己的眼睛。</p><p>“你在看什么！”其中一个人呵斥道。</p><p>也就是在那个时候，他突然甩开了那个因为谈话而不小心放松了一点手的警官。</p><p>他还是成功确保了自己的拳头在真的被任何人阻拦住之前打断了那个高个子警官的鼻梁，虽然，这意味着另一个警官在用警棍抽打他的手臂时，他感觉到了有什么东西断裂而产生的痛苦。当他想办法让那个高个子的警官记住，当他以为自己可以随便用自己拥有的地位去奚落一个别的什么人时可能会遭遇的报复的时候，他感觉到了自己身体还有骨骼的断裂。</p><p>“妈的，他是个疯子！”他听到了那些男人的嘶吼声，在又一次骨骼的碎裂声后，有人抓住了他的双手，他被按倒在商店的柜台之上，两只手被迫上死了手铐。“揍他！”那个捂着鼻子发出了一连串像是牛一样的哀叫着的高个儿警官气急败坏地大叫道。“给我揍死他！”</p><p>他又挨了几下警棍，其中一下，当它落在他的头上时，一股强烈的呕吐感让他以为那时断裂开的会是他脆弱的颅骨。但是谢天谢地曾经在黄太阳光下生活的几十年，他的身体相当的强壮。至少，当他被人摇摇晃晃地拽起来的时候，他还能够勉强看清那个跟随警官来指认他的，穿着西服，慌里慌张着的男人惊惧的脸。</p><p>那是个相当普通的脸，看起来就好像是你在路边随处都能见到的男人一样，透着一种让人难以置信的寻常。</p><p>就连能够让人记住的特征，那种典型的你会以为你能看见的，说得上是恶人的表情都算不上。</p><p>当卡尔看向向他时，那个男人慌里慌张地用公文包挡住了自己的面孔，哆哆嗦嗦地大叫说：“血。”他喊叫道，“有血，我晕血。”</p><p>他看起来真的就只是一个普通人。一个实际做出的事不比让卡尔在他的面前七窍流血来得更好的事的普通的人。</p><p>“因为你。”卡尔在那一刻听到了他自己，听到了自己对着他，冷静地说。“因为你，我不能够回家，不能够给我的布鲁斯准备上一顿丰盛的晚餐。”</p><p>他其实又想到了布鲁斯。</p><p>一个根本不会做饭的男人。</p><p>要是他不能回去的话，他的布鲁斯又到底能够吃上些什么。</p><p>“走啊，你这个混蛋！你这个畜牲！”他又感觉到有人抽了一棍子他的背部，而当他沉默地挺直了腰板，就好像他并不是一个被人抓获的，满腹都是耻辱的小贼，而是要堂堂正正地步入自己的结局的英雄一样抬起头向着门外走去时。</p><p>他刚刚曾经用手指反复摩挲过的糖纸轻轻地飘落了下来。</p><p>那天蓝色的糖纸被杂货铺里的几个人杂乱地踩在了脚下。但是当他们真的离开时，它仍旧在那里，极为安静地闪烁。</p><p>一亮，一亮。</p><p>就宛如在冬日的星空里，指引着三位博士到达了圣子身边的闪耀的明星。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>